The Negosiator
by Lsamudraputra
Summary: /Psychological Thriller/ AU / OOC/ Naruto, seorang petugas dimenara pengawas (ATC) Bandara International Tokyo. Hidup biasanya berubah kacau balau ketika pesawat NSA112 dibajak oleh teroris, dipimpin Sasuke. Perang mental keduanya terjadi. Perang urat syaraf yang mempertaruhkan keyakinan mereka dalam adu argumen. Mampukah Naruto menyelamatkan pesawat tersebut dari Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**Haloo... Apa kabar semua?**

**Ada yang mengenal hamba? Ah.. tentu tidak, karena ini kali pertama hamba masuk di Archive Naruto, biasanya hamba mencoba eksis di archive Jiraiya.**

**Bagi yang berminat fic dengan genre yang penuh adegan pertarungan, silahkan mampir di fic hamba satunya, 'Jiraiya Legend Ninja Wise and Brave'**

**Ada kamus istilah dibawah, untuk beberapa kata yang mungkin asing ditelinga anda.**

**Hamba, L Samudra Putra,**

**Mempersembahkan ;**

**The Negosiator**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakter didalamnya hak milik tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Seluruh nama Bandar Udara dan merupakan nama asli dan tempat real.**

**Seluruh nama maskapai penerbangan merupakan rekayasa penulis.**

**Genre : Psychological Thriller - Action - Adventure**

**Rate : T**

**Main Character : Naruto dan Sasuke**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini Serius! Fiksi ini Alternatif Universe (AU) dan Out of Character (OOC), bagi anda yang tidak suka silahkan untuk tidak membaca. **

**Pahami makna **

**'Don't Like Don't read!'**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamus istilah :**

**Apron** : Tempat parkir pesawat.

**Grand Marshall** : Juru parkir pesawat.

**Taxaway** : Penhubung Apron dengan Runaway.

**Runaway** : Landasan pacu.

**Taxi** : pesawat dalam posisi berjalan pelan pada taxaway.

**Bridge** : Jembatan, penghubung dari ruang tunggu ke dalam pesawat. Tidak semua maskapai atau bandara memakai sistem ini.

**Flight Attendance** : Awak pesawat. Dalam hal ini Pramugari.

**Tally Counter** : Sebuah alat hitung, berbentuk bulat dengan satu tombol 'count' diatas, dan tombol 'reset' disamping, serta penyemat ke jari. Biasanya terdiri dari 3-4 digit angka.

**First Officer** : petugas pertama pembantu pilot. Kata lainnya Co-pilot.

**Flight deck** : Ruangan kemudi pesawat. Kata lainnya Kokpit.

**Take Off** : Pesawat lepas landas.

**Altimeter** : Alat pengukur ketinggian pesawat, hitungan O (Nol) diatas permukaan laut dan posisi tinggi dihitung pada moncong/hidung pesawat.

**Wi-Fi on Board **: Layanan menggunakan internet diatas pesawat selama perjalanan. Internet hanya bisa diaktifkan ketika pesawat sudah berada di ketinggian tertentu. Sejauh ini belum semua negara menerapkan sistem ini.

**Kevlar** : Rompi anti peluru.

**Hostler** : Semacam ikat pinggang. Namun dilengkapi tempat meletakan pistol, magazine dan belati. Untuk Versi tentara jauh lebih lengkap, biasanya ada tempat gantungan granat, tempat air minum dan lain sebagainya.

**...**

**Bêijīng Shôudū Guójì Jīchâng/Beijing International Airport.**

**10.00 AM**

Seorang _Grand Marshall _bernama Kotetsu berdiri tepat beberapa meter didepan moncong pesawat yang perlahan maju dari _Apron_ dan berputar lalu mengambil posisi standby di _taxaway_, satu-satunya bagian yang diperbolehkan terhubung langsung dengan bagian pelanggan atau penumpang.

_GM_ Kotetsu memberi isyarat dengan alat berbentuk seperti bed tenis meja tapi memendarkan cahaya. Petugas bagian _bridge_ menangkap maksud itu, lalu menghubungkan _bridge_ dengan pintu keluar ruang tunggu.

Satu persatu para penumpang masuk kedalam pesawat melalui _bridge_ yang langsung terhubung dengan pintu samping pesawat yang memang diperuntukan bagi para penumpang.

Boeing 747-400ER dengan dominasi warna putih dan sedikit warna biru pada bagian lambung bawah dan ekor pesawat dengan tulisan NSA berwarna putih pada bagian ekor pesawat tersebut. NSA, Nippon SkyWay Airlines adalah maskapai penerbangan terbesar milik pemerintah jepang yang melayani berbagai rute internasional, termasuk Jepang-Beijing-Jepang.

Pintu sudah tertutup rapat. Pramugari cantik dan memiliki tubuh proposional bak dewi-dewi yang terhempas dari khayangan hilir mudik membantu semua kebutuhan penumpang. Uzumaki Karin melangkah kaki jenjangnya mulai dari _upper deck_ yang berisikan _VIP room_ dan _bussines room _hingga lantai bawah yang disediakan untuk _Economy room,_ dengan _tally counter_ ditanganya, Karin melempar senyum pada para penumpang yang menyapanya sembari jarinya dengan telaten menekan tombol _count_ pada _tally counter._

Mengambil telpon yang tertempel di dinding pada ruangan khusus _flight attendance,_ Karin menekan tombol satu dan langsung terhubung dengan bagian kokpit.

"Lapor Kapten Guy, jumlah penumpang _clear_! _VIP_ 50 orang _clear_! Bisnis 75 orang _clear_! _Economy_ 250 orang clear! Laporan selesai!"

"Laporan diterima! Tetap kobarkan semangat masa mudamu, beberapa jam lagi kita akan memijak tanah air kita sendiri!"

"_Ha'i_ _captain_!"

Sementara di kokpit, guy meletakan radio-nya, semacam walkie talkie dengan kabel yang terkoneksi langsung dengan _Flight instrument_. Ia menoleh kesamping, melihat muridnya yang kini telah menjadi rekannya.

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu sebagai _First officer_,bukan?"

"Be-benar Guy _sensei_! A-aku se-sedikit gugup!" Rock Lee tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan nervous untuk menjadi co-pilot pertama kali.

Guy mengacungkan jempol dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Tenang saja, itu wajar, kobarkan semangat masa mudamu! Ingat semua pelajaran di Akademi penerbang, lalu aplikasikan disini! Gurumu yang baik hati ini dengan tulus akan menuntunmu!" Bersamaan dengan kata terakhirnya, deretan gigi Maito Guy bersinar terang, menyilakukan Lee yang terpesona pada kharisma gurunya.

Dengan airmata layaknya air terjun, Lee membuka lebar-lebar kedua lengannya.

"Oh.. Guru..."

"Lee..." Guy pun menerima pelukan Lee.

"Guru Guy..."

"Lee..."

"Guru Guy..."

"Lee..."

_Flight deck _terletak di _upper deck_, satu lantai dengan _VIP room_ dan _bussines room_. Disalah satu bangku _VIP room_, yang diset senyaman mungkin, seorang pemuda berambut raven memejamkan mata dengan tangan bersilang di dada. Entah tidur atau tidak. Disebelahnya, seorang pemuda juga, namun terlihat jauh lebih tua, dengan kacamata bulat tebal, rambut kebiruan dibelah tengah dan rapi, asyik mengotak-atik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Di bagian bawah, terlihat dua orang bercengkrama serius.

"Hey Juugo, kira-kira apakah rencana kita benar-benar sukses?"

Rekan disampingnya berusaha tidur. "Sudahlah Suigetsu, kita sudah berulang-kali membahasnya, jadi tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku tidur!"

"Hey ayolah, bersikap menyenangkanlah padaku!"

pemuda berambut orange tersebut hanya acuh dan berusaha melanjutkan tidurnya.

Semua keadaan menjadi Henning tatkala terdengar gemerisik dari pengeras suara. Beberapa pramugari segera berdiri di lorong.

"Selamaaaat pagiiii..."

Semua orang terkejut dengan suara super ceria tersebut.

"Aku Maito Guy! Pilot dan Kapten pesawat ini. Ikuti instruksi dari para pramugari cantik demi keselamatan andaaa semua! Perjalanan kita ke Tokyo sekitar 3 jam 38 menit. Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini, seperti hatiku yang bersinar tak terhalang mendung. Jika ada yang anda butuhkan, bidadari bidadari kami senantiasa melayani! Tetap kobarkan semangat masa muda kalian! Jiwa muda yang selalu berkobar dan menari dihati ini! Selamat menikmati penerbangan anda bersama kami, bersamaaaa... Nippon SkyWay Airways!"

Beberapa orang menggelengkan kepala atas kekocakan sang kapten. Beberapa tersenyum geli dan membayangkan si pemilik suara konyol itu. _Flight attendance _segera melakukan demo prosedur standard keselamatan dan keamanan. Semua berlangsung lancar tanpa hambatan hingga pesawat Boeing 747-400 tersebut bersiap lepas landas.

Dari ruang _Flight deck_, Maito Guy bersiap dengan komunikasi dengan_ Air Traffict Control_ atau ATC.

"ATC, ini NSA112, selamat pagi." Guy mengarahkan burung besi yang dikomandonya _taxi_ menuju ke _runaway_

Dari gemerisik radio, ATC memberi respon, "Selamat pagi, NSA112, ini menara kontrol Beijing International Airport, silakan tetap di A10 33F."

"A10 33F, NSA112, _copies that_!" Guy mengerling ke arah murid sekaligus rekannya, dengan tatapan mata 'beginilah cara seorang pro melakukannya.'

NSA112 sedang taxi menuju runway.

Dari radio, ATC kembali memberi instruksi "NSA112, silakan masuk _runway_ dari 33F A10."

Tidak ada ekspresi ceria lagi terpahat diwajah sang kapten, Guy tahu dimana ia harus melempar canda dan meletakan keseriusan. "Runway dari 33F A10, _copy that_!"

Perlahan, Guy menambah kecepatan pesawat. Lee dengan seksama mengamati _flight_ _instrumen_ seiring akselerasi ban pada aspal mulai mengangkat hidung pesawat. Mata dengan alis tebal itu melirik sekilas pada jam digital yang sudah menunjukan 10:40 AM.

"NSA112, posisi 32F, _runway_ siap, dipersilakan take off. Selamat malam."

Guy kembali mengambil radionya dan menekan tombol besar diatas alat komunikasi seukuran genggaman tangan tersebut. "33F, _runway_ siap, dipersilakan _take off_. NSA112 dikopi. Terimakasih, selamat tinggal."

Burung besi dengan gagah menerjang langit kokoh. Hamparan awan memyambut doa yang terkembang dihati penumpang bahwa perjalanan ini akan baik-baik saja. Burung besi menambah ketinggiaannya, sesuai dengan prosedur, dilingkupi khidmatnya biru atap bumi yang dihamparkan Sang Esa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tōkyō Kokusai Kūkō/Bandara Haneda, Tokyo, Jepang.**

**11:40 AM**

**Air Traffict Control (ATC Tokyo)**

Sementara ditempat lain, warna biru yang serupa juga bersinar terang dalam kelopak mata seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dan berwarna kuning. Dihadapan bola biru, dua monitor 14 _inch_ menyala, monitor kiri menampilkan laporan cuaca, grafik iklim, dan semua yang berkaitan dengan keamanan transportasi udara. Satu monitor lainnya menampilkan rute dan orbit, serta bagian radar yang berada dalam cakupan tugasnya.

"_Yare-yare_... masih dua jam duapuluh menit lagi pergantian shift, hah?" Naruto bermonolog dengan mata terpaku pada sudut bawah kanan monitornya, tempat dimana jam digital tersemat.

Naruto mengambil handphone pada saku seragamnya, membuat pesan singkat,

'Jgn sampai telat makan siangnya y nanti hime, aku mungkin agak sedikit sibuk sampai jam pulang.'

Menyandarkan punggung tegapnya, Naruto menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya dan meletakan diatas batok kepalanya. Menjadi petugas dimenara kontrol bandara tersibuk di jepang, Naruto menghabiskan sepertiga harinya dengan menjadi petugas tower atau dikenal dengan ATC TWR.

Tombol hijau pada box kecil yang terhubung langsung dengan _microphone_ mungil berkedip. Naruto menekan tombol hijau pada box kecil yang juga berfungsi sebagai _standmic_ -nya.

Dengan menegakan tiang _mic_ kecil yang lentur dan seukuran jari kelingking anak-anak, bola biru fokus menatap satu titik yang berkedip diradarnya. Disamping titik yang berkedip itu, ada tulisan NSA75.

"Disini ATC TWR Bandara Haneda, NSA75, anda sudah masuk radar kami."

"Disini NSA75, berikan kami ketinggian, TWR"

"NSA75, turunkan ketinggian hingga 3000 feet." Naruto mengarahkan mulutnya didepan _mic_ tapi dengan arah pandang tetap pada monitor kanan.

"NSA75 ketinggian menuju altimeter 3000 feet, dikopi, terima kasih!" _Speaker_ _stereo_ mungil pada sisi kiri dan kanan monitornya menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik seperti gesekan dedauan, lalu hening.

Lalu tombol pada _mic_-nya kembali berkedip. Pemuda dengan tag name N. Naruto diseragamnya itu kembali disibukan dengan para joki terbang yang meminta _route_, orbit, maupun ketetapan _Altimeter_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lintas Udara China.**

**11:58 AM waktu China**

Ruang _VIP_ kapasitas 50 orang begitu tenang. Kabuto melirik arlojinya, dengan telunjuk kanannya, ia menaikkan kacamata tebal yang melorot sambil bicara pelan tanpa menoleh pada orang disampingnya.

"Duapuluh menit lagi kita akan memasuki wilayah udara Korea Utara, Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut raven bernama Sasuke tersebut membuka mata yang sedari tadi terpejam. "Perintahkan pada Karin untuk bersiap. Kita akan bergerak tepat setelah pilot memberi konfirmasi pada ATC Korea Utara." Dengan tangan bersilang didada, Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah.." Kabuto berdiri lalu beranjak menuju lantai bawah.

Tepat kakinya selesai menginjak jenjang terakhir, Kabuto menatap Karin yang kebetulan sedang berjalan ke arahnya, namun langkah Karin dihentikan seseorang.

"Maaf Nona, saya mau bertanya?!"

"Silahkan pak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ehm... Namaku Inuzuka Kiba... he he..." Kiba nyengir lebar. Sedangkan Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kiba-_san_?" Masih dalam senyum, Karin melanjutkan tanya pada penumpang tersebut.

"Oh! Bisakah _Wi-Fi_ pesawat dihidupkan? Aku mau browsing sesuatu!"

"Tentu, Kiba-_san_, sesaat lagi rekan saya akan datang memberikan Password untuk menikmati pelayanan _Wi-Fi on Board_ kami, serta pembayaran yang dikenakan untuk tarif _Wi-Fi on Board_"

"OK! Baiklah! He he..." Kiba kembali nyengir.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Kiba-_san_..." Karin melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti, ketika akan memasuki ruang khusus Flight attendance di belakang, yang harus melewati tangga berputar ke lantai atas, Kabuto mendekatinya dan bicara sepelan mungkin.

"Bersiaplah, sekarang rangkai!" Tanpa menunggu respon wanita cantik berambut merah itu, Kabuto berbalik dan kembali naik ke lantai atas.

Karin segera masuk ke ruang _Flight attendance_ dan berbicara dengan salah seorang rekannya, "Penumpang kursi 60D meminta layanan_ Wi-Fi on board_, tolong ya..." Karin menyatukan telapak tangannya di dada, dengan pandangan memelas dan suara bergetar "Perutku sakit sekali, aku harus ke toilet! He..."

"Hahhh... Karin-_chan_.. kamu ini ada-ada saja... baiklah..." Rekannya tersebut menunjukan raut pura-pura kesal.

"He he... terima kasih, Shion-_chan_! Kamu baik deh!"

Setelah Shion berlalu, ekspresi Karin berubah menjadi serius, lalu bergegas menuju loker tinggi khusus pramugari tempat ia menyimpan kopernya. Memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang melihat, Karin melesat menuju toilet dengan koper miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengamati surat resmi dari pengadilan yang ditujukan untukknya. Matanya menatap kosong amplop berwarna coklat itu, mendesah berat, lalu memasukkan kembali amplop itu pada laci meja kerjanya.

Disamping amplop itu, tersanding sebuah foto dengan pigura coklat, foto Naruto sedang memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Sepasang bola biru itu makin sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin dengan lihai merangkai senjata laras panjang jenis Steyr Aug, dua senjata dirakitnya tanpa kesulitan. Karin juga merangkai beberapa jenis pistol dengan cepat. Satu buah boks persegi panjang berisikan Kalashnikov tidak ia rakit, model terlalu kuno tidak ia kuasai dalam perakitannya.

Dari dalam koper, ia mengeluarkan dua _holster_, satu ia pakai dengan melilitkan dipinggang rampingnya. Dua pistol dan beberapa magazine diselipkan disana, Sedangkan untuk laras panjang ia menenteng AK-47 standard.

Highheels pun ia lempar sembarang, menggantinya dengan sepatu bot kulit berwarna hitam tinggi sampai dibawah lutut. Ia pun memakai _kevlar_, serta mengeluarkan empat _kevlar_ lainnya dari koper. Karin menatap pantulan di cermin toilet, seorang wanita muda dengan rompi anti peluru, AK-47 tersampir dibahu, dua pistol dan satu belati di _hostler_ yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Rok mini yang jelas menggambarkan bongkahan pantatnya yang montok serta paha putih mulus dipadu dengan bot kulit setinggi lutut.

Karin tersenyum melihat pantulannya sendiri, ia meyampirkan dua Steyr Aug dibahu yang nganggur, dan menenteng empat _kevlar_ serta kalasnikov dimasing-masing tangannya. Lalu keluar dari toilet, bersiap untuk pesta.

"Juugo! Gigi Hiu! Ambil ini!"

Juugo dan Suigetsu yang duduk di bangku 45B dan 45C segera berdiri. Menerima lemparan senjata laras panjang dan _kevlar_, Suigetsu mendecih kesal, "Hey hey wanita monster! Bisakah kau tidak mengejek model unik gigiku." Dan langsung mengokang senjata tersebut.

Seluruh penumpang langsung panik dan histeris, beberapa teriak tidak jelas sementara beberapa orang langsung komat-kamit membaca doa. Kepanikan massal pun tak terelakkan.

"KYAAAA! ADA TERORIIIIS!" teriakan salah satu penumpang yang histeripun makin menambah laju kecemasan dan rasa takut pada setiap nyawa disana.

Sementara Juugo dengan santai merakit senjatanya sendiri, salah satu pramugari berlari menuju telepon di dinding ruang _flight attendance_, Karin dengan kasar mendaratkan popor AK-47 nya ke perut pramugari naas itu, "Jangan coba-coba, Ayame-_chan_!"

Tersungkur kebelakang, Ayame terjatuh dilantai dengan ringisan menahan sakit pada perutnya "Apa yang kau lakukan, Karin-_chan_?"

Karin tak acuh dan berbalik menuju lantai atas. Suigetsu mengekor, dengan telapak tangan kanannya, Suigetsu menepuk keras bongkahan pantat menggoda Karin, "_Slowdown baby_, jangan tunjukan wujud monstermu pada rekan kerjamu sendiri!" Suigetsu menyeringai mesum. Karin berbalik dengan pukulan tangan kanan, Suigetsu lebih sigap dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan wajah dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Hey... Sasuke tidak suka wanita sangar loh...!"

"Cih!" Karin meludah dilantai lalu menapaki tangga berputar yang mengarahkan langkahnya ke lantai atas. Sementara Suigetsu berdiri tepat disamping ditangga yang menuju lantai atas, senjatanya disetel dalam posisi otomatis.

Juugo sendiri sudah siaga di barisan paling depan, dengan lembut Juugo berkata cukup keras agar bisa didengar oleh semua penumpang, "Tenang saja, kalian akan baik-baik saja!" Namun suara penuh kelembutan itu kontradiksi dengan bunyi khas senjata yang terkokang dari tangannya.

**.**

Dilantai atas, Karin menepuk bahu Sasuke, membuka matanya yang senantiasa terpejam, Sasuke menerima salah satu pistol dari _hostler_ Karin. Sasuke berdiri diikuti Kabuto, lalu memakai rompi anti peluru, Karin mengarahkan moncong AK-47 nya pada semua penumpang yang tiba-tiba panik.

"Semua diam dan jangan bergerak!" Kesan lemah lembut yang menjadi ciri khas pramugari-pun lenyap dari Karin, digantikan kejamnya seringai yang terpampang dari gadis berambut merah tersebut.

Sasuke dan Kabuto berjalan cepat menuju _flight deck_, Karin mengikuti hanya sampai di pintu, ketika Sasuke dan Kabuto masuk ke kokpit, Karin bersiaga tepat dihadapan pintu pembatas _Flight deck_ dengan tatapan intimidasi pada semua penumpang yang mulai ketakutan.

.

"Jadi, Jika kita dapati kabut tebal, selain _Airspeed Indicator_, panduan dari menara kontrol berfungsi sebagai mata ketiga kita..."

Rock Lee menganguk paham pada sesi 'berbagi pengalaman' di jam terbang pertamanya, ia tersentak ketika pintu kokpit di buka dengan paksa, reflek menoleh cepat, moncong pintol bersarang tepat dikeningnya. Maito Guy tak sempat berkutik, ketika sisi tajam belati Sasuke juga tepat digaris lehernya.

"Keluar! Sekarang!"

Hardikan Sasuke tak membuat gentar pilot senior seperti Guy, dengan kedua tangan diangkat diatas kepala, Guy menyanggah "Tidak bisa, keselamatan penumpang ada ditanganku, hanya aku yang bisa mengudarakan pesawat ini, anak muda!"

Bruugh!

Bogem mentah Sasuke meremukan tulang rawan dihidung Guy, darah segar bercucuran seirama jerit kesakitan Guy, Rock Lee menggigil takut, dihatinya seolah-olah gerbang kematian sudah menyapa.

"Cepat bangkit dan ikuti perintah kami!" Kabuto dengan kasar mencengkram kerah seragam Guy lalu menyeretnya hingga_ VIP room_. Lee berjalan mengikuti dibelakang dengan todongan pistol di belakang yang kapan saja bisa melubangi kepalanya. Karin mengarahkan moncong senjatanya pada Guy dan Lee yang terduduk dilantai. Sasuke dan Kabuto dengan sigap kembali masuk ke _flight deck_, Kabuto mengambil alih kemudi, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Rock Lee.

"Apa mereka sudah menghubungi pihak ATC Korea Utara?"

"Dari analisaku, sudah Sasuke, sekarang kita hanya menunggu sebentar lagi untuk masuk ke wilayah jepang."

Sasuke menatap tajam kedepan, seringai penuh kemenangan terukir, mengambil radio dan memencet salah satu tombol di sana, Sasuke sudah terhubung dengan semua semua penumpang.

"semuanya, dengarkan aku!"

Seluruh penunpang yang dikecam takut seksama mendengarkan pengeras suara.

"Mulai saat ini, Pesawat ini dibawah kendaliku!"

**To be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, hamba kembali.**

**Mari kita berbincang-bincang sejenak, antara penulis dengan para pembacanya.**

**Terima kasih telah memberi respon positif pada karya kedua hamba ini. Terima kasih atas 17 review positif dan 7 fav serta 8 follow.**

**Chapter 1 re-publish dengan merevisi kata yang seharusnya italic, dan kamus istilah sudah diletakan diatas chapter. Terima kasih atas masukan-masukan demi perbaikan terhadap fic hamba. (Untuk EYD, special thanks for Shunou and Barbara123)**

**Ada yang bertanya, darimana author dapatkan ide?**

**Dari berbagai film Psychological movie tentunya, termasuk airforce one dan die hard, Cargo, De Javu, dan lainnya. Tapi alur pasti beda, karena judul fic ini bukan air force one.**

**Adu kepintaran layaknya L dan Light ?**

**Hm... mungkin tidak sampai segitunya, L vs Light adalah Psychological bintang lima menurut saya, atau bisa jadi! Silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya. Yang pasti, ikatan NaruSasu atau layaknya L dan Light tetap akan hamba pertahankan.**

**Berdasarkan timing, berarti fiksi ini tidak akan menghabiskan banyak chapter, kecuali ada pengalih perhatian?**

**Benar, psychological tidak bisa bertele-tele, jadi bisa saya pastikan fiksi ini akan tamat dibawah 10 chapter.**

**Kelemahan saya dalam Fiksi ini adalah, Interval waktu update punya peran penting disini. Psychological harus greget, permainan emosi dari peran/tokoh harus sampai 'feel' nya pada pembaca, semua harus dikemas secara cepat, tepat, dan fokus.**

**Saya akan kehilangan pembaca jika mengabaikan salah satu faktor diatas, dan itu resiko terbesar Psychological. Kecuali setiap update pembaca rela mengulang untuk membaca dari chapter satu sampai chapter terbaru.**

**Apakah author memiliki jadwal update teratur?**

**Ah... hamba tidak punya jadwal update teratur, ada beberapa hal di dunia nyata yang membuat hamba 'drop'. Kehilangan pekerjaan, ditinggal kekasih dengan cara menyakitkan, ditipu polisi gadungan yang mengakibatkan keluarga mengalami kerugian materi, dan berbagai masalah pribadi yang datang bertubi-tubi pasca lebaran ini.**

**Hamba sedang stress.**

**Mendekati gila.**

**Hamba masih menikmati sensasi rasa sakit dipermainkan takdir.**

**Meski sekarang belum dapat pekerjaan baru, tidak menjamin hamba bisa update teratur.**

**Ah, maaf.. ini author notes paling tidak kompeten yang hamba tulis karena memasukkan unsur pribadi didalamnya, maaf sudah menunjukan ketidak jantanan hamba sebagai lelaki.**

**Untuk alasan yang sama, Jiraiya legend ninja wise and brave belum bisa update. Dan juga untuk chapter fic Jiraiya, hamba harus berhati-hati karena sudah memasuki moment lahirnya tiga legenda ninja konoha, sannin.**

**Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan hamba 'curhat'.**

**Dan ini dia, chapter yang memegang point penting bagi Hamba dan fic ini kedepannya,**

**Hamba, L samudra putra,**

**Mempersembahkan ;**

**The Negosiator**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakter didalamnya hak milik tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Seluruh nama Bandar Udara dan merupakan nama asli dan tempat real.**

**Seluruh nama maskapai penerbangan merupakan rekayasa penulis.**

**Genre : Psychological Thriller - Action - Adventure**

**Rate : K**

**Main Character : Naruto dan Sasuke**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini Serius! Fiksi ini Alternatif Universe (AU) dan Out of Character (OOC), bagi anda yang tidak suka silahkan untuk tidak membaca. **

**Pahami makna **

**'Don't Like Don't read!'**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamus Istilah :**

**Autopilot** : Sebuah sistem mekanikal, elektrikal, dan hidraulik yang memandu kendaraan tanpa campur tangan manusia. Sistem ini dipakai pada pesawat dan kapal. Penggunaan sistem melingkupi beberapa syarat, antara lain, ketinggian, _route_, cuaca dsb.

**Noise** : Suara yang menganggu pada sebuah alat komunikasi atau pesawat bunyi gemerisik, masuknya sinyal lain dalam frekuensi, dsb.

**...**

Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat ada pesawat dengan kode NSA112 masuk wilayahnya dan belum ada _contact_.

"NSA112, disini ATC bandara Haneda Tokyo, anda sudah masuk dalam radar kami. Terima kasih."

Kening pemuda jabrik itu makin berlipat, seharusnya ada jawaban dari pesawat milik pemerintah tersebut.

"NSA112, disini ATC Tokyo, anda sudah masuk dalam radar kami. Harap konfirmasi. Terima kasih."

Tak kunjung dapat jawaban, Naruto dengan kasar menempelkan _mic_ kecil itu hingga membentur bibirnya.

"NSA112, disini ATC Tokyo, anda sudah masuk dalam radar kami. Harap memberi konfirmasi bahwa-"

"Halo Jepang."

Deg.

Itu bukan jawaban yang seharusnya.

"Kapten NSA112, harap memberi konfirmasi yang benar." Naruto menuntut dengan ketar-ketir.

"NSA112, siapa yang berada dalam _flight deck_ sekarang dan apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Dimana pilot?"

Hening adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan beruntun Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, ia sangat berharap ini bukan-

"Tentu saja kami membajak pesawat ini, bodoh!"

Naruto langsung memutuskan kontak. Dengan kasar berdiri hingga kursi putarnya terjantuh, ia melambaikan tangannya dengan panik ke arah kanan, dimana ruangan paling ujung berdinding kaca itu adalah ruangan atasannya.

Kakashi, pria _easy-going _yang entah kenapa bisa jadi orang nomor satu di ruang kontrol ini heran melihat salah satu petugasnya melambai tangan dengan ekspresi panik, namun gelagat yang ditunjukan oleh petugas berambut pirang itu menandakan sesuatu yang amat genting.

Kakashi berlari, dengan kasar membuka pintu kacanya dan menabrak siapapun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Salah satu pesawat NSA dibajak!" Dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikategorikan pelan, nyata sekali kalimat dari Naruto membuat Kakashi yang berdiri dihadapannya dan semua petugas ATC disana tersentak kaget.

"Chouji! Hubungi polisi!"

"Siap!" Rekan Naruto yang bertubuh tambun segera mengangkat gagang telepon menekan nomor darurat polisi.

"Ino, hubungi departemen keamanan nasional dan pihak NSA!"

"Baik, pak!" Ino dengan lekas mengikuti perintah Kakashi.

lampu pada salah satu tombol _mic_ Naruto kembali berkedip dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'biip'.

"Oh _shit_! Mereka menghubungi kita, pak! Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kakashi dan Naruto menatap horor pada tombol hijau yang terus berkedip itu.

Biip.

"Tenten! Segera perintahkan pemadam kebakaran bandara kita bersiaga!"

"Siap, pak!"

"Dan kau Naruto," Kakashi menatap Naruto entah dengan makna pandangan apa.

Biip.

"Tetap lakukan kontak dengan mereka."

"Ta-tapi pak, sa-saya..."

Biip

"Sekarang. Naruto."

Naruto terduduk lemas dikursinya. Sedangkan Kakashi berdiri disamping pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, keparat! Kenapa lama sekali menjawab panggilanku!" Makian menjadi salam pembuka.

"Ahh..ma-maaf, a-aku harus-" Naruto gugup. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau memanggil polisi atau siapapun!"

_"Sudah ketahuan ya..." _ Naruto membatin. Ia mencoba rileks sebisa mungkin. "Bagaimana keselamatan penumpang?"

"Tenang saja, selama mereka patuh, mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Jadi, apa maumu, pembajak?!" Naruto memberikan ketegasan pada kalimatnya.

"Wuo wuo wuo!"

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan pembajak, aku punya nama, keparat!"

"Oh, jadi namamu keparat?"

"Setan! Jangan bercanda denganku bangsat!"

"Maafkan aku, kadang kebodohan menguasai diriku sepenuhnya." Naruto menghiba.

"Hah?" Terdengar nada tanya disuara yang jauh itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. _"Tuhan, kumohon buat Naruto sedikit pintar untuk kali ini saja."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, jadi namamu keparat?"

Gigi Sasuke gemeletuk menahan amarah, "Setan! Jangan bercanda denganku bangsat!"

"Maafkan aku, kadang kebodohan menguasai diriku sepenuhnya."

Seperti memang tak disengaja, benar-benar membuat Sasuke keheranan, "Hah?"

Sasuke menekan tombol pemutus kontak, "Apa apaan ini? Kenapa ada orang tolol di menara pengawas?" Entah bertanya pada siapa, yang jelas Kabuto diam saja.

Sasuke kembali menekan tombol untuk menghubungi menara pengawas. "Jangan membodohiku, jika kau bodoh, maka kau tidak akan berseragam ATC..."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Dan namaku, Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke." Suara petugas ATC bandara Tokyo itu terdengar, menggantikan gemerisik yang sedari tadi menguar.

"Dan beri aku namamu, sebagai imbalan kau mengetahui namaku." Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya, dan sepenuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi setinggi kepalanya.

"Naruto."

"Baiklah Naruto, kurasa kita selesai di segmen perkenalan,"

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tulang punggungnya. "Tuntutanku adalah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inuzuka Kiba, seorang kameramen salah satu TV swasta yang sedang cuti, sedang asyik chatting di media sosial, awalnya, hingga ia lihat pramugari yang tadi ia minta bantuan mengaktifkan layanan _Wi-Fi on Board_ memberikan senjata api pada rekannya yang menyamar menjadi salah satu penumpang.

Bunyi kokangan senjata pada rekan yang diteriaki 'Gigi hiu' oleh pramugari seksi itu menjadi pemantik teriakan para penumpang lainnya. Ditengah teriakan histeris para penumpang, jiwa jurnalisnya langsung terpancing. Menatap layar gadgetnya, rupanya sambungan _Wi-Fi_ masih terkoneksi. Ia dengan cepat menghubungi salah seorag rekannya dikantor yang sedari tadi ikut _online_ di jejaring sosial.

'Shino, ada berita bagus, ah buruk maksudku, pesawatku sedang dibajak, tapi internet masih berfungsi, hidupkan layanan _videocall_-mu. Sekarang.'

Bugh!

"Jangan coba-coba ayame-_chan_!"

Kiba melihat langsung apa yang terjadi pada pramugari yang mendapat hantaman popor senjata yang Kiba tidak tahu apa jenisnya. Ia kembali menatap gadget dengan layar 5'2 _inch_ ditangannya._ 'Cepatlah Shino! Apa kau sedang mendownload blue film?!_

Bola mata Kiba hampir lepas dari rongganya ketika panggilan _videocall_ dari Shino masuk. Dengan cepat sebelum bunyi gadgetnya bersuara nyaring, ia menekan tombol sentuh '_accept_.'

Ia bisa melihat Shino dilayarnya, dengan sekali sentuh, ia merubah pengaturan kamera depan ke kamera belakang, dan langsung meletakkan di saku kemejanya. Karena saku yang tidak sama besar dengan ukuran gadget, kamera belakang yang terletak dibagian atas itu 'nongol.'

Shino menganga melihat apa yang ada dilayar gadgetnya, ada penumpang bersenjata api dalam pesawat bukanlah hal bagus meski akan sangat bagus dijadikan berita. Ia segera berlari ke ruang produksi sambil berteriak semacam rating atau entah apa.

**..**

"Baiklah Naruto, kurasa kita selesai di segmen perkenalan,"

Tubuh Naruto dan Kakashi maupun semua petugas menegang. Mereka semua mengelilingi meja kerja Naruto.

"Tuntutanku adalah..."

Sepertinya lawan bicara Naruto sengaja memberi jeda untuk menambah kecepatan degup jantungnya.

"Tiga ratus juta..."

Naruto terkejut. Lehernya kembali tegap.

"Dalam bentuk dollar Amerika, tentunya! katakan itu pada pemerintah Jepang!"

Kakashi memutus kontak pada _stand mic_ naruto. "Chouji! Apa kau benar benar menghubungi polisi? Dan mana departemen keamanan nasional?"

"Haku, kau ambil alih semua pesawat yang masuk cakupan radar Naruto. Sara, Hidupkan layar utama!"

Tak perlu menunggu respon para anak buahnya yang langsung bubar disekeliling meja Naruto, Kakashi menoleh pada Naruto dengan pandangan memelas, "Naruto, kau ulur waktu sampai polisi datang dan mengambil alih semua ini, mengerti? Keselamatan ratusan nyawa sedang dipertaruhkan, Naruto." Kakashi menepuk punggung Naruto berkali-kali. Sementara Naruto merespon dengan raut wajah yang susah diartikan.

Naruto mengambil _memo notes_ nya di ujung meja, "Baiklah, Sasuke, 300 juta, dalam bentuk dollar Amerika. Aku sudah mencatatnya." Jari Naruto masih menahan tombol penyambung dan pemutus kontak.

"Sekarang jam 12:45 PM, _correct_?"

Naruto melirik jam digital pada ujung bawah kanan monitornya, "_Incorrect_, 01:45 Tokyo _time_, _sir_!"

"Oh.. aku lupa, jam tanganku masih di setelan jam China. Baiklah, mari kita setel jam kita di posisi 12:00 PM"

Naruto mengarahkan kursor pada jam digital komputernya, lalu merubah setelan jamnya.

"Sekarang 12:01, _correct_?"

"12:01, _Correct_!" Naruto bersedekap, dengan perasaan berkecamuk, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Penuhi tuntutanku dalam 75 menit kedepan, setiap satu menit aku akan membunuh dua penumpang, jadi, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Seluruh petugas ATC membelalakan mata.

"Kau mengerti, Naruto?"

"Dimengerti!"

Brak!

pintu kayu terbuka paksa oleh tiga orang polisi. "Sarutobi Asuma, kepala unit satuan anti terorisme!" Asuma langsung menunjukan tanda pengenal di udara, "Siapa pemimpin disini?!"

"Oi.. teman lama, disini!" Kakashi melambai santai dengan senyum bersahabat yang tersembunyi dibalik maskernya.

"Kakashi, heh?" Asuma dan kedua rekannya mendatangi tempat Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Tak kusangka, seorang _grand marshall_ bisa jadi-"

"Bisakah kalian reuni nanti saja setelah semua ini selesai?" Naruto menginterupsi, tanpa menoleh, matanya tetap fokus pada monitor tanpa geming sedikitpun.

"Ceritakan padaku apapun yang kau tahu, Kakashi!"

"Ada yang membajak pesawat NSA112, sejauh ini belum diketahui ada berapa orang, hanya ada satu orang yang berkomunikasi dengan kami, kami juga belum tahu dia pemimpin para teroris atau bukan."

"Motifnya?"

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, melihat wanita yang merupakan rekan Asuma, "Uang, Nona... em.." Kakashi melihat dada Anko yang menyembul padat dibalik seragamnya, sekilas ia melihat _name tag_ 'Mitarashi Anko.'

"Nona Anko." Kakashi menatap layar raksasa yang terpampang di sebelah kiri ruangan, tepat dekat pintu masuk, sambil menggelengkan kepala mencoba menepis imajinasi apa yang tersembunyi dibalik padatnya gumpalan di dada Nona Anko tadi. "Tiga ratus juta dollar." Imbuh Kakashi.

"Genma, apa kata departemen keamanan nasional?" Asuma bertanya pada salah satu rekannya, Genma.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dengan membawa negosiator mereka."

"Apa mereka sudah menghubungi perdana menteri?" Asuma kembali bertanya.

"Mereka sudah menghubungi perdana menteri.. Namun kita belum tahu responnya."

Kini mereka bertiga menatap layar lebar di dinding ruangan menara pengawas yang menampilkan radar serta lokasi NSA112. Kakashi dan Naruto tetap dengan monitor di meja kerja Naruto.

"Naruto, katakan pada Suke suke itu, bahwa kita sudah melapor pada pemerintah." Kakashi memberikan instruksi.

"Namanya Sasuke, bukan suke-suke, _boss_!" Naruto kembali menekan tombol hijau pada _standmic_.

"Sasuke, kau bisa mendengarku?"

**..**

"Sasuke, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Gemerisik radio terpecah oleh suara Naruto. Sasuke mengambil alat komunikasi tersebut, "Lihat jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke meletakan radio dengan tergantung, sehingga radio tersebut tetap tersambung dengan menara pengawas.

"Em... 12:04"

Sasuke bergegas berdiri, dengan sebelah tangan ia membuka pintu kokpit, lalu mengacungkan pistol pada Guy dan Lee yang terduduk dilantai.

"Kau, berdiri!"

Merasa dirinya ditunjuk, Lee berdiri dengan lutut gemetar.

Dor!

Sebuah tembakan melubangi kepala Rock Lee.

Dor!

Maito Guy pun, yang sedang terduduk, juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Sontak seluruh penumpang berteriak histeris. Sasuke kembali duduk diruang kokpit, raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau... kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa, sudah kubilang tiap 1 menit aku akan menembak dua penumpang, bersyukurlah karena aku hanya memecahkan kepala pilot dan co-pilot."

**..**

Dor!

Dor!

Dua suara tembakan segera membuat menara pengawas hiruk pikuk dalam selimut ngeri.

"Kau... kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa, sudah kubilang tiap 1 menit aku akan menembak dua penumpang, bersyukurlah karena aku hanya memecahkan kepala pilot dan co-pilot."

"Ka-kau... KENAPA KAU HARUS MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG TAK BERSALAH!" Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa mereka tak sekedar mengancam.

"Mereka dibunuh Jepang. Bukan aku, Naruto, jika kau ingin mencari pihak yang disalahkan, maka salahkanlah jepang."

Suara dingin dan kelam itu makin membuat Naruto naik pitam, "APA MAKSUDMU! JANGAN BERTELE-TELE!"

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto melihat lampu pada tombol _mic-_nya, ia yakin masih tersambung.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN MEREKA DIBUNUH JEPANG, KEPARAT!" Suara tak kalah sangar membalas bentakan Naruto. "LEBIH BAIK SURUH PEMERINTAH MENYIAPKAN UANGNYA! DAN LIHAT JAM, BODOH!"

Baik Naruto ataupun Kakashi terdiam. Ino menitikan air mata, kejam sekali mereka, batinnya.

Naruto kembali melirik jam.

12:05

Dor!

Lalu teriakan histeris kembali terdengar di _speaker_ mini set komputer Naruto.

"Sepertinya, sesaat lagi penumpang lantai bawah juga sudah bersiap untuk pesta."

Naruto tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi orang bernama Sasuke saat mengatakan itu. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat, hingga kuku pada jemarinya begitu menusuk telapak tangannya.

"Kau.. apa kau masih punya hati, hah?" Ekspresi Naruto sendiri sulit ditebak. Ia menunduk, poninya yang mulai memanjang menutupi kedua matanya.

Lawan bicaranya merespon. "Hah? Kau bicara apa? Apa kau bicara soal hati? Oi Naruto, apa kau punya hati?"

Naruto menegakan kepala.

"Kau kira hanya kau yang punya hati? Hanya kau yang punya segudang kebaikan? Hanya kau yang memiliki simpati dan empati yang begitu dalam? Hanya kau yang mempunyai cinta kasih, Jika kau merasa begitu, maka kau merasa sedang menjadi-"

"Tuhan." Naruto memotong cepat.

**..**

"Hn. Orang ini menarik, bukan begitu, Kabuto?"

Kabuto yang sedang mengemudi dalam keadaan _Autopilot_ bersedekap, menoleh sedikit pada Sasuke, "Maksudmu, dari segi pemikiran?"

"Hn."

"Tapi Sasuke, aku tidak pernah melihat kau berbicara sepanjang ini. Bagiku letak menariknya adalah, petugas ATC TWR itu mungkin satu-satunya makhluk hidup selain Itachi-_sama_ yang membuatmu bisa berbicara. Berbicara dalam artian layaknya makhluk sosial lainnya. Biasanya kosakatamu hanya satu atau dua kata saja..."

"Hn." Lanjut Sasuke, yang kembali menghubungi Naruto.

"Tepat sekali." Sasuke berbisik pelan sekali, namun pasti terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau Tuhan?"

"Itu pertanyaan Ibrahim, dan alam semesta sudah menjawabnya."

Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Ha... kau benar Naruto."

"Dan Kau, Sasuke," suara _Noise_ kembali memberi jeda pada kalimat Naruto.

"Sedang merasa menjadi Tuhan."

Sasuke menyeringai.

**..**

Namikaze Sakura, menguap lebar setelah menidurkan putri sulungya. Bocah berumur 6 tahun dengan rambut pink serta emerald hijau yang kini sedang tersembunyi dalam kelopak yang tertutup. Meregangkan seluruh persendiannya, Sakura menguncir rambut panjangnya yang tergerai, lalu beranjak ke ruang keluarga.

Mengambil _remote_ yang terserak dilantai, Sakura menghenyakan tubuhnya ke sofa lalu menghidupkan TV. Melirik jam dinding, Sakura masih mencari siaran TV _Dorama_ kesukaannya.

"Haah... sudah jam dua kurang tiga menit, pasti sebentar lagi Naruto pulang... untunglah aku sudah nemasak." Monolog Sakura terhenti ketika salah satu siaran TV memberitakan _breaking news _pembajakan pesawat.

"Saat ini, rekaman masih menunjukan salah satu teroris yang menyandera penumpang dilantai bawah atau _economy class_. Belum diketahui pasti ada berapa orang teroris yang membajak pesawat NSA dengan kode penerbangan 112 rute Beijing-Jepang tersebut, namun seperti yang kita dengar dari tadi, ada tiga tembakan yang terdengan dari lantai atas yang merupakan _VIP_ dan _bussiness room_."

Sakura membengkap mulutnya sendiri, "Ya tuhan, kasihan sekali..." Sakura makin melebarkan telinga mendengarkan narasi dari reporter tersebut. Matanya terfokus pada salah satu teroris yang mengenakan rompi anti peluru dan senjata api.

"Dua tembakan terdengar beruntun. Namun tembakan ketiga terdengar beberapa menit sesudahnya. Belum diketahui berapa jumlah korban jiwa. Namun kameramen kami, yang secara tidak sengaja terjebak disana, belum bisa memberikan laporan. Saat ini pemirsa, tayangan yang anda saksikan live dari _Videocall_ kameramen kami tersebut dengan menggunakan kamera seluler 5 _megapixels_. Itu kenapa gambar yang anda saksikan dikayar kaca kurang terlalu jernih. Masyarakat Jepang, mari kita mengirim doa agar tidak terjadi hal buruk menimpa seluruh kru dan penumpang NSA112."

Sakura menyatukan telapak tangannya di dada, menutup kedua matanya dan menunduk, penuh khidmat berdoa demi keselamatan para penumpang pesawat.

**..**

Padatnya kesibukan kota metropolitan Tokyo seakan terhenti. Seluruh mobil tak bergerak, karena pengemudinya turun ke jalan. Melalui layar lebar raksasa diberbagai titik keramaian, seluruh penghuni jalan menyatukan telapak tangan mereka ke dada, mengirim doa bagi para penumpang.

Seluruh aktivitas perkantoran-pun turut terhenti, ratusan bahkan ribuan karyawan yang berada di gedung-gedung pencakar langit Tokyo juga mengirim doa.

Tokyo diselimuti keheningan dan kekhusyukan yang teramat khidmat.

Mobil yang membawa perdana menteri Sarutobi Hiruzen dan dua anggota departemen keamanan nasional segera menpercepat lajunya menuju bandara international Tokyo.

"Kenapa harus tiga juta dollar Amerika?" Hiruzen yang duduk dibangku belakang bertanya pada kepala departemen keamanan nasional yang sedang menyetir.

"Uang tebusan mereka sekarang setara dengan sepuluh milyar yen." Negosiator yang duduk di samping kepala departemen keamanan nasional menjawab pertanyaan Hiruzen.

"Tapi, kenapa harus dalam bentuk dollar?"

"Karena pemerintah hanya mengizinkan transaksi penarikan uang asing tunai di Bank Jepang maksimal tiga ratus juta dalam satu hari." Negosiator itu menjawab lagi tanpa menoleh.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain harus memenuhi tuntutan mereka?" Hiruzen kembali bertanya.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah menganalisanya, satu-satunya cara adalah memenuhi keinginan mereka. Langkah berikutnya baru bisa kita tentukan nanti setelah aku berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Yang jelas, persiapkan dulu uangnya."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Hiruzen-_sama_. Jadi cepat buat keputusanmu." Negosiator itu menoleh sesaat ke perdana menteri sebelum kembali menghadap ke arah depan.

Hiruzen mengambil telepon genggamnya, dan menghubungi bank milik pemerintah.

**..**

"Aku memang Tuhan untuk saat ini, Naruto."

Naruto menjaga keterkejutannya dengan menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Jadi, aku boleh mengajukan permohonan?"

"Ohh... " Sasuke memberi respon ambigu.

"Jangan sakiti penumpang lagi, Sasuke, bukankah uangmu sedang dipersiapkan pemerintah!"

"Baiklah... aku akan menunggu. Mungkin seumur hidupmu baru aku Tuhan yang kau temui rela menunggu."

"Demi uang." Naruto menyambung.

Asuma mengambil memo Naruto dan menulis sesuatu disana. Naruto membaca cepat, 'Terus ulur waktu. Perdana menteri dan Negosiator sebentar lagi tiba disini.'

"Sasuke.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Di izinkan, teman!" Pengeras suara di komputer Naruto sudah terhubung dengan pengeras suara di ruangan ATC, sehingga sekarang mereka semua bisa mendengar jelas percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua? Apa memang uang tujuan utamamu? Apa kau..hm.. mengalami trauma pada masa kecil? Atau kau.. hmm.. seorang _psycho_?"

"Oh... entahlah, Naruto.. aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Ratusan nyawa ada ditanganmu sekarang, Sasuke, dan kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Apa kau terkait dengan salah satu jaringan teroris dunia?"

"Aku bukan teroris, Naruto, aku Tuhan."

Naruto mendesah. "Tuhan tidak menebar teror, Sasuke, dan Tuhan tidak haus uang. Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini bukanlah tindakan Tuhan."

"Begitu persepsimu, tapi tidak denganku." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada teramat santai. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, Naruto." Imbuh Sasuke.

**..**

"Ketika Tuhan dengan kuasa-Nya selalu memberikan hadiah buruk pada umat-Nya, ketika Tuhan menjerat hamba-Nya denga takdir yang tak pernah baik, maka Tuhan juga menebar teror!" Sasuke mencengkram radio dengan kuat.

Ia menunduk. Helaian rambut menutup matanya.

"Tuhan maha adil, Sasuke. Meski takdir baik jarang menyapa, Tuhan punya rahasia teramat dalam." Radio itu melanjutkan lisan Naruto.

"Tuhan maha adil, Tuhan maha bijaksana, dan Tuhan maha-maha lainnya, itu adalah paradigma yang berkembang di umat manusia, Naruto." Sasuke menahan getir.

"TUHAN TELAH MENYAKITIKU, NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak lantang. Mukanya memerah dengan seluruh urat leher menonjol keluar. "TUHAN MENYAKITIKU! LALU, KEMANA LAGI AKU BERSERAH DIRI DALAM PEDIH DAN PERIH! HAH!"

Mata Sasuke memanas, ia mati-matian menjaga agar liquid tidak terbentuk dan menetes disana, "TAKDIR MENJERATKU, NASIB MENJEGALKU, KEBAIKANKU SELALU DIPURUKAN, TUHAN MENYAKITIKU NARUTO, DAN KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA REMUK REDAM HATIKU SAAT INI!"

**..**

"Haah.. haah.. haah..."

Naruto bisa mendengar betapa susahnya Sasuke menarik nafas setelah berteriak sedemikian hebatnya.

"Naruto... aku dibunuh takdir. Ini sangat sakit. Sungguh."

Naruto bisa menangkap kepiluan dari nada Sasuke. Naruto mencengkram dadanya begitu kuat. "Tuhan menyayangi umat-Nya, Sasuke, kita tak pernah bisa bayangkan seberapa dalam kasih-sayang tuhan. Tuhan tidak punya batasan, Sasuke, sedangkan pola pikir kita terbatas."

"Takdir sedang mempermainkanku, Naruto." Sasuke menjawab.

"Bahkan ketika takdir mencekik lehermu, pastikanlah bahwa itu adalah cara tuhan mengujimu."

"Berhentilah, Sasuke." Naruto menunduk dengan mulut tepat di depan _mic_. "Berhentilah."

"Sasuke, bukan kau saja yang merasakan sakit, setiap orang merasakan sakit yang berbeda, setiap orang pasti pernah menghujat takdir yang selalu membelit mereka kearah kegelapan."

Terdengar isakan dari ruang kokpit NSA112, "Tuhan membenciku."

Naruto menangis. Pembicaraan ini begitu dalam dan menusuk hatinya. Seluruh petugas ATC dan kepolisian menganga. Mereka tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Berhentilah, Sasuke. Jangan lari lagi."

Naruto mencoba mengendalikan nafasnya yang sesak. "Kita adalah orang-orang pasrah yang menyerah, Sasuke."

**..**

Cairan bening mengalir di pipi pucat Sasuke. "Aku... tidak pernah melarikan diri."

Ia dengan kasar mengusap airmata dengan lengannya. "Dan aku tidak pasrah pada takdir, karena itu, Naruto, harus ada yang menentang segala kebijakan Tuhan."

Sasuke kembali menunduk. Kali ini lebih dalam, dan cengkraman tangannya pada radio semakin erat. "Harus ada yang menjadi oposisi, Naruto, agar tuhan tidak mendominasi."

Hening. Kedua insan sama-sama menunduk. Gemerisik menyapa sebelum suara Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Sasuke. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Tapi apapun persepsimu. Apapun masa lalu yang membentukmu menjadi seperti saat ini,dengarlah..."

Sasuke menajamkan telinga.

"Bahwa takdir adalah pintalan benang di antara jemari Tuhan. Banyak rahasia dalam labirin kehidupan ini. Jika kau tersesat, pastikan kau tetap menapak bumi."

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Sasuke menyampaikan itu dengan benar-benar tulus. Ia mencoba memaksa senyum, tapi kepedihan tetap menggerogoti hatinya.

**..**

"Masa lalu apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Jika kau mau, aku siap mendengarkan." Alat komunikasi itu masih tersambung dengan Naruto.

"Akan lebih bagus jika kita saling berbagi dengan ditemani sebotol whisky dan potongan daging panggang."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, Sasuke..."

Sasuke mendongak, "Ya.. membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan dengan menciptakan situasi yang menyenangkan."

**..**

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto, ceritakan padaku, siapa dirimu, dan apa kau sudah berumah tangga?" Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto heran mengapa Sasuke membelokan arah pembicaraan.

"Eh?!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ya... aku sudah punya istri dan seorang putri. He he..."

"wah... pasti lucu sekali putrimu..."

Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat heran, dari nada suara Sasuke yang berubah total ke arah ceria. Tidak ada nada suram dalam setiap pujian Sasuke. "Yaah... he he... tahun ajaran depan dia sudah masuk sekolah dasar..."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa ada dimenara pengawas bandara?"

"Oh.. aku menyukai hal-hal seperti ini, selain _basic_ pendidikanku juga tentunya, menjadi mata penunjuk bagi orang lain."

"Dan Naruto, jangan lupa uangnya." Suara bersahabat Sasuke kembali menjadi dingin dan penuh aura kelam.

"Tentu, sedang dipersiapkan."

"Berapa lama?"

"Sebelum tenggat waktumu usai." Naruto asal menjawab, karena ia tak tahu jawaban dari perdana menteri, baginya tetap mengalihkan suasana hati Sasuke menjadi lebih tenang adalah prioritas demi keselamatan penumpang.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku." Sasuke memutus kontak Naruto.

Brakk!

Pintu kayu itu kembali bernasib malang, dibuka paksa, lebih tepatnya di dobrak. Tiga orang masuk kedalam dengan tergesa. Semua orang berdiri dan _ojigi_ pada perdana menteri, kecuali Naruto yang tetap duduk pada kursinya.

Perdana menteri Sarutobi Hiruzen, kepala unit divisi investigasi departemen keamanan nasional, Nara Shikaku, dan seorang negosiator yang juga putra kepala unit investigasi, Nara Shikamaru, mendekat ke meja Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu kronologi-nya dari awal, terangkan saja apa yang terjadi saat ini." Shikaku bertanya pada Asuma.

"Kami berhasil mengulur waktu dengan terus berkomunikasi dengan si pembajak. Namanya Sasuke."

"Dan..." Asuma menambahkan, "Tuan-tuan... perkenalkan, Namikaze Naruto, petugas ATC yang berhasil mengajak si pembajak berbicara, dan berkat Naruto, si pembajak bernama Sasuke itu tidak menembak dua penumpang tiap menit, sejauh ini, hanya pilot, co-pilot dan seorang penumpang yang diketahui tewas."

Mereka semua memandang Naruto. Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, Naruto berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru.

"Hebat sekali, Naruto-_san_, tugasmu sudah selesai, biar kuambil alih sekarang."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Melepaskan jabat tangannya, Naruto berujar, "Akhirnya..." Naruto menoleh pada Kakashi, "Pak, ini sudah jam pergantian shiftku, apa aku boleh pulang?"

Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto, "Tentu, kerja hebat Naruto, akan kutelepon nanti jika semua ini selesai."

Naruto mengambil langkah, menuju pintu keluar, beberapa temannya, yang sebenarnya sudah berganti shift juga namun enggan pergi dari ruangan kontrol ATC, mengacungkan jempol untuk Naruto.

Sesampainya diluar ruangan, Naruto dengan langkah gontai menuju lift untuk ke lantai dasar.

Shikamaru segera duduk dikursi Naruto. Kakashi menerangkan sesaat mana tombol pemutus kontak dan beberapa tombol pada standmic itu. Sedangkan Shikaku memerintahkan salah satu anak buah kakashi menyetel TV disalah satu monitor.

Shikamaru bersiap menghubungi kembali NSA112. "NSA112, disini menara pengawas, ganti."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Nara Shikamaru, Negosiator dari pemerintah."

"Mana Naruto?" Nada garang tercipta disana.

"Tugas Naruto sudah berakhir, aku lebih profesional dan kompeten dalam bidang ini. Dan masalah uangmu-"

"Mana Naruto? Aku hanya ingin Naruto." Suara dingin di pengeras suara itu entah kenapa seakan akan mencengkram semua orang di menara pengawas.

"Tuan, kapasitasku adalah-"

"KEPARAT! MANA NARUTO? MANA NARUTOOO?!"

Shikamaru menoleh bingung pada Kakashi dan ayahnya.

**..**

Sasuke keluar dari kokpit. Dengan kasar, ia mencengkram kerah baju salah satu penumpang dan menyeretnya ke kokpit. Pria itu merintih mohon ampun. Dengan hentakan kasar, pria itu tersungkur tepat diantara kedua kursi pilot dan co-pilot.

Sasuke duduk kembali dikursi co-pilot dan mengambil radio.

"Siapa namamu!" Sasuke mendekatkan radio itu pada mulut orang tersebut.

"Am...ampuni aku tuan..."

Bugh!

Sasuke menendang kepala orang tersebut. Dengan sekali jambakan, Sasuke mengarahkan radio pada mulutnya. "Yang kutanya itu siapa namamu?!"

"Fujiwara Sakami, tuan. Ampuni aku, tuan."

"Dengar keparat!" Sasuke dengan lantang dan mata penuh amarah menghubungi ATC, "Kuhitung dari satu sampai duapuluh, jika Naruto tidak datang aku akan meledakan kepala Fujiwara sakami ini!"

**..**

"CEPAT PANGGIL NARUTO!" Asuma berteriak pada Genma. Dengan sigap Gemma berlari sekencang mungkin mencari Naruto yang kemungkinan masih dilantai dasar.

Kakashi pun mengambil _handphone_ dari sakunya dan mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Namun ia segera menutup flip _handphone_-nya dengan kasar. "Sial! Nomornya sibuk!"

"Satu." Sasuke memulai hitungannya.

"Tenang tuan Sasuke, kami sedang-"

"JANGAN PANGGIL NAMAKU DENGAN MULUT KOTORMU, BANGSAT! HANYA NARUTO YANG BOLEH MEMANGGIL NAMAKU!"

"Baik, baik tuan, Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, butuh waktu untuk kesini lagi." Nara Shikamaru mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Dua!"

Kakashi kembali mencoba menghubungi Naruto tapi nomor Naruto tetap sibuk.

"Tiga!"

"Tunggu tuan, kumohon..."

"Empat!"

"Lima!"

**To be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

**Yo **_**readers**_**! **_**I'am back**_**!**

**Seperti biasa, sebagai ciri khas saya, mari kita mulai cerita dengan sesi curhat.**

_**Lets talk!**_

**Setelah ditegur dua orang yang berbeda dan di fiksi yang berbeda pula, terkait pemakaian kata ganti tunggal pertama, saya tidak bermaksud merendahkan diri dihadapan sesama manusia dengan pemakaian kata hamba, tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Untuk menhindari kesalah-pahaman kita, saya menganti kata 'hamba' dengan 'saya.'**

**Ada dua hal yang ingin saya utarakan,**

**Satu, salah satu **_**reader**_** secara terbuka mengundurkan diri dari fiksi ini, karena beliau antipati terhadap karakter Sakura. Saya hanya bisa tersenyum dan bilang, "Terima kasih sudah memaknai kata **_**Don't like don't read**_**."**

**Semoga ini tidak memicu keregangan pertemanan kita yang sudah terjalin setahun belakangan ini. Saya tahu betul resiko dan konsekuensi memunculkan Sakura akan menimbulkan polemik, tapi saya adalah RAJA di fiksi ini.**

**Dua, Saya dinilai merusak citra Negara Jepang dengan sindiran berbalut deskiripsi apik yang menimbulkan kesan lemahnya keamanan Negara Jepang?**

**Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Saya memang menyindir, tapi bukan untuk Jepang, perhatikan setiap dialog yang saya tulis!**

**Saya selalu menggabungkan kata 'Kita' dan 'Ini' setelah kata 'Negara', tidak pernah saya menggabungkan kata 'Negara' dengan 'Jepang', kecuali dalam deskripsi demi tuntutan standar Subjek-Predikat dalam teks bahasa Indonesia dan demi kepentingan cerita.**

**Jadi, anda sudah pahamkan 'Negara' mana yang saya sindir?**

**Lalu, untuk sahabat saya yang juga merupakan **_**author romance**_** di fandom ini, (saya tidak bisa sebutkan namanya)**

**Saya menyampaikan belasungkawa dan duka cita teramat dalam atas pernikahanmu yang akan diselenggarakan esok, 12 Agustus.**

**Semoga kesedihan yang kau pikul demi kebahagiaan mereka diganjar pantas oleh Tuhan yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang.**

**Saya sadar, kamu tidak bisa **_**surfing**_** internet sebebas dulu pasca masa transisi, tapi mampirlah sesekali di **_**Private message **_**untuk membalas pesan-pesan saya, karena semua akses untuk menghubungimu sudah kamu blokir, yang tersisa adalah akun FFN-mu.**

**Saya akan sangat merindukanmu, juga karya-karyamu yang selalu bikin gigit jari. Kamu orang paling tabah yang pernah saya kenal. Sungguh! Saya kagum atas kesabaran dan lapangnya kamu dalam menerima belitan takdir!**

**Dunia nyata tidak seindah dan seromantis karya-karyamu, tapi seperti biasa, sahabatmu ini selalu siap membantu kapanpun kamu datang!**

**Selamat menikmati permainan takdir!**

**Jika tidak kuat JANGAN lambaikan tangan ke kamera, tapi menunduklah sesaat lalu tegakan lagi kepalamu!**

_**Go Ahead My Sista!**_

_**God Love You!**_

**(**_**Author Note**_** berisi curhat lagi? **_**Don't like don't read!**_**)**

**L samudra putra,**

**Mempersembahkan ;**

**The Negosiator**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakter didalamnya hak milik tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Seluruh nama Bandar Udara dan merupakan nama asli dan tempat real.**

**Seluruh nama maskapai penerbangan dan perusahaan serta nama departemen birokrasi pemerintahan merupakan rekayasa penulis.**

**Genre : Psychological Thriller - Action - Adventure.**

**Rate : T**

**Main Character : Naruto dan Sasuke**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini Serius! Fiksi ini Alternatif Universe (AU) dan Out of Character (OOC), bagi anda yang tidak suka silahkan untuk tidak membaca. **

**Pahami makna **

**'Don't Like Don't read!'**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamus Istilah :**

**Inflasi **:Suatu proses meningkatnya harga-harga secara umum dan terus-menerus berkaitan dengan mekanisme pasar yang dapat disebabkan oleh berbagai faktor.

**Toggle** : Setir atau alat kemudi pesawat terbang.

**Ojigi** : Membungkuk memberi penghormatan.

**...**

Tampak dari luar, keadaan normal terlihat di bandara Haneda, salah satu bangunan tinggi, dan yang paling tinggi, kokoh menjadi sentral pengawasan ke berbagai arah, menara pengawas. Ruang kendali ATC terletak pada bagian paling atas, dengan dinding kaca tebal dari tiga sisi yang bisa secara langsung memantau seluruh aktifitas pesawat di bandara. Satu-satunya sisi yang tertutup beton adalah yang menghadap ke arah pintu masuk bandara.

Naruto baru saja sampai dilantai dasar. Sambil melangkahkan kaki, ia mengambil _handphone_ dan menghubungi istrinya.

"Halo... Sakura-_chan_..."

"Naruto! Aku lihat di TV ada pesawat dibajak oleh teroris!" Sakura langsung menyambar Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya... tapi sekarang keadaan sudah baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_, pihak kepolisian sudah menangani hal ini." Kepala keluarga Namikaze keluar dari lantai dasar. Ia harus berjalan kaki untuk menuju luar bandara.

"Ohh... syukurlah, dimana kau sekarang? apa kau akan segera pulang?"

"Aku sudah diluar kantor, dan aku pasti segera pulang, Sakura-_chan_..."

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu. Jaa..."

"Tunggu!"

"Hm.. ada apa, Naruto?"

"Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Menunduk. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Sungguh. Aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Eh... kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Tunggu aku dirumah, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Baiklah, jika memang ada yang mau kau ceritakan, sebaiknya kita bicarakan dirumah, jaa..."

Naruto memutus sambungan telepon. Matanya nanar memandang lantai beton bandara, seakan mencari sesuatu disana. Sepasang bola biru itu makin sendu. Namun ketika Naruto hendak melangkahkan kaki, sesuatu melintas dipikirannya. "Eh! Apakah Sakura-_chan_ bilang bahwa ia tadi tahu pesawat dibajak dari TV?"

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, dengan membalikan badan sambil bergumam kecil, "Eh, bukankah itu pak polisi tadi?"

Terengah-engah sehabis memacu seluruh tenaga dalam larinya, Genma membungkuk memegang lutut. "Naruto, teroris itu tidak mau bernegosiasi, ia hanya ingin bicara denganmu! Ia menghitung sampai dua puluh, jika tidak-"

Genma belum selesai bicara saat Naruto dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya berlari menuju menara pengawas.

**..**

"Empat belas! MANA NARUTO!"

"Lima belas!"

"Enam belas!"

Semua petugas menara pengawas merasakan bahwa jantung mereka sekarang berdetak lebih kencang.

"TUJUH BELAS! MANA NARUTO?!"

"DELAPAN BELAS!"

Braak!

Pintu merana itu menjadi saksi betapa barbarnya kelakuan manusia tatkala panik. Naruto berlari dan menerjang Shikamaru yang sedang duduk dikursi kerja yang ia tempati tadi. Shikamaru gelagapan, tahu bahwa rem Naruto adalah dirinya. Belum sempat menghindar, Shikamaru terlempar, lalu tertindih kursi putar.

"SEMBILAN BEL-"

"AKU DISINI!" Naruto menekan tombol hijau dengan kasar. "Hosh... hosh... aku... hosh... disini, Sasuke..."

"KAU MENINGGALKANKU, KEPARAT! KAU MENINGGALKANKU!"

**..**

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, kukira semuanya berjalan lancar disini." Masih dengan nafas yang terengah, Naruto kembali bersiaga di meja kerjanya.

"Kau meninggalkanku, Naruto!" Urat syaraf pada pelipis Sasuke menonjol dan berkedut.

"Aku harus pulang, Sasuke, keluargaku menantiku."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto!"

"Hah?"

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, NARUTO!" Mata Sasuke nyalang dalam amarah.

"Baik, baik, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku ada disini. _Oke_... tenanglah Sasuke, tenanglah..."

Sasuke menjambak rambut Sakami, dengan kasar menempelkan radio pada mulut pria malang tersebut, "Berterima kasihlah pada Naruto!"

"Te-te-terima ka-kasih, Naruto... ARRGGH!"

Sasuke dengan kuat makin menjambak rambut orang tersebut, "Ucapkan nama malaikat penyelamatmu dengan sopan, keparat!"

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_sama_, terima kasih... hiks.. terima kasih, Naruto-_sama_."

**..**

"Baiklah... _You're welcome_... lepaskanlah dia, Sasuke."

Terdengar suara pintu kokpit terbuka dari pengeras suara diruangan menara pengawas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kau mengerti, Naruto!"

"_Aye_, _sir_!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala hingga surai pirangnya makin berantakan.

_"Apa maumu, Sasuke._"

"Sepertinya, jika aku berhasil menggulingkan kekuasaan Tuhan, aku akan menjadikanmu malaikat yang menyebar kebaikan pada umat manusia."

"Itu tidak sama dengan hak _prerogratif_ presiden menunjuk menteri, Sasuke. Tidak akan bisa satu manusia, bahkan jika ada makhluk hidup lain di planet lain, yang bisa melakukan tindakan kudeta pada Tuhan."

"Jika kau tertarik, kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama." Sasuke menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Silahkan kau sendiri saja."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Shikamaru menyodorkan kursi putar yang menimpanya tadi, pada Naruto yang masih berdiri. Shikamaru mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto, dan berbicara sepelan mungkin.

"Naruto-_san_, ada salah satu penumpang yang berhasil merekam keadaan pesawat." Shikamaru berbisik pada Naruto yang baru mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi.

"Eh?" Naruto menutup _mic_ dengan telapak tangannya, "Benarkah?"

Shikamaru menegakan tulang punggungnya, mendongak pada layar utama pada dinding sebelah kiri ruangan menara pengawas. Mata Naruto mengikuti gerak Shikamaru, dan terperangah pada tampilan monitor lebar tersebut. Seorang teroris bersiaga di kelas ekonomi, dengan senjata laras panjang tipe kuno dalam dekapannya.

"Apa ini maksud Sakura-_chan_ tadi?" Naruto tersentak, mengingat sesuatu. Ia memutar kursinya, berhenti tepat pada Kakashi yang ada dibelakangnya.

"_Boss_, bisakah aku minta tolong, katakan pada Sakura-_chan_ aku akan pulang terlambat, dia sudah tahu ada kejadian pembajakan, namun ia mengira kalau aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." Naruto merogoh sakunya, lalu melemparkan telepon genggam pada atasannya.

"Yo! Tentu!" Pria bermasker itu menerima _handphone_ dari Naruto.

Biip.

Tombol hijau pada _standmic_ Naruto kembali berkedip tatkala Kakashi mencari nama kontak Sakura.

"Ya... Sasuke?"

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa pada tuntutanku." Sasuke menjawab, kini dengan suara yang memberi efek mencekam.

Naruto melirik arloji-nya dan jam digital pada monitornya secara bergantian. "Pukul 02:30, masih 48 menit sebelum tenggat waktumu."

Klik.

Naruto tahu Sasuke memutus kontak.

**..**

Kabuto membuka laptopnya, yang memang ia bawa dengan tas ketika ia masuk dalam kokpit sedari awal.

"Aku tidak tahu rupanya layanan _Wi-Fi on Board_ sedang berfungsi. Kita harus mengecek keadaan pasar bursa saham, dan pasti-"

"Tunggu!" Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Kabuto, "Coba kau cek di _search engine_ siapa itu Naruto?"

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik?" Jari Kabuto mengarahkan kursor pada _bookmark_ _search_ _engine_ pada _browser-_nya.

"Lakukan saja."

"Kita tidak tahu marganya..."

"Hn. Hanya orang bodoh yang bernama seperti nama makanan atau salah satu prefektur di Jepang, kau tak perlu marga."

"Baiklah, aku ketik.. hm.. Naruto, ATC Bandara Haneda Tokyo."

Sasuke hendak memejamkan mata sebelum teriakan Kabuto memaksa ia menoleh pada layar laptop.

"_BINGO_! Lihat ini, Sasuke!"

Kabuto menunjuk layarnya, "Namikaze Naruto, terlibat skandal korupsi departemen perhubungan. Ini berita bulan lalu!"

Kabuto melanjutkan membaca, "Seorang anggota departemen perhubungan dilaporkan ke pengadilan oleh PT. Airbus Bigplane dan PT. Institut Penerbangan Jepang Mandiri karena diduga menerima suap dari PT. Boeing Stell Line, demi memuluskan kontrak kerja sama antara pemerintah jepang dengan PT. Boeing Steel Line, dalam tender proyek pembelian pesawat baru oleh pemerintah untuk maskapai Nippon SkyWay Airlines. Sidang pertama sudah dilakukan, sembari menunggu perkembangan barang bukti, Namikaze Naruto, nama anggota departemen perhubungan tersebut, di mutasi ke divisi dinas perhubungan udara, divisi dimana ia mulai merintis karir sebelum menjadi anggota divisi diplomasi dan negosiasi departemen perhubungan. Persidangan tertunda."

Sasuke bersedekap dan memejamkan mata. "Naruto... kutemukan cara membunuhmu!"

"Hah? Apa ini?" Kabuto heran ketika situs berita langgananya mengirim _email_. Ketika ia membuka pesan masuk, ia semakin heran, "_Breaking News_! _Live streaming_! NSA112 jatuh ditangan teroris! Kemana pihak keamanan? Klik tautan ini untuk segera melihat tayangannya." Kabuto segera masuk pada tautan yang dimaksud.

**..**

"Bos Kakashi!"

Kakashi menoleh pada pemilik suara, "Ada apa, Ino?"

"Pihak NSA sudah mengirim _email_ daftar penumpang NSA112! Sedang saya _print_!"

"Kemana saja mereka!" Asuma dengan cepat mengambil kertas yang berisi nama-nama penumpang NSA112. Seraya mengibaskan kertas tersebut, takut tinta _print_-nya masih basah, Asuma melanjukan gerutunya "Lambat sekali! Kenapa pejabat pemerintah selalu lambat dalam memberikan pelayanan publik!"

"Ehm!" Perdana menteri berdehem, "Oi oi."

Asuma menegang. Seluruh mata menuju padanya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Hm... apa aku salah bicara?" Asuma bertanya kikuk dengan mengaruk kepalanya.

Kakashi menghela nafas berat, "Tidak, Asuuma, Bapak perdana menteri hanya sedang sakit tenggorokan."

Dering Handphone Asuma menyelamatkan nyawanya dari tatapan membunuh semua orang di menara pengawas, termasuk tatapan mematikan dari ayahnya.

"_Moshi moshi_.. hah? Benarkah? Baiklah!" Asuma menutup panggilan teleponnya. "Ayah! Eh.. maksudku Bapak perdana menteri, anggotaku melaporkan bahwa mulai terjadi kericuhan di masyarakat, anda harus memberi keterangan langsung pada masyarakat!"

"Hubungi Menteri Hukum dan HAM, minta ia langsung melakukan _teleconfrence_!"

"Apa sebaiknya tayangan itu dihentikan saja?" Naruto menyela.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto-_san_! Ini adalah satu-satunya petunjuk kita!" Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping Naruto menyanggah.

Naruto masih menatap monitor lebar yang menampilkan _live streaming_ keadaan dalam pesawat, "Tapi Shikamaru-_san_, tayangan seperti ini sudah pasti membuat masyarakat ketakutan. Terlebih anak-anak."

**..**

"Ini dilantai bawah, Sasuke. Aku akan menuntunmu mencari letak orangnya melalui pengeras suara."

"Hn."

Kabuto mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah topeng.

Sasuke menerima dan memakai topeng porselen putih dengan corak elang tersebut, lalu menuju keluar kokpit.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke melewati Karin, "Tetap berjaga disini! Ada yang harus kuselesaikan dibawah!"

**..**

Tokyo berhenti beraktifitas. Aparat keamanan semakin meningkatkan barikade keamanan di beberapa titik vital, mencegah adanya tindakan anarkis dan kerusuhan dari masyarakat yang marah karena menganggap pemerintah belum tangan.

"Selamat siang, masyarakat Jepang yang kucintai. Aku Mitokada Homura, Menteri Hukum dan HAM."

Keheningan melanda seluruh masyarakat. Jalanan yang telah dipenuhi oleh kepadatan manusia menatap seksama layar lebar yang dipasang begitu banyak pada titik-titik keramaian. Menteri Hukum dan HAM mengambil setengah porsi layar dalam monitor.

"Kami, pemerintah bersama dengan pihak keamanan sudah melakukan yang terbaik demi menyelamatkan penumpang pada pesawat NSA112, sejauh ini, negosiasi terus dikakukan dengan pihak teroris demi menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa dalam pesawat tersebut."

**..**

Sasuke dengan tenang menuruni tangga putar, Suigetsu heran melihat ketua tim-nya datang kelantai bawah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Apakah disini baik-baik saja?"

"Hm... sedikit membosankan. Tapi jika terjadi apa-apa, si kembar ini siap menenangkan mereka." Suigetsu menunjukan dengan dagu pada dua senjata laras panjang Steyr Aug pada masing-masing tanganya.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Suigetsu lalu berjalan tenang kedepan. Juugo dari kejauhan menaikan alis pada Suiegtsu dengan pandangan 'ada apa', namun si gigi hiu hanya mengendikan bahu.

Sasuke terus melangkah hingga berhadapan dengan Juugo lalu berbalik membelakangi si pecinta senjata kuno tersebut.

**..**

"Kami minta doa kalian semua, wargaku, dan jangan membuat kerusuhan, biarkan kami bekerja dengan tenang demi menyelamatkan keluarga kita, sahabat kita, yang sedang berada di pesawat tersebut."

Seluruh lapisan masyarakat merasakan ketegangan ketika mereka melihat seseorang menggunakan pistol berjalan mendekati kamera dalam pesawat tersebut.

**..**

"Terus berjalan pelan, Sasuke." Suara dari pengeras suara menuntun langkah Sasuke, "Majulah beberapa langkah lagi."

Sasuke dengan tenang mengikuti instruksi Kabuto.

"_Stop_! Sebelah kirimu, tepat di depanmu."

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pria jabrik berambut hitam, wajah pucat dengan keringat yang membanjir membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa orang tersebut yang merekam dan mengirim gambar pada stasiun TV.

**..**

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" Kakashi bertanya entah pada siapa. Seluruh petugas ATC dan polisi serta perdana menteri menatap tegang pada layar monitor.

"Ini harus dihentikan! Dia akan membunuh kameramen tersebut!" Naruto dengan sigap menekan tombol hijau pada _standmic_-nya. "Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke! Jawablah!"

"Sasu-"

"Maaf, Naruto, Sasuke sedang sibuk dibawah. Apa ada pesan?" Jawaban teramat santai terbungkus pada suara yang menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Hey! Siapa ini? Katakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak menembak lagi! Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menembaki penumpang lagi!"

"Ah.. maaf Naruto, aku hanya pilot. Nanti jika Sasuke sudah kembali, akan kusampaikan pesanmu." Terdengar bunyi 'klik' tanda sambungan komunikasi diputus.

Naruto mencengkram kasar rambut pirangnya, "SIAPAPUN HENTIKAN INIII!"

**..**

Beberapa orang menjerit ketakutan saat dilayar, seorang berambut raven dengan topeng corak elang mengarahkan pistol tepat ke arah kamera.

Menteri Hukum Mitokada berhenti bicara, dari dalam studio ia juga ikutan tegang menyaksikan pembunuhan yang akan disaksikan seluruh lapisan masyarakat.

**..**

"Kau cukup berani, kuakui itu!" Sasuke berbicara tegas menantang pada Kiba.

Menarik nafas panjang, Kiba memantapkan keyakinan pada kematian, "Lalu, jika kau ingin menembakku, lakukan saja, setidaknya, ada secuil hal baik yang kukakukan untuk negara ini."

"Oh... nasionalis sekali!" Sasuke menyindir, dan menarik pelatuk.

DOR!

**..**

Bunyi letusan mengakhiri tayangan pada monitor, dan memicu kepanikan pada masyarakat yang tumpah dijalanan. Teriakan histeris serta cacian menguap menjadi satu bersama tangisan dan doa. Dalam seumur hidup mereka, bahkan dalam sejarah berdirinya pemerintah feodal Jepang, ini kali pertama pembunuhan ditayangkan _live_ di televisi.

Sementara itu, belasan wartawan dari berbagai televisi nasional dan internasional memadati bandara, meski pihak keamanan sudah memblokade, para jurnalis haus berita tetap menerobos meski dengan kekerasan.

**..**

Suasana hening membalut ruang kendali _Air Traffict Control_ Bandara Haneda. Naruto dalam keadaan tertunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang terukir pada wajah. Asuma memandang monitor yang menampilkan kegelapan, lalu berubah menjadi lautan semut yang memenuhi layar.

"Shikamaru! Apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini?!" Shikaku bertanya pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Kakashi-_san_, bisakah aku meminjam ruanganmu untuk rapat darurat?" Shikamaru menoleh pada orang yang paling bertanggung jawab di ruang kendali.

"Oh... silahkan, dengan senang hati.. aku adalah pejabat pemerintah yang baik."

"Sindiran yang bagus, Kakashi." Perdana menteri beserta semua petugas kepolisian berjalan melewati Kakashi, menuju ruangan berdinding kaca yang terletak paling kanan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Pak perdana menteri." Kakashi membungkukan badan.

Mereka semua memasuki ruang kerja Kakashi, Asuma diurutan belakang, melambaikan tangan yang mengenggam kertas berisi daftar nama penumpang pada rekan lamanya, "Hey temanku pejabat pemerintah yang baik dan tukang sindir, sebaiknya kau ikut masuk!"

**..**

Kabuto melirik sebentar pada Sasuke yang langsung memilih duduk di kursi co-pilot dan melemparkan topeng porselennya ke sembarang arah.

Sasuke meraih radio, dan kembali menghubungi menara pengawas. "Ah, maaf Naruto, aku ada keperluan sedikit tadi."

_Noise_ menguar, tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda ada sahutan dari seberang.

"Naruto, kau masih disana?" Pemuda raven kembali memastikan.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menembaki penumpang lagi?" Kini aura dingin membungkus setiap silabel Naruto.

"Kapan aku berjanji? Kalaupun iya, yang tadi itu termasuk pengecualian." Sasuke meletakan radio seukuran genggam itu terbalik di kedudukannya, lalu bersedekap.

"Kau menentangku, Naruto?"

**..**

"Seberapa beharganya satu nyawa manusia dihadapanmu? Tahukah kau Sasuke, bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan keluarga dari orang-orang kau bunuh?!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau yang marah? Santailah sedikit, _dobe_!"

"SANTAI? SANTAI KATAMU KEPARAT!" Tak terbendung lagi amarah yang membuncah, Naruto berdiri dan berteriak di depan _mic_-nya.

"SANTAI KATAMU? SETELAH KAU BEGITU MUDAHNYA MEMBUNUH ORANG! SETELAH KAU MEMBUAT ISTRI ORANG LAIN MENJADI JANDA! SETELAH KAU MEMBUAT SEORANG ANAK MENJADI YATIM! JIKA KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN SANTAI PADAKU, MAKA BICARALAH PADA PANTATKU!"

Suara yang tenang mencoba menahan laju amarah Naruto, "Naruto, aku hanya ingin merasakan kedigdayaan Tuhan."

"KAU BUKAN TUHAN! KAU PEMBUNUH! KAU PEMBUNUH KEPARAT!"

"Dan kau, Koruptor."

**..**

"Pihak Bank sedang menyelasaikan masalah uang ini, aku harap mereka cepat." Hiruzen membuka rapat darurat dengan melihat jam tangannya.

Mereka bertujuh duduk mengelilingi meja bundar yang biasa dijadikan Kakashi untuk rapat bersama anggotanya.

Asuma, Genma dan Anko meneliti satu persatu nama penumpang.

"Ini dia! Satu-satunya orang yang bernama Sasuke hanyalah..." Asuma menunjuk satu nama dalam daftar tersebut, "Uchiha... Sasuke!"

"Uchiha?" Kakashi menaikan alis. Bingung.

"Keluarga Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga yang memegang peranan penting ekonomi di China sebagai salah satu perusahaan besar disana. Perusahaan tersebut baru-baru ini melakukan pemecatan atau PHK secara besar-besaran." Shikamaru mencubit dagu.

"Apa? China? Berarti mereka mengirim teroris kesini! Ini sama saja pernyataan perang!"

"Tenang Hiruzen-_sama_, dalam daftar ini disebutkan bahwa dalam paspor Uchiha Sasuke berkewarganegaraan Jepang." Anko bangkit dari kursi lalu memberikan daftar nama penumpang pada Hiruzen.

Kakashi kembali meneguk ludah melihat sesuatu yang bergoyang di dada Anko ketika ia berjalan.

"Kenapa mereka meminta tiga ratus juta dollar Amerika? Kurasa ini pasti ada kaitan dengan perusahaan tersebut." Asuma bertatapan langsung dengan Shikamaru.

"Karena itu penarikan maksimal uang asing dalam bentuk tunai dalam satu hari." Shikamaru menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkan kehangatan disana pada wajahnya. Ruangan ber-AC membuat ia mengantuk, "Tuntutan mereka setara 10 milyar lebih dalam bentuk yen."

"Apa yang terjadi jika ada penarikan uang tunai besar-besaran seperti itu?" Genma makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan.

"_Inflasi_."

Enam pasang mata menatap Hiruzen, "Bursa saham di pasar saham akan anjlok. Nilai tukar yen terhadap dollar juga akan turun drastis, ditambah lagi kejadian teror seperti ini, para Investor saham akan membatalkan investasi saham mereka, bahkan mungkin membatalkan kontrak mereka yang sudah ada. Dengan kata lain, kondisi ekonomi negara kita adalah dampak pertama dari gangguan keamanan ini."

"Atau ini bukan _impact_, Hiruzen-_sama_, tapi memang sasaran mereka?! Bisa jadi tujuan awal mereka adalah merusak stabilitas ekonomi negara kita. Pasar saham kita jatuh, siapa yang akan di untungkan?"

Hiruzen menerawang, "Tak perlu jauh-jauh, tetangga kita, Korea dan China."

Shikamaru hendak kembali melanjutkan susunan kalimatnya sebelum Asuma menyela, "Bisakah kau tidak berbelit-belit? Aku yakin aku bukan satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti disini."

Genma menoleh sedikit pada rekan disampingnya, Anko, dan berbisik penuh kehati-hatian, "Kenapa orang macam dia bisa jadi pimpinan detasemen khusus anti teror?"

Wanita berambut sebahu itu tidak menoleh, hanya menjawab dengan suara yang sama pelan. "Diamlah. Dan dengarkan. Kau tidak ingin dipecat karena menghina anak perdana menteri kan?"

Genma mencibir, "Huh. Nepotisme."

"Asuma..." Shikaku menatap intens Asuma, "Karena penarikan uang sebesar itu, ditambah aksi teror, perekonomian negara kita akan lumpuh. Dan butuh waktu lama kita bangkit dari keterpurukan ekonomi, belum tentu besok ataupun lusa, efeknya akan terasa hingga beberapa minggu. Selain itu, dampak ini juga terasa pada semua kawasan ekonomi Asia timur."

"Sampai Badan Keuangan Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa turun tangan. IMF akan senang hati menghibahkan bantuan bersyarat pada kita. Lalu negara ini makin terlilit hutang." Shikamaru menambahkan.

"_Inflasi_ dapat mengakibatkan berkurangnya investasi di negara kita, mendorong kenaikan suku bunga, mendorong penanaman modal yang bersifat spekulatif, kegagalan pelaksanaan pembangunan, ketidakstabilan ekonomi, defisit neraca pembayaran, dan merosotnya tingkat kehidupan dan kesejahteraan masyarakat."

"Jadi, kita tetap penuhi tuntutan mereka?" Kali ini Kakashi yang bertanya langsung pada Hiruzen.

"Kalau saja pesawat itu kosong tanpa penumpang, Angkatan Udara sudah menjadikan pesawat itu kembang api."

"Tapi tetap saja, Hiruzen-_sama_, apapun langkah yang akan anda tempuh, _inflasi_ tetap saja akan terjadi sebagai _impact_ gangguan keamanan nasional seperti ini." Kakashi beragurmen.

"Setidaknya kita bisa menyelamatkan ratusan penumpang dengan membayar tebusan, jika kita mengambil langkah tidak membayar tebusan mereka, nyawa penumpang akan terancam, kita semakin jatuh di mata dunia." Kini Asuma yang menjawab Kakashi.

"_Tumben_ kau pintar, nak!" Hiruzen memberikan tatapan bangga pada Asuma.

Kakashi menyikut pelan rusuk sahabatnya, "Bukan aku yang bilang." Asuma meringis merasakan tajamnya siku Kakashi, "Selera humormu garing!"

"Kakashi-_san_..." Pria bermasker dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu menoleh pada pemilik suara, Shikamaru.

"Entah kenapa, aku sedikit curiga pada Naruto."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Antara Naruto dengan teroris itu, si Sasuke itu, entahlah... entah kenapa aku rasa ada sesuatu dibalik sikap mereka berdua, kenapa Sasuke hanya mau bicara dengan Naruto?"

"Kau menuduh Naruto ada kaitan dengan semua ini?" Kakashi berdiri, lalu berbalik dan melihat Naruto dari dinding bening ruangannya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," Shikamaru menyanggah, "Aku hanya heran, kenapa mereka bisa _klop_. Dan sepertinya Naruto mampu mengimbangi ketidakwarasan seorang jenius yang memimpin satu tim teroris."

"Itu adalah kelebihannya, Naruto mampu menarik perhatian orang lain bahkan dalam pertemuan pertama, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia mampu menarik perhatian Sasuke hanya melalui suaranya saja. Menarik bukan?" Kakashi menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, lalu kembali menghadap pada dinding kaca yang membatasi ruang kerjanya dengan ruang kendali kontrol, menatap anak buahnya yang kini terlihat kembali bersitegang dengan teroris pada pesawat milik pemerintah tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Shikamaru-_san_, aku pertaruhkan jabatanku bahwa Naruto tidak ada kaitan dengan semua ini, karena dia adalah-"

Kakashi menghentikan kalimat hingga tenggorokannya, Karena fokusnya kini pada Naruto yang berdiri dengan gelagat kasar hingga kursi putarnya terjatuh dan berteriak lantang dengan muka memerah. Tak perlu waktu lama merespon, ketujuh orang dalam ruangan tersebut berlari keluar menuju tempat Naruto.

**..**

"KAU BUKAN TUHAN! KAU PEMBUNUH! KAU PEMBUNUH KEPARAT!"

"Dan kau, Koruptor."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah. "Apa maksudmu, _teme_?!"

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku, _dobe_!"

"Kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan atas tindakan brutalmu yang baru saja kau lakukan!"

"Kau yang mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang, Naruto! Namikaze Naruto! Itu namamu kan?! Tersangka penerima suap dari PT. Boeing Steel Line, sidangmu ditunda lalu kau di mutasi ke menara pengawas, bukankah begitu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu!?"

Naruto duduk kembali pada kursi putar yang didirikan Shikamaru. Shikamaru berbisik tepat disamping Naruto, "Jangan terpancing permainannya."

"Bagaimana cara membungkam mulutnya?" Naruto mendongak pada Shikamaru yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tanyakan padanya, bagaimana cara mengantar uang tebusan itu, dan dimana?!"

"Sasuke, bagaimana kami mengantarkan uang padamu?"

"Masukan ke dalam tiga tas, masing-masing tas berisi seratus juta dollar. Aku akan mendarat di Haneda dalam 25 menit lagi, pastikan uang siap!"

"Tiga tas dengan masing-masing tas berisi seratus juta dollar, _Copy_!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan nada teramat rendah, "Aku kecewa padamu!"

"Hey, Shikamaru-_san_! Dia masih mengajakku berbicara, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Guratan panik jelas pada wajah Naruto.

"Ladeni saja, usahakan dia tetap dalam kondisi nyaman sampai mendarat disini." Shikamaru heran, untuk kali ini, ada kepanikan yang berbeda dalam siratan wajah Naruto.

Kakashi memasukan kedua tangannya pada celana, bergumam sepelan mungkin, "Pembicaraan berikutnya akan membunuh Naruto."

Sayangnya, Asuma yang berdiri disamping Kakashi mendengar jelas, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Kakashi menatap Asuma, sebelum kembali menatap Naruto dari belakang, "Maaf, Naruto, aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku tak mengerti kau bicara apa, Kakashi!" Asuma makin bingung, tapi mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksud dari kau kecewa padaku, Sasuke?"

"Kukira, kau adalah orang baik yang kutemui, salah satu orang baik selain kakakku yang masih ada di bumi yang kotor ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sasuke."

"Katakan padaku, berapa kau dapat suap dari ? Dan kau apakan uang itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak menerima suap dari pihak manapun!"

"Katakan padaku, Naruto!"

**..**

"Anggap saja ini semacam, hmm... pengakuan dosa, datanglah padaku dengan berserah diri lalu akui segala dosa-dosamu!"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Sasuke kembali mengambil radio, "Jika kau tidak mengaku, akan kutabrakan pesawat ini ke menara pengawas, bangsat!"

"Ancaman macam apa itu?"

"Oh! Jadi kau kira sedari awal aku hanya mengancam?" Aku kira kau adalah orang yang baik, Naruto... tapi aku kecewa! Sungguh! Sekarang aku kecewa dan lebih memilih untuk membunuhmu!" Lanjut Sasuke, "Aku benar-benar akan menabrakan pesawat ini pada menara pengawas! Seluruh manusia yang ada dalam sangkar takdir ini akan menemani perjalanan kita ke alam baka, sesampainya di neraka, bergabunglah dengan timku!"

**..**

Belasan wartawan, bahkan mencapai dua puluh lebih, sudah berkumpul disalah satu sisi _taxaway_. Pihak keamanan bandara mengerahkan kemampuan ekstra untuk mengusir para jurnalis yang ngotot masuk area yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk umum.

"Lihat itu!" Salah seorang reporter menunjuk sesuatu pada horizon, titik itu makin jelas dalam perlahan, sebuah pesawat yang akan mendarat, "Itu NSA112!"

Seluruh kameramen segera membidik sasaran gambar, para juru warta bersiap memberi laporan terbaru secara langsung.

"Disini Terumi Mei, melaporkan bahwa sesaat lagi adalah menit-menit dimana pesawat NSA dengan kode penerbangan 112 yang dibajak oleh teroris akan mendarat. Anda juga bisa lihat disekeliling saya pasukan detasemen khusus anti teror sudah bersiaga dengan senjata lengkap dan mobil barakuda anti huru-hara. Kita masih menantikan saat-saat menegangkan datangnya pesawat yang dikuasai oleh teroris!"

Ao, kameramen tersebut, segera memindah bidikannya pada NSA112 yang semakin mendekat.

**..**

"NSA112, turunkan kecepatan hingga 300 _knot_ dan turunkan ketinggian dari 2500 ke 1800 _feet_! Ikuti standar pendaratan yang benar!" Naruto melalui dinding kaca dihadapannya, bisa melihat NSA112 sudah memasuki lintas padat area bandara.

"Siapa bilang aku akan mendarat! Sudah kukatakan, aku akan menabrakan pesawat ini pada menara pengawas, untuk membunuh munafik sepertimu" Suara Sasuke benar-benar tenang, kontradiksi terjadi di menara pengawas.

Kakashi segera memberi instruksi pada seluruh anggotanya "Batalkan seluruh pesawat yang akan _take off_!"

"Jadi, Naruto, katakan padaku, apa kau benar-benar menerima suap?"

"Keparat! Aku tidak menerima suap!"

"Lalu berapa uang yang kau terima dan untuk apa?"

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA SUAP!"

**..**

"Para pemirsa di seluruh tanah air! Dari layar kaca anda sekarang anda semua bisa menyaksikan NSA112 semakin mendekat, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan mendarat, dan LIHAT! LIHAT! MEREKA TERBANG MENDATAR DI KETINGGIAN YANG SANGAT RENDAH! BAHKAN DARI SINI KAMI MULAI BISA MELIHAT JELAS BADAN PESAWAT!

Terumi Mei membelalakan mata. Sesaat setelah laporannya selesai, alarm nyaring berbunyi pada setiap titik bandara.

**"Kepada seluruh penumpang, segera keluar dari bandara dengan tenang. Jauhi bandara sejauh mungkin. Ini bukan latihan, sekali lagi, ini bukan simulasi!"**

Seperti kaset rusak, pengumuman itu berulang kali disampaikan, jeritan alarm menambah kepanikan pada setiap orang yang lebih memilih lari, daripada keluar dengan tenang sesuai instruksi. Kepanikan massal menjadikan bandara Haneda tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk dan teriakan sakit dari orang-orang yang terinjak karena berdesakan menuju pintu keluar.

**..**

"Aku sudah memerintahkan evakuasi seluruh orang yang ada dibandara. Sekarang tinggal kita disini. Pak perdana menteri, anda juga harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini!" Asuma meminta dengan santun agar ayahnya meninggalkan ruangan menara pengawas.

"Apakah mereka benar-benar akan menabrakan pesawat ke sini?" Hiruzen memberika jawaban yang berbentuk pertanyaan ambigu.

"Naruto!" Sasuke mengiterupsi suasana mencekam di ruang kendali ATC, "10 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu lalu dengan senang hati mengantarkanmu ke neraka!"

Naruto terdiam, menutup matanya. Shikamaru melihat gelagat aneh dari Naruto.

**..**

Lampu bertanda sabuk pengaman tiba hidup, seluruh penumpang terkejut karena sejak mereka disandera, mereka tak pernah melepaskan sabuk pengaman mereka.

Terdengar bunyi gemerisik dari pengeras suara sebelum suara seseorang memberi dominasi. "Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, pakai semua sabuk pengaman kalian sekarang. Kita akan menabrak menara pengawas."

Dan suara Sasuke sukses memantik kepanikan dalam kabin pesawat. Karin dengan cepat menuruni tangga putar, hendak memasuki ruang khusus _flight attendance_ sebelum Suigetsu menahannya.

"Hey! Apakah Sasuke bercanda?" Suigetsu mencengkram lengan wanita berambut merah itu dengan kuat.

Karin menendang perut Suigetsu hingga si gigi hiu jatuh terduduk. "DALAM HIDUPMU! KAPAN KAU LIHAT SASUKE BERCANDA, TOLOL!"

Karin segera duduk di kursi lipat khusus pramugari dalam ruang _flight attendance_, tatapan sinis dari rekan kerjanya menyambut bahkan sebelum Karin duduk.

"Sial! Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Kenapa aku mati sebagai penjahat! Padahal cita-citaku mati sebagai pendekar pedang!" Suigetsu merutuk disamping Juugo yang terlebih dahulu duduk dibangku awal mereka.

**..**

"Naruto, apa kau menerima suap?"

Naruto makin gelisah atas intimidasi dari Sasuke, "Aku tidak menerima suap!"

"Naruto, apa kau menerima suap?" Pertanyaan yang sama dengan nada yang sama tenangnya.

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA SUAP!" Mata naruto mulai memanas, ia merasakan bahwa pasokan oksigen makin berkurang di paru-parunya.

"Naruto, apa kau menerima suap?"

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA SUAP, KEPARAT!" Naruto menggigil hebat. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Mereka tiga kilometer di depan kita, terbang secara vertikal, panjang pesawat Boeing adalah 76,25 meter, jika sudah dua kilometer didepan kita, maka berarti mereka memang ingin menabrakan pesawat pada menara pengawas. Dengan jarak sesempit itu, Pesawat komersil tidak akan bisa menghindar." Kakashi bermonolog, namun jelas didengar oleh semua yang hadir disana.

"Ayah, ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini!"

"Jika kau ingin lari, maka larilah, Asuma!" Hiruzen menatap dinding kaca menara pengawas. "Siapapun yang ingin pergi, pergilah!"

Namun tak ada satupun yang beranjak.

"Naruto, apa kau menerima suap?" Sasuke menjelma menjadi malaikat maut dalam setiap silabel yang tenang dan dalam.

"Aku.. hiks.. tidak menerima suap!" Naruto menjambak kasar rambutnya. Ia menunduk, dengan sesegukan yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Jangan menangis cengeng! Katakan padaku apa kau menerima suap?"

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA SUAP!"

"Dua kilometer lagi." Kakashi kembali berbicara sendiri, namun sontak seluruh petugas ATC berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing. Saling bersalaman dan berpelukan satu sama lain. Ino menangis paling histeris, sedangkan Chouji semakin tertawa keras.

**..**

Pesawat NSA112 terbang rendah secara vertikal dan mengarah pada menara pengawas. Belasan kamera langsung mengirim gambar pada setiap televisi di rumah-rumah masyarakat Jepang. Jarak pesawat dengan menara makin dekat, gemuruh mesin menjadi geraman kematian yang siap menjemput.

"NARUTO! KATAKAN PADAKU BAHWA KAU MENERIMA SUAP!" Sasuke mencengkram erat radio dalam genggamnya.

"Aku tidak menerima suap! AKU TIDAK MENERIMA SUAP!"

**..**

Dihadapan mereka, dibatasi dinding kaca tebal, terlihat jelas burung besi yang sedang mengamuk, siap menerkam mereka sesaat lagi. Keheningan adalah mutlak dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi belasan petugas ATC, dan beberapa pejabat penting pemerintahan, serta seorang perdana menteri. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kakashi membuang wajah malasnya.

Mereka semua Ojigi, kecuali Naruto yang masih duduk dengan tangan terkepal dan menggigil.

Belasan kamera terus mengambil detik tiap detik momen-momen menegangkan dalam sejarah dirgantara Jepang. Para reporter sudah berhenti memberi narasi. Tiap orang dalam tiap rumahnya, tiap orang pada tiap keramaian, tiap orang pada tiap pelosok, diam, dan menanti sebuah kehancuran.

"Iya..IYA! AKU MENERIMA SUAP DARI BSL SEBESAR 120 JUTA YEN!"

**..**

"Iya..IYA! AKU MENERIMA SUAP DARI BSL SEBESAR 120 JUTA YEN!"

Kabuto dengan cepat merubah posisi salah satu _joystick_ disisi kirinya lalu menginjak pedal sebelah kanan dan menarik _toggle_ yang terasa memberat karena perpindahan mendadak akselerasi dan penetrasi pada mesin utama dan perubahan gaya aerodinamika pada kedua sayap serta ekor belakang.

"Aarggh..." Raut wajah Kabuto semakin mengeras tatkala sepenuh tenaga ia menarik _toggle_.

Dalam jarak kurang dari dua kilometer, burung besi dengan bobot 412,8 ton itu berusaha mengangkat hidungnya. Kecepatan makin bertambah dengan deru mesin menggebu karena empat mesin _General Electric GE NX 2B76_ pada pesawat itu di injeksi paksa.

Jarak moncong pesawat sudah dalam radius 500 meter ketika burung besi dengan gagahnya berhasil mengangkat hidung dan melaju ke atas. Menara pengawas bergetar hebat dan semua kaca pecah berhamburan.

Dalam _Ojigi_-nya, mereka semua menggigit bagian dalam bibir mereka, kecuali Naruto yang berdiri dengan kepala tegak dan tangan terkepal menahan adrenalin yang terpacu. Lambung pesawat terangkat dalam radius 300 meter, salah satu dari empat mesin tidak sanggup melakukan penetrasi mendadak dan memaksa Kabuto menginjeksi tenaga pada ketiga mesin yang tersisa.

Naruto berjalan tenang kedepan, dan berhenti tepat didepan dinding kaca yang sudah pecah berantakan. Gemuruh mesin menjadi terompet sangkakala malaikat pencabut nyawa ketika ekor pesawat kurang dari 20 meter terangkat dan berhasil menghindari menara pengawas. Pesawat melakukan manuver ke atas dengan kemiringan yang hampir mencapai tegak lurus.

Getaran kuat di menara pengawas berhenti setelah hembusan angin kuat dari pesawat menerbangkan semua kertas dan menggeser meja kerja di ruangan itu, tapi pesawat masih belum selesai bermanuver.

Karena matinya salah satu mesin, pasokan listrik di kabin lantai bawah terputus. Tekanan oksigen menurun drastis sehingga kantung oksigen keluar otomatis dari atas kepala masing-masing penumpang. Seluruh isi perut mereka terasa menendang keluar ke kerongkongan, terhambur tak tentu tatkala mereka merasakan pesawat makin miring.

"KYYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan demi teriakan penyambut ajal terus berkumandang.

Burung besi melewati kemiringan dan tegak lurus dalam kecepatan penuh, lalu berputar 360 derajat berkali kali sebelum berbalik, dengan posisi moncong pesawat menghadap bumi, berusaha mendapatkan posisi mendatar diudara di ketinggian 1000 _feet_, Kabuto mematikan mesin utama, dengan kedua mesin sayap, pesawat menukik turun tertarik gravitasi lalu mengambil posisi vertikal, secepat mungkin Kabuto kembali menarik _toggle_ dan menghidupkan mesin utama untuk menentang gravitasi sebelum lambung pesawat atau ekor menghantam bangunan tinggi dalam bandara.

Kini pesawat berakselarsi sepenuhnya dan mencapai ketinggian 2000 kaki sebelum kembali dalam posisi mendatar di udara.

**..**

Sorak sorai kegembiraan bergema dalam ruangan kendali ATC yang sudah morat marit seperti kapal pecah. Seluruh petugas kembali berpelukan dalam kelegaan tiada tara. Ino menghambur pada tubuh tambun Chouji dengan linangan air mata, "Kita selamat! Kita selamat, Chouji!"

Naruto berbalik, memandang suasana haru karena berhasil menghindar dari Shinigami yang menarik paksa jantung mereka. Tak ada raut bahagia atau lega pada Naruto, kontras dengan suasana haru-biru pada rekan-rekannya. Shikamaru menatap intens bola biru dalam kelopak mata Naruto.

Raut wajah Naruto masih mengeras dengan tangan terkepal pada kedua sisi tubuhnya, "HEY..!"

Keheningan kembali menyebar dengan semua mata tertuju pada Naruto.

Biip.

_Standmic_ Naruto kembali berkedip. Kakashi yang paling dekat menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian senangkan?" Naruto menatap tajam kepada belasan orang didepannya.

"INI BELUM SELESAI!/INI BELUM SELESAI!"

Dua suara berbeda dengan ketegasan yang sama menandakan mereka belum baik-baik saja.

Pertarungan Naruto dengan Sasuke belum usai!

**To be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!**

**Yo **_**readers**_**!**

_**I am back!**_

**Maafkan saya baru kembali memperbarui fiksi ini, chapter 4 sebenarnya sudah saya ketik jauh-jauh hari, setelah chapter 3 selesai, namun baru bisa saya publish karena yaah... pasca lebaran tahun ini cobaan **_**nggak**_** bosannya datang menyapa, saya baru kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan lebih dari 100km/jam hilang kendali ketika gerimis, lalu **_**nyerunduk**_** saya dan **_**kejepit**_** di kolong Mobil lalu menghantam rumah kayu, alhasil badan saya remuk semua! Bersyukur saya masih hidup, sampai detik ini saya **_**aja**_** tidak percaya saya selamat, bahkan pinggang saya **_**nggak**_** patah, karena duluan **_**nyungsep**_** dikolong pas moncong mobil menghantam pinggang.. yaah.. luka lecet dan tulang remuk nggak mungkin nggak kerasa karena terjepit diantara balok-balok kayu rumah.. Tuhan benar-benar menunjukan Kuasa-Nya dengan menyelamatkan saya dari kematian.. orang-orang yang nolongin saya **_**nggak**_** percaya saya masih bernafas, jangankan mereka, saya aja **_**nggak**_** percaya bisa selamat dan selalu bersyukur terhindar dari maut!**

**Terbangun tengah malam karena tulang-tulang saya ngilu semua, akhirnya saya publish **_**chapter**_** 4, dan maafkan saya tidak bisa membalas review anda semua, saya akan usahakan balas kalau kondisi fisik saya agak mendingan. **_**Chapter**_** ini berisi dialog panjang yang amat membosankan, bersabarlah, chapter ini sudah saya singkat sesingkat mungkin agar tidak membosankan, tapi.. yaah... begitulah.**

**Chapter 5 merupakan **_**ending**_** dari fiksi ini, saya akan ketik kalau ngilu yang bikin saya melenguh kesakitan tiap malam sudah mulai berkurang... maafkan saya sudah membuat anda semua terlalu lama menanti dan kehilangan 'feel' dari fiksi ini.. sekali lagi maafkan saya.**

**Dan untuk seorang temanku yang menghilang ditelan bumi ;**

_**Temanku, apakah matahari masih bersinar disana? Apakah kehangatan tetap menyelimutimu? Apa kau merasakan hatimu pecah? Tetap pegang beling tajam sisa puing hatimu, pecahan kristal tulus itu menandakan kau tidak kehilangan dirimu. Jangan! Jangan sampai kau kehilangan dirimu. Tetaplah menjadi pribadi yang selalu membuatku bangga menjadi temanmu.**_

_**Namamu terselip dalam tiap doaku.**_

_**I am alone.**_

_**Its hurt!**_

**L samudra putra, **_**present**_** ;**

**The Negosiator**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakter didalamnya hak milik tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Seluruh nama Bandar Udara dan merupakan nama asli dan tempat real.**

**Seluruh nama maskapai penerbangan dan perusahaan serta nama departemen birokrasi pemerintahan merupakan rekayasa penulis.**

**Genre : Psychological Thriller - Action - Adventure.**

**Rate : T**

**Main Character : Naruto dan Sasuke**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini Serius! Fiksi ini Alternatif Universe (AU) dan Out of Character (OOC), bagi anda yang tidak suka silahkan untuk tidak membaca. **

**Pahami makna **

**'Don't Like Don't read!'**

**Selamat membaca**

**...**

Naruto menginjak pecahan kaca dengan pelan, tanpa menunduk atau waspada, ia kembali ke meja kerjanya, yang bergesek sekian _centimeters_ kebelakang, dengan ekspresi yang sangat susah di artikan.

Shikamaru menyolek Shikaku dan Asuma, memberi isyarat dengan gelengan kepala untuk berbicara diluar. Shikaku menurut, sementara Asuma bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Naruto mendudukan kembali pantatnya pada kursi putar, seiring dengan pintu yang baru saja ditutup Asuma.

Naruto melipat lengan kemeja seragamnya hingga siku, lalu membuka dua kancing atas baju kerja ATC. Raut wajahnya tetap susah ditebak. Hanya kegelapan menguar disana. Telunjuknya menekan tombol hijau pada _standmic_.

**"Sasuke, ayo selesaikan ini."**

**..**

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Asuma memutar kenop untuk menutup pintu. Ia menatap lekat Shikamaru yang sedang bersedekap dan bersender pada dinding.

"Kecurigaanku makin kuat."

"Kecurigaanmu pada Naruto?" Kini Shikaku yang berdiri disamping Asuma mencoba mencari ketegasan pada tiap silabel Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap kedua orang tua tersebut, "Dari awal, aku sudah curiga padanya. Aku terlalu terpaku membuat analisis pada Sasuke. Aku melupakan satu variabel disini.." Shikamaru memberi jeda, "_The Negosiator_... Namikaze Naruto!"

Kedua orang itu seksama mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Pertama, dasar kecurigaanku, mengapa Naruto bisa menjaga ketenangannya menghadapi pimpinan tim teroris? Meski sudah terjawab, karena ia rupanya Negosiator dari departemen perhubungan."

Asuma mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan pemantik dari saku celananya, menyulut sebatang rokok dan menawarkan pada pasangan ayah anak Shika.

"Mau?"

Shikamaru menerima sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya, "Kedua," Shikamaru melanjutkan dalam kepulan asap, "Seperti ada kesengajaan dari Sasuke, dengan menjadikan Naruto satu-satunya mediator dari ATC dengan pemerintah dalam pemenuhan tuntutannya. Sepertinya bukan suatu kebetulan NSA112 masuk dalam cakupan radar Naruto?"

"Ketiga, Naruto mampu mengimbangi Sasuke. Orang ini jenius, dia sudah membuktikan dengan menguasai pesawat NSA, membawa senjata api dalam pesawat, dan menabuhkan genderang perang pada pemerintah kita. Orang ini gila, dengan segala konsep Ketuhanannya. Dan Naruto mampu memberikan perlawanan imbang!"

"Lalu?" Shikaku meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Yang terakhir, terlepas dari pernyataan kasus Naruto sendiri," Shikamaru memberikan gestur serius, "Bagaimana cara mereka kabur jika sudah mendapatkan uangnya? Itu masih menjadi misteri bagiku, tapi satu hal pasti..."

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap nikotin dari mulutnya, "Sasuke akan memilih Naruto untuk mengantarkan uangnya. Sekali lagi, ini terlepas dari kasus yang menimpa Naruto, Lalu mereka kabur bersama. Membagi hasil uang tebusan dan pindah ke negara lain, dengan nama baru dan kehidupan baru."

Asuma dan Shikaku terdiam, mencatat tiap kata dari Shikamaru kedalam otak mereka masing-masing.

"Asuma-_san_.. bisakah kau minta pada Kakashi-_san_ untuk menghubungi pihak NSA, selain daftar nama penumpang yang telah mereka berikan, kita juga butuh daftar barang pada bagasi pesawat itu."

"Baiklah..."

Shikamaru menjatuhkan rokoknya, melindas batang racun itu dengan pijakan kaki. "Ini pertaruhan. Jika memang nanti Sasuke memilih Naruto yang mengantarkan uangnya, lalu kabur bersama, berarti yang kita saksikan sedari awal hanyalah drama dari mereka." Shikamaru memutar kenop pintu dan masuk, diikuti oleh Shikaku dan Asuma, yang terlebih dahulu mematikan rokoknya.

**..**

**"Sasuke, ayo selesaikan ini."**

Kini aura mencekam menyelimuti kokpit. Sasuke bisa merasakan kesedihan berselimut amarah dari setiap kata Naruto.

"Bahan bakar kita cukup sampai Osaka. Tapi kita harus isi ulang bahan bakar disana." Kabuto mengecek persediaan bahan bakar, juga memastikan posisi melalui _Navigation_ _Display_ (ND).

"Berapa lama?" Sasuke meminta kepastian.

"Tokyo-Osaka, satu jam lima menit dari sekarang." Kabuto kembali memeriksa _Flight_ _Instrumen_. "Ke-empat mesin sudah kembali hidup."

Sasuke mengambil kembali radio pada _Radio magnetic indicator (RMI)_, "Apa yang harus diselesaikan?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang munafik, _teme_?"

"Tentu saja pengkhianat negara sepertimu! _Baka_ Naruto!" Sasuke menaikan sebelah kaki, menopangkan kaki kanan pada paha kiri. "Kau tahu, Naruto... aku benar-benar kecewa. Catat itu."

"Huh? Ya? Tahu apa kau soal diriku?" Jelas sekali nada mencibir lekat pada kalimat terakhir petugas ATC itu.

"Aku cukup tahu kau cukup tamak menerima uang kotor 120 juta yen demi satu istri dan satu anak!"

"BWUAHAHAHA... HAHAHA..."

Sasuke menaikan alis.

"Keadaan mulai berbalik, heh, Sasuke?" Kabuto bicara tanpa menoleh.

**..**

Naruto tertawa dengan memegang perutnya, tapi semua orang yang ada dibelakang Naruto tahu, itu tertawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Tuhan yang Maha Tahu. Kau bisa tahu aku korupsi, tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang tersembunyi dihatiku! Kau adalah Tuhan paling brengsek penuh omong kosong yang pernah ada. Jangankan manusia hendak menyembahmu, anjingpun sungkan!"

"Tutup mulutmu, KEPARAT!"

Naruto naik pitam. "DAN TUTUP MULUTMU! JAHANAM!"

"Sepertinya keadaan berbalik, heh, Kakashi? Naruto mulai menguasai permainan..." Asuma mengeluarkan bungkus rokoknya lagi, namun tangan Kakashi lebih dahulu menahan tangannya.

"Bukan... sudah kukatakan dari awal... Naruto sedang menjemput kematiannya."

"Kau bicara berbelit-belit... macam orang pintar saja..." Asuma dengan berat hati memasukan kembali rokoknya dalam kantong.

Kakashi merasakan sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya.

**..**

Hinata bergegas keluar dari ruang dosen setelah televisi di ruangan itu menampilkan sesuatu yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Tempat kerja kekasihnya baru saja hampir, hampir rubuh diseruduk pesawat. Mata kepalanya menyaksikan jelas, bagaimana ekor pesawat hampir mengenai ruangan paling atas dan paling vital di menara pengawas bandara, ruang kendali kontrol, ruangan dimana kekasihnya mengabdi.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, setengah berlari, menuju parkiran. Pengawal pribadi merangkap sopir _plus_ pengasuh sejak ia balita, Ko, sudah menunggu dengan pintu belakang limosin yang terbuka. Hinata menghambur kedalam tanpa salam.

Ko bergegas masuk dan menyetir. Meninggalkan parkiran salah satu universitas swasta paling elit seantero negeri matahari terbit. Dari spion tengah, pengawal keluarga bangsawan itu melihat jelas majikannya sedang membongkar isi tas dan meraih _handphone_, lalu berbicara dengan nada panik.

"Halo! Naruto-_kun_!"

**..**

"Hah? Ini _handphone_ Naruto!" Kakashi mengambil benda yang sedari tadi bergetar disaku celananya, yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri karena getarannya merambat pada bagian sensitif kejantanannya.

"Yo... _aloha_?" Kakashi merapatkan alat komunikasi itu ke telinganya.

"Ini siapa?"

"Oh. Naruto sedang sibuk. Benar-benar sibuk. Tidak bisa di ganggu."

"Ya.. keadaannya baik-baik saja... rambutnya tetap pirang dan kaki serta tangannya masih dua. Tidak kurang satu apapun jua."

**..**

"Jangan bercanda, Hatake-_san_! Ini bukan waktunya mendengar leluconmu!"

Wajah panik Hinata berubah menjadi memelas, "Aku mohon... biarkan aku bicara sebentar dengan Naruto-_kun_... kumohon..."

Hinata meremas kepalan tangannya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, katakan padanya untuk segera menghubungiku, berjanjilah! _Ha'i_! Terima kasih, Hatake-_san_!"

Hinata mematikan sambungan telponnya, ia menatap _wallpaper_ _handphone_ berlogo apel yang sudah di gigit. Gambar seorang pria sedang meyeruput kuah _ramen_, bahkan mangkuk _ramen_ tersebut menutupi wajahnya, hanya surai pirang laksana matahari terlihat memenuhi layar 5,2 _inch_ itu.

Hinata tersenyum getir.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja... Naruto-_kun_."

**..**

"Menyedihkan sekali kau, _teme_!" Sang Negosiator tunggal menggelengkan kepala. "Sungguh kasihan."

Naruto melanjutkan, "Dulu, aku juga sempat berpikiran sepertimu. Menghujat takdir dan mencoba lari dari kenyataan pahit."

Hening. Sepertinya Sasuke seksama mendengarkan.

"Tapi perlahan aku menyadari, bahwa sia-sia menjadi oposisi melawan dominasi Tuhan. Tidak ada gunanya. Dia-lah Sang pencipta dan Sang penguasa seluruh alam. Lalu, aku mulai berkeyakinan, untuk merubah alam sekitarku."

Naruto murung, tapi raut ketegasan jelas diwajahnya.

"Ini bukan seperti membuang sampah pada tempatnya, Sasuke. Ini jauh lebih kompleks. Ini adalah pembunuhan besar-besaran rakyat negara ini!"

"Kau bicara dalam konteks apa?" Akhirnya suara Sasuke memberi respon, menggema di seluruh ruangan ATC melalui pengeras suara.

Naruto menatap monitornya, "Kau berada dalam rute menuju Osaka. Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu. Pastikan uangnya siap, dan antarkan ke Osaka." Sasuke mencoba kembali mengambil alih dominasi perintah.

"Jangan seenaknya, keparat! Kau harus kembali ke bandara Haneda!"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku menunggu uangnya di Osaka. Tapi jika aku bisa memahami apa yang mendasarimu menerima uang panas, aku akan berbalik ke Haneda, saat ini juga."

"Naruto... katakan padaku, apa perbedaan kita berdua."

**..**

"Kita... sama -sama mengenakan topeng. Namun sayang, aku sudah dalam keadaan basah, satu-satunya cara adalah membuka semua pakaianku dan telanjang di depan umum. Aku mengira awalnya, pakaian basahku bisa kering dibadan."

Ketujuh pejabat pemerintah yang berdiri di belakang Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama, termasuk seluruh petugas ATC.

"Akan ada harga yang pantas dari apa yang kau sebut 'telanjang' itu, ratusan nyawa dipesawat ini adalah bayaran setimpal atas pengakuan dosamu."

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Manusia lebih suci dalam keadaan telanjang, manusia dilemparkan ke bumi pun dalam keadaan telanjang dan menangis." Sasuke menjaga intonasinya, "Tanpa ego, tanpa ambisi, tanpa keperihan, tanpa rasa kehilangan, bersih dari segala macam kemunafikan."

"Kau bicara seperti pendeta sekarang, _teme_!"

"Uh? Tak perlu menjadi pendeta, pastor, ataupun imam untuk menyampaikan kebenaran, _dobe_."

"Aku sepakat untuk sepakat, _teme_!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, _dobe_!"

Semilir angin merasuk kedalam ruang kendali, karena memang tak lagi ada pembatas ruangan dengan dunia luar, semua dinding kaca menjadi tabur beling akibat getaran amukan burung besi yang dikuasai Sasuke.

Pirang dimainkan angin, menjadi lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya, dan pemilik mahkota menatap kosong tanpa direksi. "Aku menerima uang dari PT. Boeing Steel Line dalam dua tahap, 50 juta yen dalam bentuk uang muka, setelah mereka keluar sebagai pemenang tender dari proyek pembelian pesawat oleh pemerintah, aku kembali mendapat uang sebesar 70 juta yen."

"Hn. Kau sudah bilang tadi, apa dasarmu? Aku menghormatimu Naruto, menghormati prinsip-prinsipmu, selain _baka-aniki_, kau adalah orang kusegani secara personal... jangan sampai kata-katamu selanjutnya membuatku murka dan kehilangan nafsu bicara."

Bola biru berubah sayu, "Ini akan lama."

"Aku siap mendengarkan, katakanlah keluh kesahmu... lepaskan topengmu, _dobe_!"

**..**

Sakura duduk ditepi ranjang anaknya yang masih tertidur. Wanita berambit _pink_ panjang itu memeluk sebuah foto ukuran besar, menutupi perut dan dadanya. Ia mencium lembut pria bersurai kuning cerah yang memeluk wanita berambut merah muda pendek pada foto itu.

Liquid suci mengalir tanpa isakan, ia mendekap erat foto pernikahanya dengan Naruto, pria yang berhasil menjadikannya Namikaze Sakura. Pria bodoh dengan segala celotehan konyol yang selalu ada disisinya.

Cairan bening hasil proses lakrimasi berlomba keluar membasahi pipi mulus Nyonya Namikaze, Sakura mengeratkan dekapannya. Dalam lirih, ia memanggil nama orang yang amat dicintainya. Orang yang memberikan semangat dalam setiap nafasnya. Orang yang bahkan sampai sekarang bercokol dihatinya.

Dalam lirih, dalam lara, dan dengan semua luka yang masih perih terkoyak, Sakura memanggil malaikatnya, "_Aishiteru Naruto. Gommenesai..._"

Foto pernikahan mereka yang tersenyum bahagia menjadi saksi air mata kepedihan dan pengorbanan.

**..**

Naruto menarik laci pada meja kerjanya, ia tersenyum pedih menatap foto dalam laci tersebut, namun tangan Naruto tidak meraih foto, melainkan amplop coklat.

"Aku mengorbankan segalanya, Sasuke, demi apa yang disebut omong kosong takdir." Naruto meletakan amplop berwarna coklat itu dimeja kerjanya, "Kehilangan karir, nama yang tercemar," Naruto menggeser amplop besar itu, rupanya masih ada amplop yang berwarna sama namun dengan ukuran lebih kecil dan lambang berbeda, "Kehancuran keluarga yang amat kukasihi, orang yang amat kusayangi."

Naruto membuka amplop yang lebih kecil, mengeluarkan selembar kertas disana, Surat dari pengadilan, dengan perihal gugatan cerai dari Haruno Sakura kepada Namikaze Naruto. "Aku kehilangan segalanya, _teme_, aku mengorbankan semua yang ada dalam genggamanku."

"Pemerintah berencana membeli pesawat baru untuk penerbangan lokal, bisnis penerbangan negara ini semakin lesu setelah di gempur habis-habisan oleh maskapai dari Korea dan China, yang menawarkan tiket murah, jauh dibawah harga tiket dari Nippon SkyWay Airlines selaku maskapai milik pemerintah. Tidak hanya di gempur dari maskapai lain, _Shinkansen_ juga menambah serangan yang membuat maskapai pemerintah hampir gulung tikar."

Naruto menambahkan, "Dengan perbedaan selisih harga tiket, masyarakat lebih memilih _Shinkansen_ untuk bepergian antar kota. Bahkan untuk Tokyo-Osaka, selisih ticket mencapai 2000 yen. Meski jarak tempuh mereka lebih lama, tetap saja finansial adalah pertimbangan utama daripada lamanya perjalanan bagi mereka yang berada dalam kasta menengah kebawah."

Seluruh petugas ATC menaruh minat pada kata-kata Naruto berikutnya.

"Pemerintah mengambil keputusan untuk membeli pesawat baru guna menambah armada untuk penerbangan lokal, demi menghindari gempuran maskapai swasta yang kini makin melejit dimata masyarakat, Departemen Perhubungan menunjuk aku dan tim-ku menilai, menawar, dan membeli armada. Tiga perusahaan menawarkan proposal."

**..**

Burung besi dengan gagah memecah awan, menunjukan keperkasaan dengan deru mesin yang menggeram di atap langit. Dalam ruang kokpit, Sasuke seksama mendengarkan Naruto.

"Akhirnya pemerintah memilih PT. Institus penerbangan Jepang Mandiri, meski belum ditetapkan menjadi _Goal._ Tapi aku mengambil langkah berbeda. Dengan terus me-lobby pihak pemerintah, yaitu menteri Perhubungan dan Divisi 7 dewan parlemen, yang mengurusi segala macam transportasi di negara ini, keputusan berubah. PT. BSL keluar sebagai pemenang tender."

Sasuke menjawab pada radionya, "Dan kau pasti punya alasan kenapa harus menjadikan PT. BSL sebagai pemenang, apakah uang berbicara disini?"

"Antara ya dan tidak." Jawaban ambigu menguar disela-sela _noise_.

"Sasuke, akan kuberitahu padamu, seluruh maskapai penerbangan di negara ini hampir 90 persen menggunakan pesawat bekas dari maskapai negara lain. Kau pasti tahu maksud bekas, kan? Pesawat yang sudah terbang sebanyak 4000-5000 lebih, demi menjaga agar pesawat tetap layak terbang, maskapai membeli onderdil untuk mengganti onderdil yang tidak layak, ironisnya, harga onderdil pesawat sangat mahal, mereka memilih alternatif, yaitu membeli onderdil bekas."

Sasuke mengangguk, memahami sesuatu, lalu kembali menempelkan mulut pada radio, "Jadi, secara tidak langsung, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa satu armada pesawat terbang adalah kumpulan dari barang rongsokan. Begitu?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"NEGARA SIALAN!" Sasuke meradang.

"Kau tahu istilah _one on one off_, Sasuke?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tanyakan pada pilotmu! Dari cara ia melakukan manuver tadi, kurasa ia bukan pilot amatir, setidaknya jam terbang tinggi dan segudang pengalaman pasti ia miliki..."

Sasuke menoleh pada Kabuto. Merasa ditanya melalui tatapan, Kabuto masuk ke mode _Autopilot_, lalu mulai menjelaskan.

"Itu istilah yang sering digunakan oleh maskapai, mahalnya _spare part_ pesawat terbang, bahkan yang bekas sekalipun, membuat tiap pesawat tidak memiliki _spare-part_ lengkap. Jadi, ketika ada satu pesawat hendak terbang, maka ia akan mengambil _spare-part_ dari pesawat lain, dan itu memaksa pesawat yang di ambil onderdilnya harus parkir di _Apron_."

Sasuke menganalisa, "Dan ketika pesawat yang di parkir itu masuk dalam jadwal terbang, maka pesawat itu juga mengambil _spare-part_ dari pesawat lain yang baru _landing_."

"Benar, dan pesawat itu harus parkir sampai datang pesawat lain untuk di ambil onderdil yang diperlukan, karena itu ada istilah _one on one off_, jika satu pesawat terbang, harus ada satu pesawat yang mengalah untuk di parkir. Itu pula yang menjadikan jadwal penerbangan melorot alias _delay_!"

Sasuke kembali menghubungi Naruto, "Lalu apa keterkaitan _one on one off_ dengan kasusmu?"

"Sederhana, Sasuke, armada dari PT. Airbus sangat mahal, pemerintah hanya mampu membeli 5 pesawat sesuai anggaran dana dari APBN, sedangkan mereka butuh setidaknya 10-13 armada. Anggaran hanya cukup membeli dari PT. Boeing Steel Line atau PT. Intitut penerbangan Jepang Mandiri. Pilihan jatuh pada PT. BSL, 10 pesawat baru. Benar-benar baru."

Naruto melanjutkan, "Dengan rongsokan yang bisa mengudara, bisa kau bayangkan jeleknya standar keamanan dan keselamatan penerbangan negara ini? Siapa yang di korbankan?"

**..**

Naruto berdiri dan menggebrak meja, "954 KECELEKAAN PESAWAT PADA TAHUN LALU ADALAH BUKTI TAK TERBANTAHKAN BAHWA PEMERINTAH TELAH LALAI! RIBUAN, _TEME_! RIBUAN! RIBUAN NYAWA MELAYANG SIA-SIA DALAM KEPENTINGAN BUSUK PEMERINTAH!"

Kepalan Naruto makin menguat hingga buku jarinya memutih, "Kapitalisme adalah nyawa birokrasi ini, mereka mengeruk keuntungan sebesar-besarnya demi kantong mereka dengan mengabaikan nyawa orang lain, birokrasi negara ini adalah kumpulan pembunuh berdasi! DAN AKU HARUS BERTINDAK! DENGAN MEMBELI PESAWAT BARU, SETIDAKNYA JUMLAH NYAWA YANG DIKORBANKAN DEMI KEUNTUNGAN BORJUIS KAPITALIS BISA DIKURANGI!"

Hiruzen gelisah, berkeringat dingin.

"Aku harus bertindak demi keselamatan masyarakat, Sasuke, meskipun harus mengorbankan karir dan keluargaku. Kaum kapitalis menjelma sebagai predator marjinal yang memangsa rakyat negaranya sendiri."

"KEPARAT-KEPARAT SEBAGAI DEWAN PERWAKILAN RAKYAT DENGAN SOMBONG MENYALAH-GUNAKAN KEKUASAAN!" Naruto terengah, tapi ia belum selesai, "Bayangkan, _teme_, bagaimana perasaan keluarga mereka yang ditinggalkan?"

"Kehilangan." Singkat dan padat, Sasuke menjawab.

"Tapi tidak sepenuhnya dalam kerelaan. Kau tahu, terkadang aku diperintahkan mewakili departemen perhubungan untuk menghadiri pemakaman korban kecelakaan pesawat, dalam linangan airmata, semua anggota keluarga yang ditinggalkan saling menguatkan dan berkata 'ini adalah takdir kita,' saat itu juga aku ingin berteriak dihadapan mereka bahwa kecelakaan bukanlah takdir..."

Naruto memberi jeda, mengatur nafasnya, "KECELAKAAN BUKANLAH TAKDIR!"

Mata naruto berkilat dalam amarah, "Pemerintah mempermainkan nyawa rakyatnya. Itu intinya, Sasuke, dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang bisa kulakukan demi perubahan ke arah lebih baik, semuanya demi keselamatan penumpang. Apapun itu, bahkan mengorbankan segalanya, kita berbicara masalah kemanusiaan sekarang, apakah kita akan diam saja ketika kita mampu merubahnya, kita manusia, Sasuke, manusia yang beradab dan bermoral!"

**..**

Sasuke melihat ke arah jauh, hamparan langit menyita matanya, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

"Sidangmu di tunda karena kurangnya barang bukti, uang kotor tidak ditemukan direkeningmu. Koreksi jika aku salah!"

"Benar."

"Berarti kau menyimpan uang dalam bentuk tunai, lalu kau sembunyikan di suatu tempat, atau, kau memakai rekening lain, dan pasti bukan rekening biasa, milik orang yang tak terduga serta 'penting', karena investigasi sulit melacak kemana dana yang kau terima mengalir."

"Kau jenius, brengsek!"

"Aku memang dilahirkan sebagai orang jenius, keparat."

_Noise_ bermain mengisi senyap.

"Aku kehilangan keluargaku, _teme_."

**..**

"Maksudmu, _dobe_?"

Naruto kembali nanar menatap surat perceraian di meja kerjanya.

"Aku me-lobby dewan parlemen divisi 7, demi menjadikan PT. BSL sebagai pemenang, dan untuk me-lobby menteri perhubungan, Hyuuga Hiashi, aku mendekati putri dari menteri perhubungan, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Mendekati?"

"Hinata adalah teman semasa sekolahku, juga sahabat baik istriku. Kami bertiga berpisah saat Hinata fokus mengambil study bisnis di Amerika, sementara aku dan Sakura tetap disini."

"Lalu?"

"Hinata dulu memiliki perasaan khusus denganku, meski akhirnya aku menikah dengan orang yang kusayangi, Sakura."

"Dan kau memanfaatkan perasaan Hinata padamu, untuk me-lobby ayahnya sendiri?"

"Ya... petaka terjadi, aku tidak punya maksud lain dengan Hinata, tapi dia salah paham, ia mengira aku serius menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dia bahkan menerima seandainya harus dijadikan istri kedua. Asalkan aku tidak meninggalkannya, bayangkan, betapa tulus dan suci hati Hinata?"

"Kau menyimpan uang yang kau terima dari PT. BSL di rekening Hinata?"

"Ya..." Naruto menjawab dengan gontai.

"Kau cukup pintar, tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa putri menteri perhubungan menyimpan uang panas dalam rekeningnya."

Naruto diam menunduk.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jadi yang kau maksuskan kehilangan keluarga yang kau kasihi adalah kau ketahuan... selingkuh."

Naruto menegakkan kepala, dengan air mata tanpa isakan, "Aku sudah jujur pada istriku, tapi Sakura tidak bisa menerima alasanku, aku juga katakan padanya bahwa aku hanya memperalat Hinata demi mewujudkan kontrak pembelian pesawat. TAPI SAKURA MALAH MARAH BESAR! SEBAGAI SEORANG ISTRI, SEBAGAI SEORANG PEREMPUAN LAYAKNYA HINATA DAN SEBAGAI SAHABAT HINATA!"

**..**

Sasuke memutus kontak, dan memberi perintah pada Kabuto, "Kita berbalik ke Haneda, kita kembali ke rencana awal."

Kabuto memutar _toggle_ searah jarum jam secara perlahan, memastikan pergerakan _aileron_ dan _rudder_ pada _Turn Indicator_. Tidak ada yang membuka suara dalam _flight deck_. Sasuke mengambil kembali radio, menghubungi petugas ATC Tower bernama Naruto.

"Naruto... kau pahlawan. Aku kagum pada kebaikan hatimu meski resiko yang kau terima menyiksamu."

"Aku tidak butuh gelar itu, Sasuke... bukan itu tujuannku dari awal, semua ini demi kemanusiaan, manusia yang beradab dan bermoral,"

Sasuke kembali memasang telinga setajam mungkin.

"Kapitalis menciptakan kebahagian mereka dengan mencabut paksa kebahagiaan orang lain! KAPITALIS KEPARAT! PEMERINTAH KEPARAT!"

**..**

"Aku korbankan semuanya, Sasuke! merelakan kebahagiaanku tercerabut demi kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih besar! Bagiku, yang bekerja dalam dunia transportasi dan perhubungan, tidak ada yang jauh membahagiakan hati ketika melihat pesawat berhasil mendarat, seorang kakek yang menggendong cucunya, sepasang kekasih yang akhirnya bertemu setelah sekian lama terpisah jarak, seorang pebisnis yang berhasil menemui rekan kerjanya, dimana perusahaannya menampung ribuan karyawan, semua itu terjadi karena mereka selamat mendarat, Sasuke, ketika aku pulang, bertemu dengan beberapa pilot di lantai bawah, mereka menjabat tanganku dan berterima kasih atas bantuanku sebagai petugas ATC tower, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan, Sasuke, ketika semua berjalan dengan aman."

Naruto menggigil dalam berdiri. Ia sesak nafas, sulit mengendalikan emosi yang terlalu sakit untuk dipendam. "Aku kira, aku bisa mengelak dari kenyataan, setelah bercerai, aku berencana tinggal jauh ke daerah terpencil, menghilang dari orang-orang yang kusakiti hatinya. Tapi sekarang semua sudah terungkap! Jeruji besi menantiku."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto, telah memaksamu menceritakan semua ini."

Naruto menggeleng cepat."Bukan! Bukan! Kau salah mengira aku menyesal menceritakan ini semua! Kau salah! Aku sangat lega sekarang! Aku bisa hidup damai dalam penjara, asalkan tidak membuat Sakura dan Hinata menangis. Aku rela! Aku rela, Sasuke!"

"Naruto... terima hormatku untukmu! Aku berterima kasih atas kepedulianmu kepada sesama manusia, negara ini memang tidak tahu berterima kasih, karena itu, sekarang aku bertindak sebagai penghukum negara ini. Dengan apa yang telah kulakukan dipesawat ini, negara ini menjadi sorotan dunia, gangguan stabilitas ekonomi dan keamanan serta turunnya tingkat kepercayaan masyarakat pada pemerintah."

Mereka semua yang tadi mengikuti rapat diruang Kakashi saling pandang, perkiraan mereka tepat bahwa tujuan teroris membajak pesawat NSA112 adalah untuk mengacau.

Naruto menangis dalam gemetar, Naruto membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja kerjanya, _tuts keyboard _berhamburan terkena hantaman keningnya. "Bwuahahaha... ini semua demi kemanusiaan, Sasuke... Bwuahahaa..." Tangisan pilu kontras dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_! Maafkan aku, Hinata! Maafkan aku!"

Naruto terus menceracau kata maaf sambil terus menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja kerja. Kepiluan mencekat lehernya dan menyesakan dadanya. Naruto akan terus begitu sampai kepalanya bocor jika tidak ada sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Hentikan, Naruto!"

**..**

Sasuke terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia meregangkan seluruh persendian yang terasa pegal. Ia mencoba kembali menghubungi Naruto.

"Naruto... akan kuceritakan padamu, sebuah kisah, tapi bukan dongeng pengantar tidur."

**..**

Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto. Matanya semakin sayu menatap si pirang dari belakang. Setelah memastikan Naruto tenang dan tidak menghantamkan kepalanya lagi pada meja, Kakashi menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Naruto.

Asuma miris melihat keadaan Naruto. Ia mengamit sejumput jenggot pada dagunya.

_"Sasuke dan timnya berasal dari luar Tokyo, karena mereka terbang dari Beijing. Berarti mereka harus keluar juga dari Tokyo saat menerima uang tebusan."_ Bola mata Asuma menatap intens Kakashi yang mengacak rambut Naruto seraya mengatakan 'aku bangga padamu.'

_"Dia pasti sudah tahu saat barter penumpang dengan uang, mereka akan dikepung oleh pasukan detasemen anti teror. Bagaimana ia melarikan diri saat semua pihak keamanan di negara ini memburunya?"_

Asuma menengadah kepalanya, tanpa sadar bahwa Kakashi sudah berdiri disampingnya._ "Akses keluar masuk kota yang paling efisien dan efektif adalah jalur udara, atau jangan-jangan mereka tetap menggunakan pesawat yang sama untuk kembali ke Beijing?"_

"Ada apa, Asuma?" Kakashi sedikit heran melihat teman lamanya yang tampak berpikir keras. Raut serius Asuma, yang sangat jarang ditampakan kecuali di lapangan, membuat Kakashi yakin putra pertama perdana menteri itu sedang menganalisa dan mengumpulkan berbagai kemungkinan.

_"Mereka tidak akan kembali ke Beijing menggunakan pesawat yang sama, selain harus berhubungan dengan pihak kepolisian Beijing, dunia international akan segera turun tangan karena dalam pesawat terdapat beberapa orang berkewarganegaraan asing."_

"Kakashi..." Yang ditanya menaikkan alis, menoleh sesaat.

"Berapa daya tampung bagasi NSA?"

Kali ini Kakashi memutar seluruh lehernya ke arah sahabatnya yang pecandu nikotin itu. "Bagasi?" Ada berbagai spekulasi yang bermain di kepala Asuma, Kakashi yakin itu, bagaimanapun juga Asuma adalah orang nomor satu di pasukan anti teror, ia pemikir handal dan pekerja keras.

"Secara spesifik aku tidak tahu berapa daya tampung bagasi NSA, tapi dalam keluarga Boeing, NSA112 yang merupakan Boeing 747-400 adalah yang terbesar. Sebelum kemunculan Airbus, 747-400 terbesar di dunia. Daya tampung penumpang 400 orang diluar _flight attendance_ dan pilot serta _first officer_, terbagi dua lantai, serta tiga pembagian kelas."

"Berarti, bagasi boeing 747-400 terbesar di kelasnya, mengingat kapasitas penumpang yang begitu banyak."

"Ya..."

Asuma menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya. "Apakah kendaraan bermotor bisa masuk bagasi pesawat _non-cargo_?"

"Untuk Boeing 747-400? Bisa... dengan izin dan berbagai persyaratan khusus."

Asuma seketika menegakkan kepala, lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju keluar, pintu kayu naas tidak lagi berdebam, karena dengan sekuat tenaga Asuma membuka pintu sampai terlepas dari engselnya. Genma dan Anko terkejut, namum segera ikut mengejar ketua mereka. Seluruh petugas bertanya-tanya dengan kepergian satuan khusus anti teror.

"Setidaknya ucapkan salam sebelum kau pergi... Anko-_chan_..." Kakashi melambaikan tangan entah pada siapa. _"Aku yakin kau punya rencana bagus, Asuma."_

"Apa yang akan kau ceritakan, Sasuke?" Suara Naruto kembali menyita perhatian.

"Sebuah pengakuan dosa." Suara dingin itu menggema dalam ruangan melalui pengeras suara, "Tapi bukan dosaku."

**..**

"Melainkan dosa negara ini." Kilatan kebencian mulai menyambar di kelamnya mata Sasuke, "Aku... Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau.. uhm..."

Amarah merah darah mengbungkus _onyxs_.

"Keluarga... pahlawan."

Perkataan Naruto menguapkan amarah Sasuke.

"Kau keluarga pahlawan, _teme_, kenapa tidak dari awal kau sebutkan margamu.."

Sasuke menanti lanjutan perkataan Naruto dengan raut wajah mengeras.

"Kau keturunan pahlawan.. keturunan Uchiha Madara. Bersama Senju Hashirama berusaha melepaskan negara ini dari belenggu penjajahan. Di setiap buku sekolah dasar pelajaran sejarah, nama kakek moyangmu terukir sebagai patriot bangsa."

"Lalu.. apa lagi yang kau ketahui?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Hm..."

Sasuke memotong sebelum Naruto menjawab, "Madara di cap sebagai pengkhianat negara. Diburu untuk dibunuh. Uchiha Madara lenyap ditelan bumi, tapi keturunannya tetap menanggung dosa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Madara dan Hashirama bersebrangan. Madara lebih berkiblat pada Uni Soviet saat Sekutu menyerahkan negara ini kepada rakyatnya sendiri untuk berdaulat, sedangkan Hashirama ingin menerapkan negara parlementer dengan azas liberal seperti Amerika. Madara dituduh sebagai Fasis dan Komunis. Hashirama sebagai orang nomor satu negara ini yang terpilih secara aklamasi, memerintahkan untuk memburu sahabatnya sendiri, termasuk semua orang yang mendukung Madara."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu... setahuku, dalam buku sejarah, Madara membentuk partai komunis sebagai oposisi partai berkuasa."

"Pemerintah pintar menutupi sejarah.. Naruto.. Madara tiba-tiba hilang, tapi seluruh keturunan Uchiha mendapat kutukan! Meski Uchiha mengabdi layaknya masyarakat lain, pemerintah tetap menganggap benih komunis masih mengalir pada darah kami. Generasi yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan pembantaian klan Uchiha?"

**..**

"Naruto... maukah kau mendengar kisah masa kecilku?"

Naruto melihat radar, memastikan jarak tempuh NSA112 yang sekitar 20 menit lagi mendarat di Haneda.

"Aku ada 20 menit untuk lukamu, Sasuke."

Hiruzen mengangkat _handphone_, setelah berbicara beberapa saat, ia menutup handphone dan berujar, "Uangnya sudah siap. Dalam lima belas menit sampai disini."

Kini semua telinga terpasang untuk mendengarkan Sasuke.

"Saat aku masih kecil, belum memasuki masa sekolah, yang ada dikepalaku hanyalah bermain, bermain, dan bermain. Aku punya seorang teman, aku sering bermain dirumahnya, aku lupa siapa namanya, ia berambut kuning dan cengiran selebar lima jari, ia tinggal bersama seorang kakek yang bekerja sebagai penulis dan seorang pemuda yang sangat disiplin dan perfeksionis. Mereka orang yang baik. Bahkan sekarang aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ketiga orang tersebut."

Kakashi meyimak dengan serius, merasa tidak asing dengan beberapa orang yang diceritakan Sasuke.

"Waktu itu aku bermain ninja-ninjaan sampai lupa waktu bermain dirumah temanku itu, matahari sudah sepenggalah menuju haribaan, _Aniki_ datang menjemput. _Aniki_ adalah adik kelas dari kakak perfeksionis itu, mereka berbincang cukup lama, sehingga aku bisa kembali bermain kembali dengan temanku. Tapi saat yang sama petaka terjadi di kediaman klan Uchiha."

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kami berdua pulang saat senja menyisakan sedikit warna kesedihan pada langit, namun apa yang kami temui ketika memasuki gerbang klan Uchiha adalah kegelapan dan kesunyian. Penjaga gerbang tewas dengan beberapa like tembak dan juga tusukan."

"Aku dan _aniki_ berlari menuju rumah, sepanjang jalan kompleks sunyi, seolah tidak ada manusia disana, kami berharap bahwa kedua orangtuaku, kakek dan nenekku, baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataan mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya."

Naruto dan seluruh petugas ATC mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Aku disambut dengan jasad anggota keluargaku. Kepala ayah terletak diatas meja makan. Dan tubuhnya tercerai berai. Ibuku ditemukan tewas dalam kamar mandi dengn kondisi menggenaskan, diperkosa lalu dibunuh! Kakak-nenekku tewas dengan tubuh yang juga tak lagi utuh!"

"Otakku saat itu tak sangup menerima semua kejadian itu, aku hanya bisa berteriak entah pada siapa, memanggil ayah dan ibuku dan berkata hentikan lelucon ini, aku belum berulang tahun. Tidak ada yang menjawab..."

**"Karena mereka semua mati."** Imbuh Sasuke dengan suara teramat dingin.

"Tiba-tiba tedengar ledakan, rumah kami dan seluruh komplek Uchiha terbakar, untuk menghanguskan seluruh jasad yang ada ditiap rumah Uchiha. _Aniki_ panik, berusaha menyelamatkanku. Namun kami terjebak dalam reruntuhan, hingga oksigen yang berkurang memaksa kesadaranku tumbang."

"Sebelum aku pingsan, aku merasa tubuhku digendong seseorang, juga tubuh _aniki_, seorang kakek berambut putih panjang membopong kami seperti karung beras dan berlari menerjang api. Itu kakek temanku. Si kakek penulis."

Kakashi merasa familiar dengan cerita Sasuke, Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menyela.

"Aku tersadar beberapa hari kemudian, dirumah temanku. Rasanya setiap tulangku tak lagi punya tenaga. Bayang-bayang kematian keluarga serta seluruh klanku mencengkram hatiku yang remuk, aku mendengar keributan di ruang tamu. Seseorang yang mengaku Uchiha datang dari China dan hendak mengajakku serta _aniki_ untuk tinggal bersamanya. Kakek penulis itu bersikeras, dengan kedua tangannya akan merawat aku dan _aniki_. Tapi orang yang mengaku Uchiha itu tetap memaksa _aniki_ untuk ikut dengannya."

Tubuh Kakashi menegang, _"Itu Obito!"_

"Akhirnya _aniki_ memilih ikut dengan orang itu, meskipun si kakek penulis berusaha membujuk _aniki_ agar tetap tinggal bersamanya, aku mau tak mau ikut juga, karena bagiku saat itu, _aniki_ adalah satu-satunya nyawaku. Satu-satunya kehidupanku. Aku memilih pergi menjauh untuk melupakan semua pilu yang menjerat takdirku."

"Pemerintah mengatakan bahwa klan Uchiha dibantai oleh lawan politik anti komunis. Omong kosong sejarah terbentuk sejak saat itu, Jika memang Madara seorang Komunis, kenapa kami, anak cucunya yang harus mencuci dosanya? Tidak ditemukan satu jasadpun, pemerintah mengatakan pada media massa seluruh jasad klan Uchiha habis dimakan api. Tapi mereka salah besar, ada dua orang yang selamat, membawa dendam kesumat dan kebencian."

_"Kenapa kau bisa bicara sepanjang itu dengan tenang, Sasuke?" _Naruto membatin.

"KARENA ITU SEKARANG AKU KEMBALI SEBAGAI PEMBALAS DENDAM! DENGAN KUTUKAN UCHIHA YANG MELEKAT PADA KULITKU! DENGAN SEGALA KESAKITAN YANG DITERIMA KLAN-KU! AKU KEMBALI MEMBALAS DENDAM!"

_"Kutarik kata-kataku tadi." _Naruto tersentak kaget dengan kemarahan Sasuke.

Shikamaru juga ikut terkejut, semua analisanya salah. "Ayah, jadi tujuan awal mereka bukan menyerang ekonomi kita?"

Shikaku menoleh sesaat, "Ini diluar dugaan, Shikamaru..."

**..**

Tiga mobil polisi masuk kedalam bandara dengan iring-iringan 6 polisi bermotor dan bersenjata lengkap. Tiga polisi membawa satu tas berisi 100 juta pada masing-masing tanganya. Salah satu Dari mereka menghubungi Hiruzen, lalu bergabung dengan tim anti teror di lantai dasar menara pengawas.

**..**

Asuma berada dilantai bawah menara pengawas, setelah pergi entah darimana. Seluruh warga sipil dievakuasi, di lantai bawah hanya ada satu pleton Satuan Khusus Anti Teror dan beberapa petugas kepolisian kota.

Asuma membuka dua gulungan di tangannya dan dihamparkan pada sebuah meja. Seluruh anak buahnya mengelilingi dan siap menerima instruksi.

"Jadi, anda menghilang tadi untuk mencari cetak biru rangka pesawat NSA112 dan denah kota Tokyo?" Genma bertanya, namun Asuma lebih memilih mengacuhkan pertanyaan anak buahnya dan memberikan instruksi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi kantor pusat untuk meminta pasukan tambahan. Kita akan terbagi jadi dua tim! Tim pertama!" Asuma menunjuk pada cetak biru, "Gaara! Kali ini kau pimpin _Alpha team_!"

"Hah? Tapi pak, itu tim anda."

"Aku percayakan padamu!"

Gaara memberi hormat, "SIAP! LAKSANAKAN!"

Asuma kembali fokus pada hamparan peta kota Tokyo. "Tim kedua terdiri dari _Beta_ _team_ dan _Charlie team_. Aku akan memimpin langsung tim kedua. _Charlie team_ akan segera tiba dari markas sebagai pasukan udara. Aku akan langsung memimpin dari atas."

"Jadi... begini rencananya..."

Semua satuan mendengarkan seksama instruksi dari Asuma.

**..**

"Tapi yang kau lakukan sama busuknya dengan pemerintah, Sasuke, menebar teror dan membunuh mereka yang tak bersalah."

"Harus ada yang dikorbankan demi satu tujuan, dobe."

"Tidak! Kau sama saja! Kau menebar teror pada mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Yang tidak terkait dengan pembantaian klan Uchiha!"

"AKU TIDAK SAMA KEPARAT! AKAN KUTUNJUKAN PADAMU BAGAIMANA CARANYA NEGARA INI HARUS BERTERIMA KASIH PADA PAHLAWAN SEPERTIMU!"

Naruto tak menjawab, NSA112 sudah di atas bandara Haneda.

"KUPERINGATKAN KALIAN, JEPANG! INI HANYALAH AWAL DARI BABAK PEMBALASAN DENDAM! INI HANYALAH AWAL!"

"NSA112, masuk dalam _runaway_ 21A 7F." Naruto mengarahkan Sasuke untuk landing. "Sasuke... jika aku boleh tahu, uang tebusan yang kau minta kau pergunakan untuk apa?"

"Hn. Kau tak perlu tahu. Antarkan uangnya kesini. Hanya kau sendiri."

_"Lalu bagaimana caramu kabur?"_ Naruto bisa melihat NSA112 sudah mulai menurunkan roda dan masuk jalur _runaway_. "Baiklah. Sasuke."

Shikamaru kembali menoleh pada Shikaku. "Tepat! Untuk dugaanku yang satu itu tidak meleset!"

"Tapi kita tak bisa berbuat banyak, Shikamaru."

Hiruzen memotong, "Asuma baru saja menelpon, ia akan melakukan penyergapan saat pesawat benar-benar sudah selesai mendarat."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Dari menara pengawas terlihat jelas NSA112 melaju dalam _runaway_.

"Naruto.. berhati-hatilah. Pasukan Anti Teror akan meng-_cover_-mu." Hiruzen mendekat pada Naruto dan menepuk bahunya.

**..**

NSA112 telah berhasil mendarat dan sepenuhnya berhenti. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penumpang akan turun.

Naruto berada di lantai dasar menara pengawas, bersama _alpha team_.

"Naruto-_san_, ketika kau mulai berjalan mendekati pesawat, kami akan berputar menuju keluar bandara, dan masuk dari arah belakang pesawat. Kami akan lakukan penyergapan ketika kau masuk dalam kabin."

"Apa ini tidak terlalu bahaya, Gaara-_san_... banyak penumpang di dalam."

"Ini perintah ketua Asuma. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah. Warga sipil tetap kami utamakan meski menangkap target adalah prioritas."

"Menangkap dalam keadaan apa? Hidup-hidup atau mati?"

"Kami punya wewenang menembak siapapun yang menjadi target, Naruto-_san_, sebaiknya kau mulai kesana. Beri kami waktu untuk bisa memutar, hitung dari satu sampai dua puluh, baru kau berjalan."

Gaara dan rekan-rekannya bersiap, memakai masker khusus dan kacamata putih serta helm pelindung kepala. Suara kokangan senjata otomatis bersahutan.

Naruto mengambil posisi dibelakang troli berisi tiga tas penuh uang yang sudah dipersiapkan Gaara. Ia memulai hitungannya dalam hati, ketika Gaara dan rekan-rekanya berlari menuju keluar menara pengawas, menuju sisi luar bandara dan masuk dari arah belakang NSA112.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto berjalan perlahan seraya mendorong troli. Jarak tempat ia berdiri dengan NSA112 parkir cukup jauh. Naruto merasakan perutnya perih, asam lambungnya bereaksi dengan konsentrasi tinggi, efek dari ketegangan yang kini mendera.

Naruto tiba didepan moncong pesawat. Ia menatap kaca kokpit. Naruto memantapkan keyakinan lalu berjalan ke sisi kiri pesawat, menuju pintu masuk.

Pintu terbuka otomatis, menyambut Naruto yang sedikit gentar. Saat itu juga, tanpa bunyi derap kaki, satu polisi Anti Teror mengunci ban pesawat dengan alat khusus. Dua orang bersiaga dibelakang ekor dengan senjata otomatis. Empat orang memanjat pesawat dengan tali dan berdiri di atas badan pesawat, salah satu di antara empat orang itu adalah Gaara. Ia memberi kode tangan pada Naruto untuk masuk.

Naruto mengendong satu tas dipunggungnya, dan satu tas dimasing-masing tangannya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskan perlahan, ia terus mengulangi hal tersebut sampai ia merasa tenang.

Tangga pintu masuk dipijak dengan kemantapan. Naruto tiba dilantai bawah NSA112. Ia meletakan ketiga tas dilantai. Ia memendarkan pandangan kesemua arah, hanya ada penumpang yang mulut dan mata mereka ditutup lakban.

Naruto merasa tercekat. Punggungnya ngilu dan dingin. Aura opresif ini sudah cukup memberitahukan Naruto bahwa dibelakangnya ada sosok dengan kegelapan teramat sangat.

"Halo... Naruto." Suara dengan intonasi tenang membuat keringat dingin makin deras mengucir di setiap pori-pori kulitnya.

Naruto berbalik.

_Onyxs _dan safir bertemu!

Sasuke dan Naruto dalam lingkaran takdir dan kebencian!

**To be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hell yeah! Moth*rfuck*r!**_

_**I am back with ending this story, the final chapter The Negosiator!**_

_**Download**_**-lah lagu 'What I've Done' dari 'Linkin Park' sebagai penutup fiksi ini, nanti akan saya kasih tahu di paragraf mana tepatnya Anda harus memutar lagu itu.**

**Terima kasih sudah mendoakan kesehatan saya, bagi yang mendoakan saja tentunya, kondisi fisik saya jauh membaik, sekarang saya sudah bisa pakai celana, kemarin ini masih pakai sarung karena luka-luka pada bagian kaki saya masih basah, enak juga sih pakai sarung, perasaan di selangkangan semriwing semriwing gimana gitu... ah lupakan curhat tidak bermutu ini.**

**Terima kasih atas atensi dan partisipasi dalam bentuk **_**review**_**, **_**favorite**_**, dan **_**follow**_** atas cerita tidak bermutu ini, bagaimana bisa dikatakan bermutu, per-**_**chapter**__**review**_**-nya tidak pernah tembus 20an **_**review**_**, hadeh! Terlepas dari makin sepinya animo pembaca terhadap genre Psychological Thriller yang memang sudah jarang di usung, terima kasih tak hingga saya ucapakan pada **_**reviewers**_** dan yang sudah memfavoritkan fiksi ini, nama-nama Anda tercantum di akhir cerita karena Anda semua layak mendapatkannya. Tidak tinggalan **_**Silent readers**_** yang telah membaca dan memberikan komentar pada angin atau entah pada siapa. Terima hormat saya untuk Anda semua.**

**Ini bukan fiksi debut saya, tapi ini fiksi pertama yang berhasil saya selesaikan, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Anda semua yang telah berpartisipasi dalam fiksi ini.**

**Oya, kalau ada produser Hollywood yang nyasar baca fiksi ini, kalau fiksi ini di-film-kan, saya ingin pemeran Naruto adalah James Mcavoy, Sasuke diperankan Jhonny Deep, Jiraiya diperankan oleh.. pinginnya sih Robbin Williams, sayang sudah almarhum, saya rasa **_**Sir**_** Rowan Atkinson pantas menjadi Jiraiya, Sakura diperankan oleh Megan Fox dan Hinata di perankan oleh Hillary Duff, Asuma diperankan Jhon Travolta, selebihnya di Casting saja!**

**Anda bosan baca **_**Author Note **_**saya?**

**Oke! Oke! Saya pergi!**

_**Lastly**_**, sebagai pesan terakhir, jangan ngebut dalam berkendara, bijaksanalah dalam berpergian demi keselamatan Anda dan orang lain. Patuhi marka jalan dan jangan sok tahu serta penasaran dengan apa itu 'kematian', karena kadang Anda bisa saja merenggut nyawa orang lain karena kelalaian Anda sendiri.**

**Sampai bertemu lagi dengan karya-karya tidak bermutu saya,**

**Mari majukan Fanfiksi Indonesia menjadi semakin berkualitas dan bermartabat,**

**Sampai jumpa **_**readers**_**.. Sampai Jumpa!**

**L samudra putra,**_** proudly**__**present**_** ;**

**The Negosiator**

**Final Chapter**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakter didalamnya hak milik tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Seluruh nama Bandar Udara dan merupakan nama asli dan tempat real.**

**Seluruh nama maskapai penerbangan dan perusahaan serta nama departemen birokrasi pemerintahan merupakan rekayasa penulis.**

**Genre : Psychological Thriller - Action - Adventure.**

**Rate : T**

**Main Character : Naruto dan Sasuke**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini Serius! Fiksi ini Alternatif Universe (AU) dan Out of Character (OOC), bagi anda yang tidak suka silahkan untuk tidak membaca. **

**Pahami makna **

**'Don't Like Don't read!'**

**Selamat membaca**

**...**

Kelamnya hitam beradu dengan cerahnya biru langit. Kedua elemen berbeda itu saling menatap dengan berbagai spekulasi dan argumen yang mengendap dalam benak. Tak ada yang membuka suara, hingga pada akhirnya pemilik bola mata angkuh menggerakan pita suaranya.

"Sepertinya.. ini bukan kali pertama kita bertemu, bukan begitu.. Naruto?"

Pemilik bola mata sendu menggelengkan kepala perlahan, "Entahlah.. mungkin kita memang pernah bertemu.. disuatu waktu dulu dan disuatu tempat.. atau mungkin di dimensi yang dulu... entahlah.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi, pahlawan! Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan."

Dari balik punggung Sasuke muncul dua orang rekannya, salah satu Naruto ingat karena ia satu-satunya teroris tertangkap oleh lensa kamera seluler seorang penumpang yang sudah almarhum. Dalam diam kedua rekan Sasuke mengambil ketiga tas dilantai dan kembali ke ruang _flight attendance_.

Surai pirang kembai berantakan karena gelengan, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana! Tugasku hanya mengantar uang tebusan ini. Tugasku sudah berakhir!"

"Aku ahli dalam memaksa orang." Kini Sasuke mengacungkan pistol tepat ke arah kepala Naruto.

Naruto sekuat tenaga menelan ludahnya.

**..**

"Tidak ada pergerakan! Ini sudah terlalu lama untuk kelinci keluar. Atau jangan-jamgan kelinci ditangkap harimau." Dari atas badan pesawat, Gaara mengawasi pintu keluar pesawat NSA112. "Dalam lima detik jika kelinci tidak keluar, maka kita akan masuk menyergap!" Gaara memberi instruksi melaui _earset_ pada rekan-rekannya.

Detik usai berlalu, dengan tali rancangan khusus, Gaara menancapkan tali dipunggung pesawat dan melompat berayun kedalam pesawat melalui pintu masuk. Ketiga rekannya yang juga diatas pesawat mengikuti jejak pimpinan tim.

"Dua orang periksa dibawah! Aku akan keatas!" Gaara memberi kode tangan pada salah seorang rekannya untuk mengikuti dirinya ke kelas bisnis.

Gaara mengarahkan senjata laras panjangnya mendatar, bersiap menembak. Setelah memastikan aman, rekan Gaara berlari dan mendobrak pintu kokpit.

"Disini kosong!"

Gaara mengerutkan kening, "Apa-apaan mereka, bagaimana mereka bisa menghilang?"

"_Leader_! Ada pergerakan dibawah!" _Earset_ Gaara memberi suara dari anggota tim dilantai bawah. Gaara dan rekannya segera turun. Mereka semua bersiaga penuh.

"Jaga dua orang disini! Yang lain ikut masuk ke _cargo_!" Gaara memimpin memasuki ruangan _flight attendance_, lalu terus berlari kearah belakang dan menuruni tangga ke cargo.

"_Leader_! Lambung pesawat perlahan terbuka!" Satu dari dua orang yang disuruh bersiaga dibagian ekor pesawat melapor.

Pintu itu belum sepenuhnya turun, tapi deru mesin sudah bersiap menggeram. Ketika pintu bagian _cargo_ terbuka setengah, tiga mobil melesat cepat. Mobil mewah Lamborghini Veneno berwarna silver metalik melesat sebagai mobil pertama yang melintasi mereka, disusul Hummer dan Hennessey Venom GT berwarna kuning.

Dua orang petugas Detasemen Anti Teror hendak menembakan senjata mereka pada arah datangnya mobil, tapi naas, sebelum mereka menarik pelatuk Lamborghini yang dikendarai Sasuke terlebih dahulu menabrak mereka, belum sempat menjerit kesakitan, Hummer yang dikendarai Kabuto dan Venom GT yang ditumpangi oleh Juugo dan Suigetsu melindas masing-masing petugas.

Kabuto mengambil alih kedepan dengan menyalip Sasuke, Hummer bertindak sebagai pembuka jalan. Mereka bertiga menambah kecepatan dan menerobos masuk ruang tunggu bandara. Kabuto dengan sengaja menabrak dinding-dinding kaca untuk akses masuk kedalam ruang tunggu yang sudah kosong karena para penumpang telah dievakuasi.

Kaca-kaca dinding berhamburan akibat Hummer Kabuto, ketiga mobil mewah tersebut terus melaju diatas licinnya keramik lantai ruang tunggu, menembus parkiran, Hummer menabrak apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Termasuk melindas motor dan menghantam mobil di parkiran. Pos pintu masuk diterjang Hummer tanpa ampun. Mereka telah sampai disisi luar bandara, saat ban menapak aspal, mereka melesat beriringan.

Gaara menghubungi Asuma melalui _earset_ ditelinganya. "Pak, mereka kabur ke arah barat daya. Kelinci bersama mereka."

"Diterima, Gaara."

**.. **

Asuma mengganti channel frekuensi _earset_-nya ke saluran siaran agar seluruh anggotanya bisa terkordinasi. Enam helikopter tempur terbang dengan formasi segitiga diatas langit Tokyo, lengkap dengan dua polisi Detasemen Anti Teror dalam helikopter

Asuma berpikir keras,"Sudah kuduga, mereka mengarah ke pelabuhan... berarti ada teman mereka menanti disana.." lalu menghubungi Gaara.

"_Alpha team_! Pergi ke pelabuhan! Koordinasi dengan departemen perhubungan dan Syahbandar disana, tidak ada kapal baik komersil atau pribadi beranjak dari sana, bahkan _speedboat_ pun tidak boleh menyalakan mesin tanpa seizinku! Sekarang!"

"Siap, pak!" Gaara memberi konfirmasi.

Tiga mobil dengan harga fantastis melewati Asuma dan _Charlie team_, dengan belasan mobil polisi dan polisi bermotor. Asuma menatap dari helikopter ketiga mobil tersebut. Asuma menghubungi Anko yang berada di helikopter lain.

"Dog Fly 2, periksa di mobil mana kelinci berada."

Anko yang berada di helikopter dengan nomor ekor DF2 melihat ke arah samping, tempat pimpinannya berada pada helikopter dengan nomor ekor DF1. "Baik, pak!"

Anko merapatkan matanya pada _scope_ senjata laras panjang miliknya, sang sniper berambut pendek itu membidik ketiga mobil dengan menurunkan ketinggian helikopter, memfokuskan area pandang melalui kaca samping mobil.

"Pak, Kelinci berada di mobil berwarna _silver_! Ia berada disisi kanan! Tepat disisi kiriku!"

**..**

"KAU MAU BAWA AKU KEMANA, _TEME_!" Naruto menjerit ketakutan. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tapi langsung merunduk menyembunyikan kepala di antara dua pahanya ketika peluru-peluru dari polisi yang mengejar dari belakang memberondong brutal.

Karin juga duduk dibelakang disamping Naruto, ikut merunduk menghindari desingan peluru. "Sialan! Kalau begini uang-uang itu bisa berlubang di bagasi!" Rutuknya.

Sasuke berkonsentrasi penuh mengawasi spion dan menyalip mobil-mobil didepannya. Juugo dan Suigetsu tidak bisa menjadi _cover_ dari belakang karena mereka juga harus menyalip dan tak selalu menjadi tameng bagi Sasuke.

"OI _TEME_! BISAKAH KITA MENJEMPUT KEMATIAN DENGAN CARA YANG LEBIH LAYAK?" Naruto berteriak sambil merunduk, tidak mendapat respon membuat Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, namun selang dua detik peluru dari polisi kembali memberondong dan membuat kaca belakang mobil yang masuk kategori tiga mobil termahal dunia itu pecah berhamburan. Naruto kembali merunduk sambil memaki.

Kabuto melihat ada perempatan didepan, ia semakin menginjak pedal gas, kecepatannya menembus 160km/jam, berusaha mengambil jalan lurus tanpa peduli lampu merah ataupun hijau pada _traffic light_.

Sasuke menambah kecepatan, lalu membanting setir ke kiri bersamaan dengan ditariknya tuas rem tangan. Lamborghini _drift_ kekiri dengan decitan ban yang membekas pada aspal, lalu melesat dengan arah yang berbeda dari kedua rekannya.

Juugo makin dalam menginjak pedal gas dan menarik tuas rem tangan lalu membanting setir kekanan, memisahkan diri dari Sasuke dan Kabuto. Suigetsu menoleh kebelakang, "Bagus, mereka berpancar! Fokus mereka terpecah. Hanya saja masalah diluar dugaan adalah helikopter tempur yang ada diatas kita."

"Aku baru tahu jikalau Detasemen Anti Teror negara ini memiliki helikopter tempur, setahuku hanya tentara yang boleh memilikinya." Juugo menjawab tanpa menurunkan konsentrasinya. Venom GT memecah kepadatan jalanan dengan kuning menyala yang menyalip dan masuk diantara celah-celah padatnya mobil-mobil pada jalanan Ibukota Jepang.

"Tapi mereka tidak mungkin menembak kita jika kita terus merangsek dalam keramaian, _machine gun_ pada helikopter tidak memiliki _focus_." Suigetsu mengambil sesuatu di jok belakang, benda yang diberikan oleh Karin saat mereka akan kabur tadi, benda bulat, panjang, hitam, dan berat, serta mempunyai _scope _dan pelatuk.

"_I'll kill them with RPG!_" Suigetsu memasukan peluru roket berdaya ledak tinggi pada bagian belakang peluncur roket sambil terus mengawasi spion.

**..**

"Mereka berpisah! Kita berpencar!" Asuma melihat buruannya berpencar di perempatan jalan dan mengambil arah masing-masing, "DF3, ikuti mengikuti kelinci! DF2 dan DF4 kekanan, kejar mobil berwarna kuning norak itu! DF5 dan DF6 kau kejar mobil satunya! Ajarkan mereka tata tertib berlalu lintas! _NOW_! _MOVE_! _MOVE_!"

Enam helikopter dengan senjata ototmatis pada bagian bawah kokpit berpencar, bergerak dengan dua unit pada satu tim udara. Asuma mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke. Ia perlu solusi jitu agar tidak ada warga sipil terluka dijalanan.

"_Beta team_! Kenapa kalian lambat sekali mengejar? Kalian seperti siput kalau dilihat dari atas sini!"

Satu dari enam mobil yang mengejar Hummer yang ditunggangi Kabuto memberi respon, "Komandan Asuma, sulit mengejar kecepatan mobil mereka! Dan kami butuh izin menembak ditengah keramaian warga sipil."

Sebuah suara menyela, "Oi Dodai, kalau kau tak mampu, katakan saja dengan jujur, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat?"

Dodai mengerang marah, "Tutup mulut baumu, Darui! Atau akan kusumpal dengan celana dalam ibumu!"

"Hentikan! Jangan memenuhi saluran frekuensi siaran dengan pembicaraan mesra kalian, kalian bisa bercinta setelah para teroris itu tertangkap!" Asuma menengahi.

"Pak, aku bukan homo! Aku masih suka lubang! Nihil kemungkinan mereka bisa tertangkap hidup-hidup, pak." Darui jijik, ia menekan _toggle_ untuk menurunkan ketinggian Helikopter DF6 yang ia tunggangi.

"Kalau begitu..." Asuma memberi jeda sejenak, mempertimbangkan keputusannya, matanya masih lekat menatap Lamborghini yang kini melesat cepat menyelinap diantara kepadatan jalanan Tokyo, "Tembak mereka! Minimalkan korban dari pihak sipil!"

"_Aye_, _Sir_!" Semua anggota Detasemen menjawab berbarengan.

**..**

Sasuke berkonsentrasi penuh mengindari mobil-mobil yang ada dihadapannya. Kini jalan raya Tokyo berubah menjadi arena balap. Sasuke membelalakan mata ketika dari spion tengah ia melihat roket melesat ke arahnya. Sasuke menarik tuas rem tangan secara cepat dan membanting setir ke kanan. Roket itu hampir mengenai bagian belakang mobil, jika Sasuke tidak langsung tancap gas. Roket tersebut mengenai mobil lain dan langsung meledak. Asap hitam membumbung tinggi.

Naruto menegakan punggung dan menengok kebelakang, "Oh _shit_! Inikah akhir hidupku! Mati dibawah desingan peluru?"

"Kau takut sekarang, heh, _dobe_?"

Naruto melihat ke spion tengah, pantulan Sasuke yang sedang mengejek jelas tercetak disana. "Hentikan semua ini, _teme_!"

"Kita akan berhenti di pelabuhan, _baka_!"

Naruto membelalakan mata. Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengintip ekspresi Naruto dari spion tengah.

**..**

Kabuto melaju dengan rentetan peluru yang menghujaninya, atap mobil sebagian sudah berlubang. "Sial! Hanya aku tidak punya partner! Seharusnya aku mengajak Kimimaro!"

Darui menghentikan tembakan otomatis, ia menatap lekat pada Hummer dan 4 mobil polisi yang mengejar dibelakang. Ia menyeringai dan mulai kembali menembak.

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Berondongan peluru menyapu dari arah belakang, beberapa peluru mengenai atap belakang mobil polisi Dodai, peluru kembali mencoba bersarang di mobil Hummer, tapi sayang, Kabuto terlebih dahulu berbelok.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, KEPARAT!?" Dodai berteriak marah.

"Ups! _Sorry_ bos! Itu tadi bentuk ketidaksengajaan!"

"Kubunuh kau nanti, Darui!"

**..**

DF2 dan DF4 belum terlihat menyerang, Mobil kuning yang dibilang warna norak oleh Asuma adalah mobil paling tenang. Mereka berkendara cepat namun tidak tergesa. Pengemudi mobil kuning itu seolah mengejek, memberitahukan bahwa situasi genting seperti ini bukanlah hal baru bagi mereka.

"Genma, apa aku salah dengar tadi kau bilang sesuatu seperti nepotisme saat diruangan pimpinan ruang kendali ATC?"

Genma enggan menjawab.

Anko membidik mobil melalui _scope_-nya. "Kau salah... Komandan Asuma memang dilantik oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen, yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi ia ditunjuk oleh Kaisar. Lihatlah sabuk komandan Asuma. Hanya ada 12 orang di Jepang yang menggunakan sabuk itu."

Genma tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Jangan-jangan-"

"Ya!" Anko memotong cepat tanpa melepaskan bola mata dari _scope_ senjatanya. "Dia adalah 12 pengawal khusus Kaisar kerajaan. Dia pengawal pribadi orang nomor satu di negara ini. Karena dedikasinya, ia ditunjuk sebagai komandan-"

Kalimat Anko terhenti.

"Mobil itu berhenti!"

**..**

Darui mendahului kecepatan Kabuto, saat ia mulai menjauh, DF6 berbalik, kini posisi Kabuto makin terjepit. Darui menembak beruntun dari depan, sementara DF5 menyerang dari belakang. Kabuto banting setir ke kiri menghindari peluru meledakan mesin mobilnya. Namun Kabuto tak mampu mengendalikan arah, Hummer keluar jalur, melompati trotoar dan menabrak sebuah toko.

Dinding kaca toko berhamburan, setengah badan mobil terjebak dalam toko, Kabuto meletakkan tuas perseneling pada posisi R dan menginjak pedal gas. Ia menengok spion tengah, melihat kebelakang dan berusaha kabur. Wajahnya bersimbah darah, keningnya robek menghantam setir mobil.

Kabuto sukses mundur lalu kembali ke badan jalan, ia baru saja menengok kedepan sebelum tiga mobil polisi menghadang. Kabuto menengok kebelakang, empat mobil polisi serta belasan polisi bermotor sudah mengacungkan senjata.

"Menyerahlah! Keluar dari mobil secara perlahan dengan kedua tangan diatas kepala dan berlutut!" Dodai mengarahkan senjatanya tepat pada Kabuto yang masih berada dalam mobil.

Kabuto turun perlahan sesuai perintah, ia menghitung dalam hati berapa langkah jarak antara dirinya dengan skuad Dodai. Dari belakang dua polisi siap meringkusnya, tapi Kabuto lebih sigap berdiri dan berlari sambil merobek bajunya.

"INI SEMUA DEMI ANAK YATIM PIATU YANG TERLANTAR DINEGARA INI!"

Dodai tidak sempat mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Kabuto, matanya terbelalak bahwa Kabuto sudah memakai rompi yang dipasangi bom. Ia bahkan tak sempat berkedip, saat Kabuto berlari kencang sambil menarik pemicu dan melompat ke arahnnya.

**BLAAARMM!**

**..**

Lamborghini memecah kepadatan jalan, menyalip sebuah mobil tanki untuk SPBU. Si raven cepat menyusun rencana. Sasuke kembali menarik tuas rem depan dan memutar setir ke kiri secara cepat. Ia berhenti melintang tepat didepan mobil tangki yang langsung ngerem mendadak.

Sopir tanki segera turun dan lari pontang panting ketika dari pintu belakang lamborghini yang mencegatnya, seorang wanita berambut merah menondongkan senjata ke arahnya.

Karin naik kedalam bagian kemudi mobil tanki, menjalankan mobil agar melintang dijalan. Beberapa mobil lain berhenti mendadak. Para polisi yang mengejarpun terjebak macet diantara kepadatan warga sipil.

Karin segera turun dan kembali menaiki lamborghini Sasuke. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, Karin menembaki tanki berisi _gasoline_ itu.

**BLAAARMM!**

Ledakan besar terjadi, lalu membakar beberapa mobil yang dihambat oleh mobil tanki itu, para polisi bertindak cepat dengan kembali mundur dan memilih jalan memutar.

Asuma melihat semua kejadian itu dari atas. Ia mendecih kesal, buruannya bukan orang sembarangan.

**..**

Naruto merasakan nafasnya sesak. Adrenalinnya terpacu memompa jantungnya lebih cepat dalam berdebar dan memaksa ia menghirup oksigen lebih banyak. Mulutnya megap-megap seperti ikan keluar dari air.

"Keparat! Ini mengerikan... turunkan aku disini!"

Sasuke menjawab santai sambil menambah kecepatan, "Ini bukan _taxi_, _dobe_!"

**..**

Anko terheran ketika Venom GT kuning itu berhenti tiba-tiba, ia melihat pemuda berambut biru keluar dengan senjata besar dibahunya. Bola matanya terbelalak.

"AWAS! RPG!"

Pilot helikopter DF2 menghindar ke sisi jauh dan berputar, roket itu mengenai ekor DF4 yang tak sempat mengelak.

**BLAAARMM!**

Pecahan besi dari rangka pesawat turun terhempas menghujani jalanan. Baling-baling helikopter DF4 terlepas utuh dan berputar liar lalu menabrak salah satu bangunan pencakar langit.

Genma bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda berambut biru itu masuk kembali dalam mobil, ia menembak acak dengan _machine gun_-nya, namun tak satupun mengenai mobil kuning yang kembali melesat.

**..**

"Pak, Skuad Dodai terkena bom bunuh diri. Dari atas sini aku melihat hanya beberapa yang selamat meski terkena luka bakar. Dodai positif tewas, komandan!" Suara Darui menyeruak disaluran frekuensi komunikasi seluruh anggota Detasemen Anti Teror.

Asuma tertegun, namun keterkejutannya belum usai saat Anko memberi laporan.

"Komandan! Kita kehilangan Dog Fly 4!"

"SIAL!" Asuma mengerang marah.

**..**

"Sasuke, menyerahlah, kau tak akan bisa melawan puluhan polisi bersenjata. Mereka benar-benar memburu kalian untuk dibunuh. Jika kau menyerah, pemerintah pasti mengampunimu," Naruto memelas.

"Cih!" Sasuke mencibir, "Uchiha tidak mengenal kata menyerah dan kalah!"

Sasuke menginjak rem dengan mendadak. Karin kembali turun, kali ini membopong RPG tipe R-29 pada bahunya. Karin membidik helikopter DF3, lalu menekan pelatuk.

Sniper DF3 belum sempat menarik pelatuk untuk menembak Karin, roket dari RPG pada bahu wanita berambut merah itu menghancurkan DF3 berkeping-keping.

**BLAAARM!**

Helikopter DF1 menghindar sejauh mungkin agar tidak terkena efek ledakan. Asuma kembali merutuk.

"Itu akibatnya jika kalian ingin coba-coba dengan Uzumaki!" Karin segera masuk kembali dalam mobil.

Naruto mendengar ucapan Karin barusan. Si pirang menoleh kesamping, "Kau dari Uzumaki _Ichizoku_?"

Karin menaikkan alis, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ibuku juga dari Uzumaki!"

"Hanya segelintir orang selamat dari pembantaian klan-ku..." Karin mengerutkan kening, "Jangan-jangan... apakah nama ibumu... Kush-"

**PRANNG!**

Kaca bagian depan pecah berhamburan meski sudah dilapisi _kacafilm_ atau _guardglass_. Sasuke meringis terkena pecahan kaca pada bagian wajah. Ia kembali berkelit di keramaian jalan.

"Cih! Tembakanku meleset!" Raut kesal membayangi wajah Asuma.

**..**

"Disini DF6, bergabung dengan DF2" Darui memberi _signal_ pada helikopter DF2.

"Diterima, Darui. Kau punya cara menghentikan mereka?" Anko memberi respon.

"Tanpa membunuh, entahlah.. mereka bukan teroris kacangan, jelas sekali mereka professional, presisi menembak mereka patut diacungi jempol."

"Disini DF2 kepada _beta team_ pengejar mobil kuning, kalian berputar dan hadang dari sisi depan." Anko memberi instruksi melalui _earset_.

"Disini _Alpha team_. Kami baru saja akan ke pelabuhan. Biar kami saja menghadang."

"Diterima, Gaara."

Juugo menyalip kiri mobil didepannya, namun segera mengerem mendadak ketika sebuah mobil _water canon_ menghadang didepan. Semburan air dengan _volume_ dashyat memaksanya berhenti. Juugo berusaha mundur lalu memutar arah, dua mobil barakuda menghambat dengan jarak beberapa meter.

Juugo dan Suigetsu segera turun dengan membuka pintu samping mobil dan berguling di aspal. Beberapa mobil yang melintas langsung berhenti dan pengemudinya langsung kocar kacir berhamburan menyelamatkan diri dan meninggalkan kendaraan mereka tergelatak dijalanan.

Juugo dan Suigetsu berlindung dibalik mobil. Mereka terpaut beberapa meter.

"Sui! Kau urus arah belakang, habisi _water canon_ itu! Aku akan urus dua barakuda itu!"

Suigetsu memasukan satu dari tiga roket terakhir pada RPG-nya, membidik mobil _water canon _dan melesatkan peluru berdaya ledak tinggi kesana.

**BLAARM!**

Tiga polisi terbakar hangus sedangkan sisanya berguling ditanah menahan sakit terkena pecahan mobil penyembur air yang terbakar dan meledak.

**Dor!**

**Dor!**

Juugo terlibat baku tembak dengan Gaara dan ketiga rekannya. Ia merunduk dan kembali menegakkan kepala menembak, dua rekan Gaara berhasil ditumbangkan.

Sugietsu berbalik, setelah memastikan tidak ada serangan balasan dari arah belakang. Ia menembakkan _double_ Steyr Aug kearah Gaara dan satu polisi yang tersisa.

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Suigetsu memberikan tembakan beruntun. Gaara tiarap ditanah, namun rekannya terkena luka tembak disekujur tubuh. Gaara bergegas bangkit, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada rekannya yang ambruk lalu menyeretnya dengan berjalan mundur. Sesekali ia membalas tembakan yang mengarah padanya dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

"BERTAHANLAH!" Gaara berteriak pada temannya yang melenguh dijemput ajal. Gaara menyeret dengan mundur sekuat tenaga.

**Dor!** Sebuah peluru bersarang dipahanya, Gaara terjatuh diaspal, disamping rekannya.

Helikopter DF2 dan DF6 melihat jelas semua dari atas. Anko membidik pelaku penembakan Gaara. Sniper cantik itu berusaha fokus membidik kepala Juugo.

**DOR!**

Juugo rebah menghantam aspal dengan kepala berlubang. Suigetsu terbelalak kaget. Ia segera berlari dan meraih salah satu motor besar yang tergelatak dijalan.

Darui mulai menembakan senjata otomatis dari atas. Sementara Suigetsu melaju dengan cepat menggunakan motor sport R6 yang memang dirancang untuk balap.

**..**

Sebuah peluru berdaya ledak tinggi melesat dari _bazooka_ milik polisi yang mengejar Sasuke dengan mobil barakuda. Lamborghini terus melesat _zig-zag_ menghindari serbuan peluru dari arah belakang.

Seorang polisi muncul dari atap mobil barakuda, ia menembakan _bazooka_ secara kontinu dua kali. Dua rudal berukuran sedang memburu bersamaan disisi kiri dan kanan mobil Lamborghini. Sasuke berada di depan perempatan jalan, pemuda raven itu menarik tuas rem dan banting setir kekanan lalu berhenti.

**BLAARM!**

**BLAARM!**

Sasuke maupun Naruto dan Karin bisa melihat jelas dari dalam mobil satu roket tanpa kendali itu melesat didepan mobil dan menghantam pertokoan lalu meledak. Sasuke menginjak pedal gas sedalam mungkin lalu menurunkan tuas rem tangan. Lamborghini kembali melaju bagai kilat dengan kecepatan melebihi 180km/jam.

"Hentikan semua kekacauan ini, Sasuke!" Naruto mengerang marah dari belakang.

"Berhenti berbicara, bodoh!" Sasuke tak mempedulikan ocehan Naruto.

Naruto merangsek kedepan, setengah badannya berhimpit di sisi kanan Sasuke. Ia menarik setir Sasuke ke arahnya, Sasuke terkejut, memutar setir ke arah berlawanan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH! Sasuke berteriak marah sambil berusaha mengambil alih kemudi mobil.

Karin berusaha menarik pinggang Naruto agar menjauh dari Sasuke. Asuma keheranan melihat mobil Lamborghini itu melaju _zig-zag_ dijalanan.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI, SASUKE!" Naruto dengan paksa memutar setir kearah badannya. Sasuke menyikut keras wajah Naruto. Tulang rawan pada hidung Naruto patah.

"AARRGG!" Naruto menjerit sakit, kepalanya tersungkur kebawah, Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan kedua tangannya menekan pedal rem.

Sasuke mendecih jengkel, menginjak tangan Naruto berkali-kali. Naruto meringis menahan sakit. Karin mati-matian menarik tubuh Naruto yang terjerembab.

Karin berhasil menarik tubuh Naruto, Naruto langsung terduduk di jok belakang sambil memegang hidungnya yang mengucurkan darah. Karin menghantamkan popor RPG-nya pada perut Naruto. Petugas ATC itu terbungkuk, Karin menghujani hantaman popor senjata berat itu berulang kali ke punggung Naruto.

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM, SIALAN!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang ketika dihadapannya sudah akan memasuki jembatan panjang.

_"Sedikit lagi! Sesudah jembatan ini berarti aku akan semakin dekat dengan pelabuhan. Sedikit lagi!"_

**..**

Suigetsu menambah laju kecepatan motor, ia melepas kedua tangan dan memasang roket pada ujung RPG-nya. Rentetan peluru terus menyerang dari dua helikopter tempur diatas kepalanya.

Anko terus membidik Suigetsu. Target yang terus berjalan cepat membuat ia belum bisa menarik pelatuk.

Suigetsu menjatuhkan diri, motorpun terseret sambil menimbulkan percikan api. Dengan cepat Suigetsu berbalik, ia bisa merasakan kulit punggungnya terkelupas cepat terseret aspal, ia membidik salah satu helikopter.

"Sial! Dia akan menembakan RPG lagi!" Anko memastikan sasaran dan menarik pelatuk.

Suigetsu mengunci satu target dari dua helikopter yang terus memburunya.

**Dor!**

Suigetsu berhasil ditembak Anko pada bagian bahu. Namun sayang roket dari Suigetsu juga sudah terlebih dahulu terluncur dan menghantam DF6.

**BLAAARMM!**

Darui segera melepas sabuk pengaman, dan meloncat keluar saat roket dari peluncur RPG meledakkan helikopternya, parasut pun dibuka paksa oleh Darui. Dengan ketinggian rendah, parasut pun tidak ada gunanya. Darui melaju turun dengan parasut terkembang, ia membelalakan mata saat ia akan mendarat darurat di cafe-cafe pada trotoar jalanan. Kakinya berusaha menahan kecepatan mendarat, namun naas hentakan kuat membuat kedua kaki Darui berderak patah, lalu berguling di trotoar dan terperangkap parasutnya sendiri.

"AAAAARRGH!" Darui berteriak menahan sakit.

Suigetsu berlari sekencang mungkin, _double_ Steyr Aug dan peluncur roket tetap tergantung dibahunya.

**Dor!**

Suigetsu jatuh berguling, namun tangannya sekuat mungkin menahan RPG agar tidak terlepas. Sebuah peluru dari sniper DF2 menembus pahanya. Dengan tertatih Suigetsu kembali berdiri dan mencoba bersembunyi dibalik sebuah mobil terdekat. Ia menekan paha kanannya yang mengalami pendarahan hebat. Ia memasang roket terakhir miliknya. Lalu kembali membidik ke atas. Melalui _scope_ RPG-nya, Suigetsu melihat jelas seorang perempuan berambut pendek kembali membidiknya.

Ia mengarahkan sasaran ke bangunan tinggi disebelah helikopter. Target terkunci dan roket terakhir milik si gigi hiu melesat, meledakkan salah satu bangunan pencakar langit. Pecahan material bangunan tersebut terhambur bak hujan. Beberapa beton menghantam badan helikopter. Pilot helikopter DF2 mau tak mau menurunkan ketinggian.

Suigetsu dengan gagah berani menembakkan _double_ Steyr Aug pada bagian kokpit. Pilot helikopter DF2 meregang nyawa dengan tubuh berlubang sengatan puluhan peluru. Helikopter tiba-tiba oleng dan menukik tajam ke jalan. Helikopter pun terseret kencang. Suigetsu membelalakan mata melihat helikopter terseret diaspal dan menimbulkan percikan api. Suigetsu merentangkan kedua tangan, menyambut kematian.

Helikopter terseret tanpa rem, melindas Suigetsu dan mobil-mobil naas lalu meledak. Sebelum ledakan terjadi, secepat kilat Anko dan Genma melepas sabuk pengaman dan melompat keluar.

**BLAAARRRMM!**

Efek ledakan membuat Anko dan Genma terhempas jauh, Genma terhempas kasar ke aspal lalu terseret dan menabrak tiang listrik tepat dipunggung. Di sisi lain Anko terlempar kesalah satu bangunan perkantoran, melayang menembus dinding kaca dan terguling dengan sekujur tubuh berlumur darah.

Nafasnya satu-satu, berusaha menghubungi komandannya.

"Komandan Asuma. Merupakan.. argh.. kehormatan..arg.." Anko melenguh menahan sakit, "Bisa bekerja.. aarghh.. denganmu." Anko pun kehilangan kesadaran.

**..**

"Anko... jawablah! Genma! Melaporlah! Genma! Anko! GENMA? ANKO!?" Asuma menghubungi kedua anggotanya namun tak kunjung mendapat respon, "SIAL!"

"Komandan, target memasuki jembatan!" Pilot helikopter DF1 menyadarkan Asuma dari kemarahan.

"Jangan menambah ketinggian, ikuti dari sisi jembatan."

Helikopter mengikuti mobil mewah itu dari sisi jembatan. Asuma melihat dua senjata di pangkuannya, satu _assault_ dan satu _riffle_, Asuma memutuskan menggunakan _riffle_ dan membidik Sasuke.

"Pertahankan kecepatan, terus pertahankan posisi seperti ini." Asuma mewanti pilot DF1.

**..**

"Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh, kuning!" Karin mengerang marah pada Naruto yang kini terbungkuk menahan sakit diperut dan pinggangnya. "Aku tidak akan segan segan me-"

Karin ambruk menimpa tubuh Naruto dengan kepala belakang berlubang. Naruto merinding dan spontan berteriak.

"HUWAAAAAA..."

Asuma kembali membidik Lamborghini _silver_ itu, kali ini pada bagian pengemudi.

**Dor!**

"Aaarggh!" Bahu kiri Sasuke ditembus peluru. Ia menahan kemudi, namun sayang setir terlebih dahulu reflek kekanan saat peluru menembus bahunya.

Lamborghini _silver_ metalik itu kehilangan kendali, menyerobot pembatas jalan dua jalur dan menyebrang ke jalur berpadanya, kini Sasuke menentang arus. Sasuke membanting setir kekiri dan kekanan bergantian secara cepat, menghindari tabrakan dari mobil-mobil yang mengarah padanya.

"_Beta team_ pengejar perak, beri mereka R-30 pada sisi jalan!" Asuma kembali berkoordinasi dengan pasukan pengejar sasuke.

Seorang polisi Detasemen Anti Teror kembali menyeruak dari atap mobil barakuda hingga terlihat setengah badan dengan RPG pada bahunya. Ia membidik Lamborghini melalui _scope_-nya, dengan sengaja menembak sisi aspal samping Lamborghini itu.

**BLAARMM!**

Sasuke terkejut ketika mobilnya oleng, ia menambah kecepatan agar kedua ban pada sisi kanan mobil kembali menapak tanah, namun naas mobil mewah itu terlebih dahulu oleng dan terbalik. Mobil Sasuke terseret ratusan meter efek dari kecepatannya sendiri.

**BRAAK!**

**BRAAAK!**

**BRAAAK!**

Mobil Sasuke yang terbalik tergerus kerasnya aspal dan percikan api mengumbar dari gesekan aspal dengan atap mobil. Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti paksa ketika menghantam mobil mobil lain dan menghasilkan kecelakaan beruntun. Naruto maupun Sasuke keluar dari sisi mobil, Naruto merangkak dan merasakan seluruh tulang belulangnya remuk. Sasuke berdiri tertatih dan menggigil, dari kepalanya mengucur darah dan menutupi setengah wajah pucat si raven dengan cairan amis berwarna merah. Rupanya kepala Sasuke terlebih dahulu menghantam setir sebelum _Airbag_ terkembang dalam mobil karena benturan.

Mobil mewah dengan harga fantastis itu terbakar, begitu pula dengan beberapa mobil yang dihantam Sasuke sebagai rem paksa.

Naruto setengah hidup berusaha berdiri, ia menopang tubuhnya dengan menumpukan kedua tangan pada kedua lutut yang gemetar, nafasnya terengah. Ia mendongakan kepala meski lehernya terasa ngilu, menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

Bola mata kelam dan penuh kebencian menatap tajam biru langit yang tak gentar gementar. Perasaan lain merambat di punggung mereka masing-masing. RPG milik Karin tergelatak dekat kaki Sasuke, lengkap dengan roket yang sudah terpasang. Sasuke segera meraih peluncur itu dan berbalik.

Asuma membelalakan mata, segera meraih _assault_ dan mengarahkan kebawah, ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke membidik dan siap menekan pelatuk, sebelum-

**BLAAARMMM!**

Lamborghini meledak karena tanki bahan bakar dilalap api. Kedua pemuda itu terhempas bermeter-meter dan terseret aspal. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke mengerang kesakitan karena kulit-kulit tubuhnya terkelupas paksa. Mereka kembali bersusah payah berdiri.

Sirine mobil polisi meraung, belasan mobil polisi mengepung Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke dalam posisi berhadapan. Para polisi Detasemen Anti Teror mengarahkan senjata pada Sasuke yang tengah menghadap Naruto.

Namikaze muda segera berlari melewati Sasuke, Sasuke terkejut dan membelalakan mata. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, punggungnnya dan punggung Sasuke bertemu.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN TEMBAK!" Naruto membentangkan kedua tangan dan menjadi pagar hidup bagi Sasuke.

Helikopter DF1, satu-satunya personil _charlie team_ yang masih tersisa, berputar diatas jembatan dengan tali terulur hingga ke jalan. Asuma turun dengan tali itu secara cepat dan terlatih. Kakinya menapak aspal dengan sempurna dan raut wajahnya langsung mengeras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NARUTO!?"

Sasuke berbalik, dengan suara teramat pelan berkata pada Naruto yang berdiri teramat rapat didepannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Sasuke, aku mengerti. Ini semua sudah berakhir."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "_Bakayaro_! Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Aku sadar sepenuhnya, kau yang tidak sadar.. kebencian tidak akan membawa kebaikan, dendam tidak akan menghapus lukamu!"

Sasuke mundur perlahan.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti mereka. Jembatan menuju pelabuhan Tokyo menjadi saksi drama paling menegangkan dari seorang Uchiha yang telah sukses memporak-porandakan Tokyo dalam sekejap dan meruntuhkan Jepang secara keseluruhan dari berbagai aspek dalam tempo kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Sasuke meraih pistol pada _hostler_-nya. Suara kokangan membuat Naruto berbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _teme_!"

Tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi titik titik merah dari laser senjata puluhan polisi Detaseman Anti Teror.

Naruto kembali berbalik, kali ini ia merentangkan tangan pada kedua belah pihak yang siap menembak. Telapak tangan kirinya mengarah pada jajaran Detasemen pimpinan Asuma dan tangan kananya mengacung pada Sasuke. Naruto berdiri ditengah-tengah, tepat ditengah medan tempur.

"NARUTO! MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!"

Naruto menoleh pada Asuma. "Turunkan senjata kalian!"

Sasuke menggenggam erat pistol miliknya, lalu mengarahkan pada kepala Asuma.

Naruto menoleh cepat pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, turunkan senjatamu!"

"Menyingkir dari sana... Naruto.." Dengan suara teramat dingin, Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto menyingkir dari hadapannya. Tangannya kokoh pada pelatuk meski wajahnya bersimbah darah. Luka dikeningnya masih menganga dan mengucurkan darah.

Naruto menoleh pada puluhan polisi Detasemen Anti Teror dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan cepat.

"Naruto! Jangan menganggu! Pergi dari sana atau kami akan bertindak lebih jauh!"

"Kalian hanya perangkat hukum! Tapi bukan hukum itu sendiri! Sasuke memang bersalah, tapi biarkan hakim dipersidangan memvonisnya! Bahkan seorang penjahat bergelimang dosa pun berhak hidup dan mendapat supremasi hukum!"

"BERHENTI BERBICARA, NARUTO!" Asuma murka.

"AKU NEGOSIATOR!" Naruto menjerit marah, "Tugas negosiator adalah memberi keuntungan bagi kedua belah pihak! Jangan bertindak semena-mena dengan membawa nama hukum!"

"Naruto.. menjauhlah!" Kini Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Tidak akan, Sasuke! Sebelum kalian menurunkan senjata! kau bilang akan merubah takdirmu! Ayo kita sama-sama merubah dunia! Membawa kedamaian ke dunia yang sudah bobrok ini! Hentikan dendammu! Dengan lukaku dan dengan kutukanmu sebagai Uchiha, ayo kita rubah dunia!"

"Kedamaian tidak ada, Naruto, itu hanya ilusi dari teriknya kebusukan bumi menerpa gurun kehidupan! Kedamaian adalah sebuah judul dari kisah dongeng yang diceritakan turun-temurun oleh orang naif sepertimu."

"Bahkan jika mustahil sekalipun... kedamaian itu.. aku akan mencarinya. Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengarahkan pistol pada Naruto, "Maafkan aku, dobe."

Naruto kaget, "Apa yang kau-"

**Dor!**

Naruto jatuh terbaring berguling karena pahanya ditembus peluru oleh Sasuke. "Aaarggh!"

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

Rentetan peluru memberondong Sasuke. Jatuh terduduk bertumpu lutut, Sasuke muntah darah dan rebah disamping Naruto dengan jarak terpisah. Matanya memancarkan kepedihan. Terlentang menyerah pada takdir yang membelit.

Naruto menangis menatap bola mata hitam dengan keperihan itu. "Sa..su..ke..." Tangan Naruto berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menjulurkan tangan sebisa mungkin, berusaha menggapai tangan Naruto yang terulur. Naruto dan Sasuke menyeret badan sekuat mungkin, memiringkan badan mempersempit celah. Puluhan peluru yang bersarang ditubuh Sasuke membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa merangsek sedikit demi sedikit.

Jemari Sasuke akhirnya bertaut dengan jemari Naruto. Sasuke tak sanggup lagi bergerak. Naruto menahan sesak di dada dan berkata tanpa suara, "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sasuke bisa membaca pergerakan mulut Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan berkata pelan, "Maafkan aku."

Jemari Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling bertaut mengenggam erat, tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Sasuke memberi senyum terbaik pada Naruto, lalu menutup mata perlahan. Genggaman jemari Sasuke pada tangan Naruto mengendur bersamaan berangkatnya roh dari raga Sasuke.

Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya, tanpa suara dan tanpa jeritan.

**..**

Naruto duduk di tepi pintu belakang _ambulance_, dengan kaki kiri diperban. Ia menatap _ambulance_ satu lagi, yang parkir dihadapannya. Petugas menutup pintu belakang _ambulance_, lalu menuju ke depan dan menghidupkan mesin.

Naruto menatap lekat kepergian _ambulance_ itu, yang membawa jasad Uchiha Sasuke menuju Rumah Sakit Polisi Tokyo. Ia menunduk hingga poni kuning secerah matahari itu menutup sebagian wajah bagian atas.

_"Sasuke, maafkan aku... takdir memang menyerang kita tanpa mengenal belas kasih,"_

Dua mobil menderu dan berhenti tak jauh dari Naruto. Dari salah satu mobil keluar Kakashi dan Sakura yang menggendong anaknya, anak Naruto. Mobil satunya menurunkan Shikaku dan Shikamaru. Sakura menurunkan malaikat kecilnya dari gendongan, bocah imut berambut pink itu berlari menuju ayahnya.

Naruto mendongak dan sontak berdiri, tangannya merangkul putri semata wayangnya dan mencium wajah serta kepala buah hatinya berulang kali. Sang putri tertawa dalam pelukan sang ayah.

_"Takdir terus memburu kita, menjatuhkan kita, membelit dan menikam hingga kita tersungkur tertatih..."_

Seorang pria tua berambut panjang putih berdiri disamping mobil Volkswalgen, mobil yang dijuluki penggemar otomotif dengan mobil 'kodok' karena bodinya yang menyerupai hewan afimbi itu. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto yang terharu-biru dari kejauhan, kakek itu menepuk kap mobilnya, "Ayo kita pulang, Gamabunta!". Masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin, kakek berambut putih itu bersiap pergi.

"Putra Sakumo merawatnya dengan baik." Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang dengan tanda di dahi seperti orang India menyahut dari jok belakang.

**(Putar lagu What I've Done, sekarang! Dengan **_**volume**_** kecil!)**

"Ya..." Satu kata singkat lalu mobil yang diberi nama Gamabunta itu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

_"Aku akan terus berdiri, sebagai laki-laki, meski aku harus jatuh berulang kali.. lihatlah darisana, Sasuke..."_

Naruto mengecup pelan kening Sakura. Kakashi, Shikaku, dan Shikamaru berdiri tak jauh dari keluarga Kamikaze.

_"Seperti apapun takdir menjatuhkanku.. aku akan tetap berdiri meski menggigil gemetar dalam gentar."_

Kakashi mendekat lalu menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dan mengacak surai pirang itu.

_"Aku... Namikaze Naruto..."_

Naruto menatap matahari yang menyisakan sedikit warna pada sisi pelabuhan diseberang jembatan. Warna kesedihan memeluk bumi sebagai pertanda langit akan dikuasai kegelapan, lalu akan ada bintang sebagai penerang pijar dalam kelam.

Naruto kembali memandang istri dan putrinya seraya tersenyum lembut, ia mengangkat putrinya tinggi-tinggi dan tertawa lepas bersama.

_"Aku adalah..."_

**(Naikkan **_**Volume**_** musik Anda! Sekeras mungkin!)**

_"...The Negosiator"_

**THE END**

**...**

**Niezza Neko-chan **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Pembukaan cerita dengan segala penyebutan dan pengenalan dari segi situasi dan kondisi atas suatu objek, **_**landscape**_**, maupun karakter sangat jelas. Anda hebat! salut sama anda yang mau membuka segala sumber referensi agar cerita terlihat real!"**

**Shunou **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Halo! Ini tema baru buat saya, jadi agak bingung**

**mau komentarin plotnya gimana. Cuma bisa**

**menunggu kemana cerita ini diarahkan. Mungkin sedikit**

**saran soal penulisan aja kali ya?"**

**Bohdong. Palacio **_**wrote**_** :**

**"**_**Fict**_**-nya seperti permainan otak, kerreen beda dengan yg lain."**

**Mushi kara-chan **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Demi apa! **_**Fic**_** ini harus lanjut!"**

**Barbara123 **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Jujur yaa, sumpah. **_**Summary**_**-nya menarik banget.**

**L-san hebat buat summary ih. Jadi menarik perhatianku**

**buat baca."**

**Himawari Wia **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Alur yg rapi dan mengalir seperti air di keran**

**rumah wia adlh ciri kas senpaai!**

**Karakter yg benar2 menyerupai aslinya jg kelebihan**

**senpai!"**

**Yassir2374 **_**wrote**_** :**

**"**_**Ok, this is cool,**_** ketje badaai! Serasa nonton the**

_**movie film**__**kayak**_** Air Force One, Harrison Ford,**

**Flight Plan, Die Hard with a Vengeance."**

**Uchiha Leo **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Memang **_**fic Psychological Thriller**_**, bacanya**

**sampai deg-degan."**

**Icha Ren **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Lanjut samudera-**_**san**_**.**

_**Take over **_**ini seperti perang pikiran dan strategis**

**ala L Vs Light ya!"**

**...**

Salah satu gedung pencakar langit berdiri megah diantara himpitan bangunan menjulang tinggi lainnya. Gedung puluhan lantai itu memiliki nama dan logo di tingkat paling atas, 2STAR CO. LTD. yang bersinar terang.

Bangunan itu gelap gulita, seluruh ruangan telah dipadamkan lampunya, hanya satu ruangan yang masih hidup, terletak ditengah-tengah bangunan tinggi itu. Ruangan Presiden Direktur. Seorang pria muda yang memiliki mata merah dengan tiga titik _tomoe_ (koma) menatap aktivitas malam dari balik jendela. Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Tatapannya sendu melihat keramaian kota Beijing.

"Jadi, begitu akhirnya... adikmu telah tiada." Sebuah suara menyeruak dibalik punggungnya.

Pria itu berbalik, melangkah mendekati pemilik suara, pria itu berdiri sejajar disamping orang tersebut, berbicara pelan dengan nada teramat dingin tanpa menoleh. "Ini bukan akhir, ini adalah awal." Pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan ruangan.

Lampu ruangan itu tiba-tiba padam.

"Khu..khu..khu..." Orang tersebut menyeringai, mata ularnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya bulan.

Logo 2STAR CO. LTD. yang bersinar terang juga ikut padam. Menjadikan bangunan tinggi itu gelap gulita diantara hingar bingar pijar kota.

**Uchiha Leo **_**wrote**_** :**

**"**_**Feel**_**-nya terasa menegangkan. **_**Fic**_

**psikologi yang hebat, walaupun baru baca yang pertama kali."**

**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Meski aku **_**nggak**_** begitu mengerti tentangg istilah perpesawatan, tapi secara alur & deskrip begitu rapi dan tertata baik. **_**Feel**_**-nya berasa!"**

**Yassir2374 **_**wrote**_** :**

**"**_**About your fanfict's**_**, sadar **_**gak**_** sadar **_**author**_** sudah**

**memasukkan unsur penting dalam negosiasi, bukan hanya perang**

**psikologis tapi juga adu otak, kesannya sang pengawas ATC**

**bandara, naruto lebih diuntungkan dengan kepolosannya"**

**Icha-chan Ren **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Hehehe, **_**nice**_**..Naruto dan Sasuke kini beradu argumen soal**

**Tuhan dan sekelilingnya."**

**Leavian **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Kesan pertama... wow! jarang loh Leavi nemuin ff yg**

_**character**_**-nya Naruto-Sasuke tapi **_**gak**__**romance**_**!"**

**Uzumaki Nawawi **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Tentang **_**feel**_** udah kerasa sampe-sampe deg-degan**

**bacanya apalagi pas scene terakhir."**

**Himawari Wia **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Tetap berkarya ya **_**senpai**_**!"**

**KyuunoAmaterasu **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Bikin jantung dag-dig-dug-serr!"**

**Bohdong. Palacio **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Owch keren,,, Ikatan persaudaraan NaruSasu**

**sudah terikat walau dalam suasana yg berbeda,**

**dengan pemikiran yg berbeda."**

**Tuteja Hikari **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Dan, kenapa di '**_**TBC**_**' pas baru **_**ngitung**_** sampai 5?**

**Nanggung **_**banget**_**... saya masih pengen liat Sasuke yg**

**ngamuk dan mencak-mencak."**

**...**

Dua pemuda menatap puluhan televisi pada suatu toko elektronik, televisi itu berjejer di dinding toko dan menghadap ke trotoar, puluhan _channel_ tersiar, tapi dengan tema yang sama, 'teroris berhasil dilumpuhkan.'

Seorang wanita berambut pendek dan berwarna ungu membelakangi mereka berdua, membagi-bagikan bunga kertas berwarna putih pada tiap anak-anak dan remaja yang melintasi trotoar. Ia membagikan bunga dengan senyum yang menentramkan.

Salah satu dari dua pemuda itu menoleh pada rekan disampingnya, angin malam memainkan rambut merahnya, poni merah itu tergerak sedikit, mata dengan pola riak air mengintip disela sela helaian.

"Saatnya bergerak."

**Uzumaki Nawawi **_**wrote**_** :**

**"**_**Gak**_** nyangka juga bahwa Naruto, Kakashi, dan Jiraiya punya hubungan**

**dengan Sasuke dan Itachi dimasa lalu."**

**Ren Kazune **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Naruto sama sasuke mungkinkah teman lama?"**

**Luca Marvell **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Sasuke itu Jiraiya, Kakashi**

**sama naruto? iya kan! pasti ada sesuatu dibalik**

**sesuatu?!"**

**Shancez **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Aku juga **_**bakal**_** berpikir **_**kayak**_** sasuke, kalau yang salah kakek buyutnya, kenapa**

**keturunananya yang harus menanggung?"**

**Pixie YANK Sora **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Oke, genre yang bagi pecinta **_**com**_**-**_**rom**_** macam saya**

**sangat rumit, sekaligus keren. Agak **_**shock**_** di beberapa bagian, cuma itu bagusnya."**

**UzumakiDesy **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Kereeenn bnget L-san! Naruto itu sahabat Sasuke dulukan? Ternyata saya salah paham sama Naruto"**

**Uzumaki Nawawi **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Aku Pembunuh, Kau Koruptur, lalu apa bedanya?"**

**Tuteja Hikari **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Wo...Wo..Wooo...! Bener-bener menegangkan!"**

**Yassir2374 **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Wow, bagus sekali, bro! Brilian! Naruto seorang pelaku KORUPSi! **_**Surprise for me**_**!"**

**Ren Kazune **_**wrote**_** :**

**"Benar-benar menegangkan L-san, adu mulut**

**Sasuke dan Naruto buat aku keringat dingin tapi**

**aku sangat menikmatinya, **_**i'm speechless**_**."**

Jauh dinegara belahan dunia yang lain, dilorong bawah tanah sebuah _camp_, seorang kakek yang sudah sangat tua renta terlihat memberikan topeng spiral berwarna orange dengan satu lubang mata pada pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Kakek berambut panjang itu duduk disuatu kursi khusus, dengan berbagai kabel tersambung ketubuhnya. Kedua tanganya juga di infus, ada tiga cairan infus beda warna yang masuk kedalam tubunnya, satu tabung darah juga tergantung disisinya.

Kakek itu terbatuk karena sudah udzur, tapi raut wajah tuanya masih menyisakan goresan goresan sewaktu masih muda, wajah renta itu mencerminkan kegagahan, keberanian dan ambisi.

Ia menatap pemuda yang kini menggunakan topeng porselen pemberiannya. "Pergilah, tunjukkan pada dunia kotor ini...-"

Pemuda itu berbalik, jubahnya berkibar dengan bunyi yang khas. Di punggung tegap itu ada lambang awan berwarna merah.

"-Bahwa Uchiha Madara masih hidup."

**Niezza Neko chan-Uzumaki Nawawi-Yassir2374-Bohdong Palacio-Icha chan Ren-Barbara 123-Uchiha Leo-KyuunoAmaterasu-Pentrabreaker-Himawari Wia-Nokia7610-Lnarusasu-Mushi Kara chan-Fadlukun-Aim7-Varian Andika-UzumakiDesy-Careless7-Tuteja Hikari-Agung. -Momoka Mayuyu-Naminamifrid-Rinzu15 the 4th Espada-Shancez-Leavian-Ricardo. -Pixie YANK Sora-Raeru Nikaido-o.0 Rambu no Baka-Luca Marvell-Ken-Ren Kazune,Sgiariza-Alta0sapphire-Ivy Bluebell-Red Devils-Rhie-Angel Muaffi-Arifuluka .Wi-Cloud the first Tsurugi-Code Name XD-26 Lidya-Naru Kyura-Pajar Juventini-Rahmanz Uchiha-Adrina1-Habibieeanhaknewcorral-Reza Putraw.79-Vladimir Arrie-Himarura Kiiromaru-Cameron Dallas-Claire .Putri.7-Mizuki Arisawa-Wawatvxq.**

**L Samudra Putra, **_**presented**_** ;**

**"THE NEGOSIATOR"**

**Sampai Jumpa.**


End file.
